


Несправедливость: шрамы.

by kid1412heart



Series: Injustice [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid1412heart/pseuds/kid1412heart
Summary: После событий "Несправедливости" Брюс и Кларк пытаются смириться с тем, что произошло и восстановить их разрушающиеся отношения.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Injustice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845412
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Injustice: Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945166) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> С работой помогали: Sorge — сопереводчик, а также Wafly_24 - бета, за что им честь и хвала.

Примечания автора:

Эта история происходит сразу после событий «Несправедливости»

***

— С помощью этого мы скроем ваш шрам, сэр.

Пестрая коллекция кожи разных оттенков и пластика расположилась на столе перед ним. Маскировочный набор лежал перевернутый в центре всего этого. Косметика разлилась разноцветными пятнами… как медленно подсыхающая кровь. Ножницы, клей и набор различных кистей создавали беспорядок вокруг.

— По крайней мере, пока мы не найдем более подходящего варианта.

Брюс выпятил челюсть и провел вниз пальцами по правой щеке, от края его глаза вниз к подбородку. Он чувствовал выступы шрама — изгибающуюся, покрытую волдырями S — под второй искусственной кожей. Альфред аккуратно стукнул его по руке.

— До того момента, господин Брюс, я рекомендую вам держать подальше ваши пальцы, и все остальное, чем вы можете баловаться.

— Спасибо, Альфред.

— Не стоит благодарности, сэр, — ответил мужчина, когда приподнял подбородок Брюса, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. — Но, несомненно трение маски поцарапает пластик. Нам следует рассмотреть вопрос о внесении некоторых корректировок в дизайн. Возможно, маска, полностью скрывающая лицо. Но, Брюс Уэйн должен быть сегодня вечером на благотворительном балу без…

— Нет.

Альфред нахмурился. — Сэр?

— Я не буду менять маску.

— Но… сэр…

Брюс встал, оттолкнул ошеломленного дворецкого, и направился к компьютеру, прижатому к стене пещеры. Его символ сверкал на смежных экранах; черные, расправленные, готовые к битве крылья, голову венчают два острых уха и тело, потерянное на фоне распахнутых крыльев. Он смотрел на него как король, брезгливо смотрящий на своих подданных.

_Слабый._

Он всегда был слабым. Пустая, сломанная оболочка человека. Оболочка, состоящая из обломков мальчика, уничтоженного на краю Аллеи Преступлений. Он уже тогда был слабым — слишком слабым, чтобы спасти родителей — и до сих пор он был слаб. Он слишком слаб, чтобы спастись от Супермена. Слишком слаб, чтобы продолжать бороться.

— Раз вы предлагаете, мы можем оставить шрам открытым, пока…

— Клеймо. Это клеймо.

— Да, ну, как вариант, но нет никакой причины чтобы…

— Нет никаких причин, чтобы скрывать это, Альфред.

Нет причин, чтобы прятаться от правды. От своей неудачи. Не тогда, когда он носит свое истинное лицо. Не тогда, когда он позволил хрупким осколкам личности Брюса Уэйна широко разойтись, достаточно широко чтобы маленький мальчик наконец-то закричал, когда окровавленные жемчужины рассыпались вокруг него; достаточно широко, чтобы его неудача, его слабость, его бессилие зияли как дыра внутри него; достаточно широко, чтобы летучая мышь процарапала свой путь к поверхности. Темная. Дикая. Злая.

— Господин Брюс, — Альфред медленно приблизился. — Я не хочу быть резким, но как вы справляетесь с тем, что произошло в параллельном мире, сэр?

Брюс уставился на экраны. На застывший знак летучей мыши, смотрящей на него сверху вниз.

— Я знаю… что будет нелегко примириться с этим. Господь знает, что я даже представить не могу как бы я противостоял такой ситуации. Но я видел вас в некоторых темных местах. Местах, куда, как я считаю, лучше не возвращаться.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Брюс. Холодно. Жестко. Отстраненно.

Альфред скрестил руки и стоял на своем. — Я ненавижу сомневаться в таком твердом, обоснованном и обнадеживающем утверждении, — продолжил он. — Но это те же слова, что вы произнесли после смерти Джейсона. Я видел, как вы теряете себя, сэр. Я не собираюсь позволить этому снова случиться, — напряженная тишина. — Я здесь, если вы нуждаетесь во мне, господин Брюс. И мальчики тоже. Пожалуйста, не забывайте это.

Брюс не ответил.

— Бал будет в девять, сэр, — сказал дворецкий после небольшой паузы. — Так как Фонд Уэйнов организовал это мероприятие, боюсь, вы не сможете сбежать от пыток незамеченным, — еще одна пауза. — Я подготовлю машину к десяти. Ваша одежда лежит на кровати.

Он ушел.

Шаги отражались от стен пещеры и поднимались вверх внутрь особняка. И тогда не осталось ничего, кроме тихого гудения мониторов, ждущих его команды и черного крылатого знака, лежащего поверх белого фона. Он почесал щеку.

_Слабый._

Слишком слабый, чтобы спасти родителей, слишком слабый, чтобы спасти свой город, слишком слабый, чтобы спасти даже себя самого.

_Сломанный._

Все его части. Сломанные осколки его оболочки. Плотно стянуты. Стянуты вокруг него. Вокруг чернота, злость, что кипит, корчится, рычит внутри него. Смотрит на него сверху вниз с экранов. Что обвиняюще смотрит из пустоты маски глубже в пещеру. Голодно. Раня. Унижая.

_Пустой._

Как увядший бутон на розовом кусте, с полуразрушенными лепестками, отогнутыми, чтобы обнажить червивую сердцевину. Обещание невыполнимо. Цветок никогда не зацветет. Слишком слабый. Слишком легко сломался. Слишком легко уничтоженный. Подчинился. Опустился до мольбы, жалкой куклы в считанные дни.

_Шлюха._

Он чесал щеку. Расцарапывая. Раздирая. Разрывая. Отрывая поддельную кожу, клей, краску. Уничтожая прекрасную, красивую ложь, показывая блеклый красный знак, выжженный на его коже. Знак, что оставил Супермен из параллельного мира, жестокое заявление собственности, наказания, садистской любви. Шрам. Клеймо. Обжегшее его плоть по прихоти. Сделанный навсегда.

И он останется навсегда. Он носил достаточно шрамов, чтобы знать, когда что-то останется навсегда. Чтобы знать, что всякий раз, когда он посмотрит в зеркало, он увидит неровные рубцы, что составляют подпись Супермена. Неизбежное, неисправимое доказательство его провала. Его слабости.

Он отвернулся от компьютера, от сурово смотревших мониторов и спустился по ступенькам в темноту пещеры. Темную, безопасную тень. Он оставил свет выключенным, пока шел по знакомому маршруту. Слепой во тьме. Под защитой тьмы. Он дошел до шкафа, потянулся к маске и надел ее. Натянул яркий, обвиняющий лик летучей мыши на голову, залез в автомобиль и поехал.

Поехал со скоростью добычи, спасающейся от хищника.

Словно его преследовали.

Словно убегая от ужаса.

От злости.

От страданий.

Это не важно. Ничего из этого не важно. Только боль. Унижение. Поражение. Яркие огни в памяти разрушенных кристаллов. Красные глаза. Боль. Слабость. Предательство тела. Предательство его разума. Годы. Годы самоанализа и осознания были отвергнуты за несколько разрушающих бессонных ночей. Свернулись в уголке его души. Раздавлены о ледяной пол. Тюфяк. Неподатливое, сжатое тело.

Не имеет значения. Ничего не значит. Ничего не меняет.

Приборная панель вспыхнула. Альфред пытался связаться с ним.

Он припарковался, нашел смотровую площадку на краю Мили Развлечений и быстро подключился к полицейской связи и пяти наиболее распространенных частных радиочастот. Вызов по домашнему насилию. Несколько неподтвержденных сообщений о банде мутантов. Грабители магазина были застрелены девчонкой-кассиршей. Мужчина внизу пытался продать наркотики.

Это было только начало.

Брюс обернул плащ вокруг себя, напрягся и тихо опустился позади дилера. Он ждал, когда тот прочитает выражение ужаса на лице своего клиента, ждал, когда он обернется, ждал неизбежную рефлекторную атаку. Когда же он это сделал, Брюс остановил его неосмотрительный удар и сломал ему костяшки пальцев.

— Откуда приходят наркотики?

— Ч-чайнатаун в доках на Ист-сайде, — пробормотал мужчина, хватаясь за раненную руку.

— Кто?

— Парень по имени Пит. Он… он сказал, что работает с Пингвином. И… это правда, клянусь! Нет!

— Говори!

— Он… он сказал, что птица защитит нас. Будет держать нас в безопасности за хорошую цену. Никакого хвоста. Никаких следов. Мы должны были быть в безопасности. Он сказал, что мы будем!

Его выкрикиваемые слова отражались от блестящих ларьков и темной дороги рядом. Не отвеченный сигнал от Альфреда прожужжал в ухе рядом с неподвижными пятнами в отчетах полиции и двух голосов хихикающих детей, играющих с рацией.

— Нет такой вещи как безопасность.

Он вырубил парня, забрал наркотики из его кармана и проверил документы. Он мог бы найти его снова, если понадобится. Но он сомневался, что будет. Его рука заживет. Но он останется запуганным.

Но Брюс… Бэт… ему нужно больше.

Доки.

Он нашел Пита спустя три часа в его квартире на окраине Чайнатауна. Пахло старыми сигаретами и сексом. Чемоданы были набиты уличного сорта героином, завернутым в полоски из промасленной газеты. Деньги танцевали в воздухе. Пит лежал окровавленным месивом на полу. Его лоб был пробит. Лидер потерян.

Больше. Ему нужно больше.

Он вернулся в центр города и нашел место на углу здания. Небольшая часть его осознала, что Альфред больше не пытается связаться с ним. Другая его часть оцепенело смотрела сквозь город и считала людей, блуждающих в переплетении бетона и стали. Пытался отличить преступников от жертв. Но с этой высоты все выглядели одинаково.

— О, — промурлыкала Селина. — Ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя была тяжелая ночка.

Брюс повернулся. Женщина Кошка сидела на краю крыши, лениво играя с розовым бриллиантовым колье, и гладила кота, тяжело лежащего на ее коленях.

— Я должна сказать, что это был один из тех вечеров, — продолжала она мягко. — Ничто, кажется, не идет так, как должно. Что ж, я сама присутствовала на благотворительном балу Брюса Уэйна в надежде на кражу поцелуя или драгоценного камня от самого мужчины, — она вздохнула мрачно. — Он должен быть больным, бедным домашним животным, чтобы не появиться на собственной вечеринке. Я с таким нетерпением ждала его. Все, что мне удалось стащить, были эти безделушки, — она перевернула ожерелье, чтобы оно блестело в лунном свете. — Красивое, конечно, но я боюсь, что оно было получено слишком легко. Я сомневаюсь, что женщина даже сейчас заметила их отсутствие. Без проблем… с таким же успехом они могли быть речными скалами.

Он придвинулся к ней.

Она быстро убрала кошку с коленей и поднялась на ноги. Зеленые глаза пересеклись с его, уставились в явной, тщательной оценке. Она уставилась на него, как будто он был кем-то опасным. Кем-то сильным. Кем-то влиятельным.

— Это странно, — она продолжала, когда начала медленно красться к нему. — Почему Брюс Уэйн пропустил свой собственный бал? И к слову, — добавила она с мимолетной улыбкой. — Почему я нашла летучую мышь, бродящую такой скучной ночью как эта?

Теперь она была близко. Достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться и провести кончиком когтя вдоль линии его плеч. Достаточно близко, чтобы он услышал слабый жасминовый запах ее духов. Достаточно близко для зелени ее глаз, глаз, которые смотрели на него, как на кого-то влиятельного, что сияли словно криптонит.

— Может, ты искал маленькую старую меня?

Он схватил ее за руку, прижал ее к задней части рекламного щита и прижал свои губы к ее. Она застонала вопреки первобытной жестокости его поцелуя и обвила свободную руку вокруг его шеи, чтобы прижать его ближе.

Он яростно продирался сквозь воспоминания о Супермене, сокрушающего его на ледяном полу, и захватывающего контроль. Упивавшимся этим. Утонувшим в этом. Переполненным этим.

Он пытался игнорировать темный голос, шепчущий в глубине его разума. Пытался игнорировать обещания его провальной слабости. Пытался игнорировать свои неудачи. Пытался игнорировать воспоминания о красных глазах, прячущиеся на задворках сознания. Притворялся твердым. Целым. Сильным.

Он разорвал поцелуй, чтобы провести большим пальцем от воротника ее формы, между грудями, и вниз к ее пупку. Когда он сделал так, то открыл провокационную застежку-молнию, раскрывающую гладкую белую мускулистую плоть.

— Ммм… — Селина выгнулась от его прикосновения, небрежно бросила блестящие розовые алмазы на цемент и скользнула губами вдоль линии его челюсти. — Наконец-то.

_Что ты сделаешь, чтобы получить пояс?_

Нет. Он стиснул зубы. Селина. Думай о Селине.

Ее кожа была мягкой, податливой, в окружении гибких мышц. Ее грудь походила на ее губы; полная, розовая, и теплая. Ее соски, вставшие и твердые из-за царапанья его пальцев, ее ноги, гибкие и мускулистые, когда они обхватывали его бедра, и ее щель, влажная и радушная, когда он вошел в нее. Он двинулся в ней, соединил их рты в голодном поцелуе и разделил ее открытое высказанное удовольствие, ее тяжелое желание и ее опьяняющую потребность.

_Шлюха._

Она двигала языком вдоль края его маски, провела по выставленному углу клейма, выжженного на его щеке, и по его губам. Небрежное принятие изменения. Когда она заговорила, это было против него. Голос приглушен их общим поцелуем.

— Кончи, — сказала она. — Прямо сюда. Прямо… ах… да…

Он схватил ее бедра и двинулся с нарочно аккуратной силой. Смотрел на ее трепещущие веки, ее наморщенный лоб и ее рот, открытый в громком, несдерживаемом, стоне. Стон, который перешел в мягкий, икающий, еле слышный вздох, когда он кончил в нее.

Когда он вытащил член, она сняла презерватив, который он даже не заметил, и отбросила его с игривой улыбкой перед тем, как упасть на колени, чтобы очистить его некоторыми провокационными движениями ее языка. Он заметил, что она взяла алмазы, и искусно подсунул их в ее ботинок, прежде чем она остановилась и застегнула свой костюм, когда она наклонилась вперед, чтобы подарить ему еще один поцелуй.

— Ты знаешь, Брюс, — шептала она. — Я раньше предполагала, что я любила тебя. И способ, которым ты охотился на меня каждый раз, когда я крала… красивая игра в кошки мышки, в которую мы бы играли. Я думала, что это означало, что ты тоже меня любил, — она отошла и медленно покачала головой. — Я раньше мечтала, что в один прекрасный день ты попытаешься занести меня в такое место, где даже самый большой рубин будет лишь помехой нашей страсти. Вот такая дура я была.

— Селина…

— Теперь я вижу, — ее улыбка была острой, глаза светились, а язык игриво облизывал полусомкнутые зубы. — Что мы разделяем что-то намного более драгоценное, чем любовь.

Он ничего не сказал. Почувствовал, как покачнулся, когда понял, что потерял контроль. Поскольку он понял, что у него никогда этого не было. Слабый.

— Мы, дорогой, разделяем момент. Простой, маленький момент наших жизней. Момент, где впервые фантазия и честность встречаются в, — она мигнула, — одетом в кожу совершенстве. О, я могла обмануть себя, что влюблена в тебя, Брюс. Я могла. Но это никогда не было бы настолько красиво. Потому что, как алмаз, это момент ценен только потому, что он такой маленький, такой красивый и такой редкий.

Она отступила от него и взяла свой кнут.

— Селина.

— Это драгоценно как алмаз, потому что это — достижение, — она отошла к другой стороне здания, наступила на выступ, и оглянулась на него. Ее глаза смягчились. — Я могла любить тебя, Брюс. Если бы я хотела, я бы прыгнула выше головы ради тебя, — ее губы изогнулись. — Но ты собираешься найти кого-то другого. Кого-то хорошего. Кого-то, кто поймет темное выражение в твоих глазах. Кто-то, кто поможет тебе, — ее кнут легко ударил по щели между домами, чтобы зацепиться за горгулью на соседнем здании. — Я же? Я — просто еще один злодей, — мурлыкнула она. — Увидимся, большой мальчик. — Кошачьим прыжком, она перемахнула через край и исчезла в дымном воздухе ночи Готэма.

Он должен следовать за нею.

Остановить ее.

Положить алмазы в бумажный мешок ДПГС с ее уже заброшенным адресом.

Он не сделал это.

Вместо этого он на ощупь надел свой костюм обратно, и прыгнул в ночь. Он раскачивался между зданиями, пока не нашел одну из своих привычных точек; зубастый край возле старого здания Первоклассных Химикатов, сейчас перестраивающегося, чтобы предоставить подразделению ЛексКорп Готэм помещение. Присев на краю, он мог посмотреть вниз на Мэйн-Стрит, что вела к Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, и все еще видеть, где появлялись доки на Нарроу, протягиваясь, как пальцы к отдаленному свету острова Аркхэм.

И ни одна из них не была ничем не лучше, чем та, где ночью его родителей застрелили.

_Гнилой._

Его город был гнилым.

И он был слишком слаб, чтобы спасти его.

И Селина… она смотрела на его маску и представляла могущество. Она прикоснулась к его шрамам увенчанными когтями пальцами и представила мощь. Она потянула его на себя и играла с идеей о неукротимой силе. С нею, на мгновение, он был в состоянии притвориться, что это было то, кем он был. С нею, на мгновение, он был в состоянии забыть. Где фантазия и честность встречаются.

«… был застрелен и убит нападавшим в маске, сбежавшим в зеленом транспортном средстве вниз…»

Он видел это. Вспышка красного и синего цвета полицейских сирен, воющих во время преследования. Крики, когда автомобиль срезал через тротуар и разбил газетный киоск. Ликующие вопли потенциального суперзлодея, когда он высунулся из окна маленького зеленого автомобиля, скользящего по Мэйн-Стрит.

_Достаточно._

Брюс оттолкнулся от здания и бросился в сторону несущегося автомобиля. Он потянулся назад и держался за края своего плаща достаточно долго, чтобы упасть на крышу автомобиля. Пробил ветровое стекло и стащил мужчину с его места. Автомобиль вышел из-под контроля. Брюс откатился в сторону, таща стонущего человека за собой. Они разбили стекло магазина мыла.

— П… Пошел к черту! — мужчина запнулся через дешевую пластмассовую маску. — Я знал, что ты приедешь за мной! Запри меня в Аркхэме! Я болею этим. Это место, где все мои герои.

Он ударил его.

Бил его, пока звуки, которые тот издавал, не прекратили быть связными. Бил его, пока звуки, которые тот издавал, не были окрашены в красный. Бил его, пока не осталась только кровь и голубые глаза, пялившиеся на него в ужасе.

_Это не имело значения._

Это не имело значения, потому что так или иначе этот маньяк-подражатель имел ружье и нажал на курок. Это не имело значения, потому что несмотря на годы, что он боролся, несмотря на людей, которые умерли, несмотря на все это, ничто не изменилось. Его город был гнилым. Столь же гнилой, как и тогда, когда его родители были убиты. И он был слишком слаб, чтобы спасти его.

_Пустой. Беспомощный. Безнадежный._

И единственный способ… единственный способ делать вид, что все в порядке, это заставить этого придурка посмотреть на него так, как будто у него были красные глаза, которые могли спалить его кожу. Единственный способ делать вид, что все в порядке, был поцеловать Селину, словно его губы уже не помнили Супермена. Единственный способ делать вид, что все в порядке был охотиться, пока ночь не будет истекать кровью так, чтобы никто не видел, насколько он был сломан. Как слаб. Насколько ему больно.

Поскольку _Бэтмен_ должен был все вынести… даже когда _Брюс_ не мог.

— Бэтмен!

Полицейский. Молодая. Светлые волосы связаны в практичный пучок возле затылка. Ее партнер следовал за ней. Буллок.

— Ты арестован, Бэтмен!

— Вы убьете его!

— Руки вверх, сукин сын!

— Достаточно!

_Недостаточно._

С рычанием он уронил дымовую шашку и исчез в глубинах магазина. Пролез сквозь вентиляционное отверстие и схватился за крышу. Кровавые отпечатки рук на цементе и стали.

_Ему нужно больше._

Остановил ограбление. Банду мутантов, преследующих пару пьяных девочек. Мужчину с ядовитыми собаками, банду мотоциклистов, охраняющую территорию, которая раньше принадлежала Двуликому, татуированный торговец наркотиками Пингвина. Сутенеров, нанимающих несовершеннолетних шлюх. Нарисованные улыбки. Банды. Цепи. Ломы. Оружие под подмышками.

Металлический привкус на кончике его языка.

_Все еще недостаточно. Еще._

Попытка изнасилования на причале, банда мутантов, торгующих незаконным огнестрельным оружием возле береговой линии и другой идиот в хэллоуинском костюме, который называл себя следующим Джокером. Ни один из них не стоил того. С каждым могла справиться полиция. С каждым. Но ему нужно было это. Нужно накормить ту пустоту, голод, злость внутри него. Нужно причинять боль. Вредить. Охотиться.

Он где-то оторвал броню на колене. Шла кровь. Плечо болело.

И затем он присел на краю Уэйн Энтерпрайз, уставившись на бледнеющий горизонт. Наблюдая за пробуждением Готэма. И все еще было недостаточно. Он все еще был пустым, голодным, раненым. Недостаточно…

_Только потому, что ты не позволяешь этому быть…_

Он сплюнул кровь.

_Это — твой выбор, как это происходит…_

Вздрогнув, он ощутил новые ушибы, охватывающие его руку. Попробовал вспомнить, в какой драке он их получил. Когда это произошло. Как.

_Я всегда представлял себе, что с тобой это будет жёстко…_

— Оставь меня в покое, — пробормотал он.

_Брюс…_

Прорычал. — Уйди.

— Брюс?

Он напрягся.

— Брюс, я… Альфред позвал меня. Ты исчез. Ты… Ты ранен.

Суперм… Кларк парил около него. Свет рассвета пролил длинные тени на черты лица Криптонца. Глаза поразительного синего цвета.

— Уйди, — повторился Брюс.

— Я…

— Сейчас же.

— Брюс, я… — начал Кларк. Поколебался. Изменил тактику. — Все хорошо?

Вопрос висел, оставшийся без ответа.

— Пожалуйста… Альфред волнуется. Ты просто… исчез… тебя не было в течение почти двенадцати часов. Ты не связался ни с кем, полиция находит мелких преступников избитыми почти до смерти по всему городу, и ты причинил себе боль, — пауза. — Пожалуйста, говори со мной, Брюс.

— Я в порядке.

— Нет. — Кларк вздохнул. — Каждый раз, когда ты так говоришь, я знаю, что ты врешь, — он провел рукой по волосам. — И я знаю, что все это — моя ошибка.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что произошло между мной и Суперменом из параллельного мира, — солгал он.

— Черт возьми, это не так, — сказал Кларк. — В прошлый раз ты действовал так, когда Джейсон… и даже тогда… Я должен был быть там. Я должен был… должен был спасти тебя. Извини. Я… боже, Брюс… Я так сожалею, — глаза закрылись. — Я знаю, что подвел тебя. Я знаю, что я — последний человек, которого ты, вероятно, хочешь видеть прямо сейчас. Но ты не можешь… не… это не ты… это не твоя ошибка…

Неправильно. Он был неправ. Это все было неправильно.

Кларк не должен быть здесь. Не должен смотреть вниз на него с этими страдающими синими глазами, которые бегали от его щеки к глазам, а потом обратно. Не должен подбирать слова, чтобы принести извинения. Не должен нервно крутить в пальцах край своего плаща. Не должен… не должен заботиться так сильно. Так страдать. Страдать из-за него.

Взгляд Брюса ожесточился. Он не мог позволить этого. Не мог позволить Кларку страдать из-за него. Он не достоин всего этого. Маленький. Слабый. Неправильный.

— Оставь меня в покое.

— Брюс, — начал Кларк.

— Уйди из моего города.  
— Пожалуйста, — Кларк качнулся вперед.

Брюс отшатнулся, захваченный горьким, сильным приступом страха. — Уйди!

Кларк уставился на него. — Брюс, я так… Я… — он завис на мгновение. Открытый рот. Пораженный пристальный взгляд. — Я так сожалею, — и затем он исчез в потоке ветра, пятном синего цвета и далеким гулом.

И Брюс остался один.

Один. Хромая назад к автомобилю. Один. Наблюдая, как кровь медленно капает с его губы на приборную панель. Один. Оцепенело пробираясь в темноту пещеры. Один. Борясь с потоком обвинений Альфреда. Один. Утопая в выпивке и накрашенных лицах, когда пробрался как Брюс Уэйн на благотворительный бал. Один. Экипируясь для следующей ночи. Один. Охотясь. Ненавидя. Причиняя вред. Один.

Один с горьким, сердитым воем сирены Готэм-сити под красным вечерним небом. Один с осуждающим взглядом летучей мыши. Один с уродливым знаком, клеймом его мучителя, кричащим с каждой отражающей поверхности. Один с ложью, с которой его бросила Женщина Кошка.

Но идти этим путем было лучше. Правильнее. _Безопаснее_.

Поскольку он заслужил это. Боль. Слабость. Клеймо. Он заслужил его. А Кларк нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Щебень загремел вокруг него, обрушился вниз и похоронил под остатками здания, что раньше стояло на краю Мемориального Парка Метрополиса. И, несмотря на самого себя, несмотря на потрясшую землю статистику доктора Куинтама, основанную на его биологии, несмотря на то, что все знают о его силе и возможностях… он был тяжелый.

Достаточно тяжелый, чтобы выбить воздух из его легких.

Достаточно тяжелый, чтобы головокружительно швырнуть его в фундамент, заполненный землей.

Достаточно тяжелый, чтобы ранить.

Кларк секунду лежал под давлением обрушившегося здания и прислушивался к бою, что по-прежнему бушевал над ним, к голосам разных репортеров, всё пытавшихся приблизиться как можно ближе к месту происшествия, и крикам своих товарищей по команде, боровшихся, чтобы сбить последнего из нападавших.

— … за тобой, ЗФ!

— Лучше этому быть последним из этих штук!

— … прямой репортаж. Как вы можете видеть, позади меня то, что похоже на вторжение роботов…

— Сосредоточься!

— А! Не нападай на них сверху! У них есть какая-то тепловая пушка!

— Позиция 23! Сейчас!

— Лига Справедливости ответила в полную силу и смогла остановить большинство захватчиков…

— Этот выстрел… красный…

— Ложись!

— Однако, линия фронта была отодвинута от центра города и ставит под угрозу…

— Бэтмен!

_Брюс._

Приглушенно. Чуть не потерял в море прочего шума… Брюса.

Кларк сел, начал давить на завалы, обнаружил, что они рушатся также быстро, как он отталкивает их в сторону и с рычанием оттолкнулся от земли и вырвался на открытый воздух под ливнем из обломков. Он выстрелил сквозь строй, что сформировала остальная часть команды, и полетел в атаке на руки робота. Металл скорежился вокруг его кулака. Механизмы жужжали и разрушались, когда он ударил их ледяным дыханием. Тепло лилось из его глаз, пробивая путь сквозь батальон перед ним.

— Супермен! Нет!

Что-то ударило его. Ранило его.

Он закричал, когда свалился в парк ниже, почувствовал, как земля взорвалась вокруг него, и услышал крики репортеров, как они всячески старались убраться с дороги. Смотрели в шоке. Небо было слишком синим. Дрожащим. Суровым. Пустым.

С хрипом боли он поднялся на ноги, вздрогнул и схватился за грудь. Передняя часть его костюма была сожжена.

— Что?..

Вспышка зеленого, когда Хэл возглавил атаку в тыл врага. Диана и Шазам следовали за ним. Следом за ними шла остальная часть Лиги. С усилием он поднялся с земли и устремился за ними. Это не займет у них много времени, чтобы разделить атакующих и быстро разобраться с последними машинами.

Со вздохом он бесцеремонно опустился вниз на тротуар улицы, вытер пот со лба и повернулся к солнцу. Почувствовал энергию, медленно распространяющуюся по нему в мягком покалывании тепла, силы и цельности. Повреждения его тела уменьшились, слабость растаяла и давление мира слегка ослабло.

— Супермен!

Брюс опустился рядом с ним в порыве ткани. Огонь сжег броню на его плече и прожег плащ, оставив подпалины. Его взгляд был холоднее, чем Плутон.

— Бэтмен?

— Что ты там творил? — произнес он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Я… — взгляд Кларка упал на клеймо, что выглядывал из-под края маски и он быстро отвел глаза. — Я…

— Ты бросился в бой без прикрытия, — зарычал Брюс в ответ. — Ты сражался с полным пренебрежением к нашей подготовке, к окружающей обстановке и к тем, кто рядом с тобой! Ты подверг опасности мирных жителей! Ты проигнорировал связь с остальной частью Лиги! Ты чуть не убил себя!

Кларк в ужасе уставился на него.

— Я… Я… Не…

— У них было оружие, усиленное излучением красного солнца, — неумолимо продолжил Брюс. Мрачно. Сурово. Зло. — Мы обнаружили это до твоей атаки, Супермен. Информация была передана. Если бы ты слушал, то знал.

— Я…

— Если бы Флэш не освободил территорию, люди бы умерли! Ты понимаешь?! Ты, черт возьми, чуть не был убит! Ты понимаешь, что тебе чертовски повезло, что нет!

— Бр… Бэтмен… Я… Я не хотел… Я бы никогда…

— Никогда что, Супермен? Никогда бы не подверг никого опасности? Потому что это то, что ты сделал. Ты должен был быть в паре с Дианой. Ты оставил ее открытой. Ты оставил себя открытым! — низкий. Голос окрасился с трудом подавленной яростью. — Если ты не можешь работать как часть этой команды, Супермен, тогда я предлагаю тебе покинуть ее.

Кларк почувствовал, словно его только что ударили. — Ч… Что?

Взгляд Брюса был неумолимый, безжалостный, непреклонный. — Ты слышал меня.

— Бэтмен!

Диана опустилась между ними и решительно оттолкнула их друг от друга. — Здесь не место, Бэтмен, — ее голос был тих. Едва ли выше шепота. — Сейчас не время.

Кларк смутно стал осознавать, что группа телеоператоров и репортеров собрались недалеко от того места, где он стоял. Наплечные камеры, микрофоны и карманные диктофоны были направлены в их сторону.

— Бэтмен, — попытался Кларк. — Я не хотел… Я…

— Оставь это, — огрызнулся мужчина.

— Бэтмен, — сказал он снова. Тверже. — Ты не понимаешь. Мне нужно…

Брюс взглянул на него. И взгляд этих тусклых глаз почти уничтожил его. Это был тот же взгляд, каким на него смотрел Брюс в Крепости Одиночества. Тот же взгляд, каким Брюс на него смотрел, когда думал, что Кларк был тем человеком, что удерживал его и причинял ему боль. Тот же взгляд, каким Брюс на него смотрел, когда думал, что он был тем чудовищным Суперменом из параллельного мира. Ненавидящим. Гневным. Не скрывающим это.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты думаешь тебе нужно, Супермен, — зарычал Брюс. — Не смей убеждать меня в обратном.

Он отвернулся. Подальше от Дианы. От репортеров. _От него._

— Отпусти его, — прошептала Диана. — Нет… все в порядке… отпусти его.

— Я не он. Я бы никогда не…

— Он знает, Супермен. Он знает. Просто иногда он… забывает.

Как только репортеры посчитали, что они на безопасной дистанции от Брюса, они закопошились. Хэл и Барри встали по обе стороны от него, чтобы сдержать толпу.

— Назад.

— Супермен! Инквизитор. Что здесь произошло?

— Назад.

— Супермен, пятьдесят второй канал, у вас есть какие-либо комментарии о том, что только что произошло?

— Это дела Лиги. Дайте нам немного пространства.

— Дэйли Плэнет. Было ли ваше поведение сегодня настолько опасным, как считает Бэтмен?

— На этот раз у нас нет никаких комментариев.

— Была ли эта стычка только профессиональной или личной?

— Это не имеет ничего общего с новым шрамом Бэтмена?

— Есть ли у Бэтмена силы, чтобы выпнуть вас из Лиги?

— Хорошо, ты отойдешь назад или я сама оттолкну вас назад, приятель.

Диана осторожно положила руку на его запястье и мягко потянула его вверх. Оцепенело, он последовал за ней. Крики и вопросы прессы ослабевали, пока они не стали просто частью практически неотличимого шума, исходящего от остальной части планеты. Ближайшему, где Диана могла комфортно летать рядом с космосом.

— Он был прав, — произнес Кларк.

— Нет. Не был.

— Я мог ранить кого-нибудь.

— Ты облажался, — ответила Диана со вздохом. — Зевс знает, что ты не единственный, кто делает это в последнее время. Но это не делает тебя плохим человеком. Это не делает тебя им.

_Им._

Кларк отвернулся от нее, чтобы посмотреть вниз на голубой и зеленый шар, висящий в пространстве под ним. Он нашел песок и камни на линии побережья Южной Америки, пока оно не перетекло в восточное побережье Соединенных Штатов. Позволил его взгляду мелькнуть сквозь окрашенному смогом небу над Готэмом. Проследил за дорогами, связывающими этот город с его сверкающим Метрополисом.

— Иногда я думаю, что я это он, — признался Кларк. — Все, что понадобится, просто одно плохое дело и я буду… Я стану им…

Диана подлетела ближе к нему, ее глаза, как и его, смотрели на сверкающую планету внизу.

— Я никогда не говорила тебе этого, Кларк, но когда я впервые пришла с Темискиры и увидела мир мужчин, я думала, что он болен.

Он посмотрел на нее в изумлении. Ее лицо было нечитаемым. Набор черт.

— Я думала, что человечество умирает. Они выедают себя изнутри, и никто из них недостаточно силен, недостаточно мощный, недостаточно храбрый, чтобы встать и остановить это. Никто из них не мог взять контроль и исправить все, что было неправильным с этим миром… и затем я встретила тебя.

Они зависли в тишине на мгновение.

Облака под ними разошлись и, казалось, мир посмотрел на них в ответ, как если бы он знал, что являлся темой их разговора, как если бы он знал, что его судьба находится в руках этих двух супергероев. Где-то на фоне шума внизу группа людей пела.

— Я думаю, что ты можешь это сделать, Кларк. Я думаю, что однажды мир осознает то же самое, что и я, и сделает шаг вперед, чтобы сделать все правильно. Чтобы исправить все. Чтобы создать прекрасный мир, — ее улыбка была мимолетной. Пустой. — Я осталась на твоей стороне. Ожидая. Мои поездки домой происходят все реже и реже.

— Диана.

— Я забыла, — продолжила она. — Я и забыла, что я когда-либо чувствовала себя таким образом. Что я когда-либо была настолько эгоистичной. Что я была готова даже следовать за тобой в несправедливость, — линии вокруг рта затвердели. — А потом мы попали в параллельный мир.

Он висел в воздухе. Молчащий. Печальный.

— Ты боишься, что ты станешь им, Кларк. Ты боишься, что что-то случится и ты изменишься. Но я была ею. И когда я боролась с ней, я увидела… Я увидела… — она прикрыла глаза и прерывисто вздохнула. — Блядь.

— Все в порядке.

— Нет, это не так, — захрипела она. — Я… боги… Я плачу. Я не плакала с тех пор… это было словно я смотрела в зеркало, Кларк. И все вещи, что она сказала, все вещи, что сказал он о прекрасном мире. Это были мои слова. Мои мысли. Мои… Мне жаль… Я не знаю, почему я… плачу… это… стыдно…

— Ты не она.

— И ты не он, — огрызнулась Диана, когда отвернулась и вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони.- Ты никогда не был им и не будешь.

Кларк почувствовал комок в горле. Болезненный. Сухой. Злой. — Ты этого не знаешь.

— Нет, — она оглянулась к нему. — Я знаю тебя.

— Он сказал кое-что, — признался Кларк. Печальным голосом. Огорченным. — Когда он был связан лассо и говорил на криптонском, он сказал кое-что обо мне, что… это правда, Диана. Он был в лассо. Он не мог соврать. Я… Я — это он. Я… У меня такой же разум… те же самые… желания…

— Ты ничего не сделал.

— Именно! — закричал он. — Я должен был быть там! Сразу же после того как вы пропали, я не должен был отдыхать, пока я не попал в тот мир! Сразу же после того, как я прибыл, я должен был отправиться в крепость! Я подвел его!

— Ты спас его!

— Я изнасиловал его.

— Нет, — отрезала Диана, ее лицо покраснело, а ресницы намокли. — Ты не сделал это. Ты знаешь это. Он это знает.

Кларк покачал головой. Сглотнул боль, ужасное ощущение, что грозило вырваться из его рта. — Он боится меня. Я попытался поговорить с ним в Готэме несколько месяцев назад… и сегодня… ты видела, как он смотрел сегодня на меня. И он прав! Что, если что-то случится? Что, если кто-то умрет, и я…

— Кто-то уже умер, Кларк, — прошептала Диана. — Брюс умер.

— Нет, он не…

— Он умер. Насколько мы знали, он был мертв, — медленный, осторожный вздох. — Ты был там, Кларк. Ты поверил, что тот, кто тебе небезразличен, умер, когда ты бы мог это остановить и ты не сошел с ума. Ты не потерял себя, — Она выпрямилась и уставилась на него строгим синим взглядом. — Ты боролся. Ты боролся, чтобы спасти планету от диктатора. Ты боролся за справедливость, несмотря на нанесенную тебе несправедливость. И в итоге ты был лучшим человеком.

Он хотел бы, чтобы это было так просто. Он хотел, чтобы это простое объяснение помогло проглотить комок вины, что сворачивался у него внутри, всякий раз, когда он видел свой знак, опаливший кожу его лучшего друга. Он хотел, чтобы волшебное математическое уравнение помогло вырвать, отдать и заменить его душу с уверенностью, что он просто будет слишком хорошим, чтобы не делать зла. Он хотел, чтобы все это было таким понятным, белым и черным, таким… простым. Но это не было таким. Никогда не было.

Кларк потянулся сквозь пропасть между ними и молча взял ее за руку. Это был маленький жест. Крошечный. Хрупкий. Но это все, что он мог дать. Маленькое, простое напоминание, что он не был один.

Она сжала его пальцы, грустно улыбнулась и со вздохом выпустила их.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с Брюсом.

Кларк нахмурился. — Он не хочет говорить со мной.

— Я знаю, — взлохматила волосы. — Боги, я знаю. Но тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Ты сам не свой с тех пор как мы вернулись из того мира. И он… кто-то должен убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Он более агрессивный, он все больше и больше рискует, и практически ничего не говорит, только если это не оскорбления, — она встряхнула головой. — Он может и не показывать своих эмоций так же открыто, как ты, но… Я не думаю, что он воспринял все это так же хорошо, как мы думали.

На мгновение, все что он мог сделать, это смотреть на нее. Ее броня была порвана, поцарапана, но все еще дерзко сверкала бронзой в убывающем солнечном свете. Ее тело было в тонусе, крепким и покрытым небольшими порезами от сегодняшней битвы. Ее волосы свободно развевались вокруг ее лица, черные, кудрявые и украшенные маленькими косичками. Она была красива. Но ее взгляд был отчаянным. Напряженным.

— Я не могу, Диана, — произнес Кларк. — Ты не понимаешь. Когда я в комнате, он стоит на противоположной стороне. Когда я смотрю на него, он смотрит на меня словно я… — он сглотнул. — Хищник. Если я приближаюсь к нему, он вздрагивает. И после того, что сделал Супермен, как я могу винить его? Я не… Я не буду заставлять его отвечать тому, кто сделал это с ним. Он уже достаточно пострадал.

Она взглянула вниз.

— Я понимаю, — ее брови опустились. — Я просто… Я слышала о том, что Бэтмен делает в Готэме. Как он нападает на все менее и менее значимых преступников со все большей и большей жестокостью, — ее взгляд вернулся к его лицу. — Присмотри за ним. Пожалуйста.

Кларк кивнул. — Присмотрю.

— Спасибо.

Кто-то засмеялся внизу. Полный, искренний, здоровый звук, что прозвучал как-то громче, чем все переплетенные голоса, что боролись за внимание из огромного населения, возвышающегося вокруг них. Кларк мягко улыбнулся и взглянул вниз на планету, на людей, собравшихся на тротуаре и ждущих автобуса до Централ Сити, на мальчика, гоняющегося за собакой недалеко от его дома в Канзасе, на парочку, целующуюся в Мехико, и на блестящий черный самолет, опускающийся в сумрак Готэма в почти жуткой тишине.

Они парили вместе, пока солнце не стало исчезать за линией горизонта, и воздух вокруг них не похолодел достаточно, чтобы заморозить край его плаща. Затем, с дрожью, Диана повернулась к нему, обняла его в сокрушительном объятии и без слов полетела вниз в драку. Он смотрел, как она приземлилась на крышу дома, надела пальто и спускалась по пожарной лестнице, пока не дошла до двери в свою квартиру. Мужчина встретил ее у двери, и она увлекла его в долгий, откровенный поцелуй. Ничего не требуя взамен, ни в чем не нуждаясь, просто любя.

С тонущим чувством, он устремил свой взгляд к Метрополису, на свою собственную квартиру, на холодный китайский ужин в коробке, что оставила Лоис на столе для него. Она скрывала свою деятельность, пожимала руку улыбчивой светской львице, и взволнованно шептала Джимми последние сплетни. Она перестала носить обручальное кольцо.

Он знал, что должен лететь домой, чтобы ждать ее, а затем увлечь ее в романтический полет по городу. Он знал, что он должен сделать все, что делал раньше, рассказать ей все, что должен, чувствовать все… Он знал, что должен попытаться понять, спасти их увядающие отношения. Вместо этого он медленно полетел в сторону окрашенных в смог огней Готэма.

Когда он опустился сквозь облака, прожектора осветили небо вокруг него, замелькали частицы воды в воздухе и отпечатался кричащий знак летучей мыши над неровным горизонтом. Он пригнулся от яркого света и посмотрел вниз на крышу здания. Группа полицейских стояла возле сигнала. Комиссар Джеймс Гордон — и множество других, кого он не знал.

— Он не придет, Буллок.

— Без обид, но ваше прошлое говорит о другом, шеф.

Гордон закурил, сделал долгую медленную затяжку и выдохнул дым через нос. Ничего не ответил.

— Мы должны взять его, шеф, — один из них заговорил после паузы. — Вы понимаете это, правда?

Снова. Никакого ответа.

— Вы не были на улицах, шеф. Вы не видели, что он делает. На прошлой неделе был ребенок. Семнадцатилетний. Ему повезет, если сможет снова ходить.

— Я читал дело, — быстро произнес Гордон. — Этот ребенок застрелил двух женщин, Картер. В упор, — пауза. — Он даже не забрал их кошельки.

— Это не значит, что это правильно.

— Нет, — признал Гордон. — Но, черт возьми, такое чувство, что это правильно.

Кларк полетел дальше. Над неоновыми огнями города, извилистыми окрестностями, что раскинулись у причала, и между злой черной башней, что нависала над городом. Брюса не было ни на одном привычном участке или посте. Когда стало темнее, он закружил в промышленном районе и в том, что выглядело как еще один темный развлекательный сектор. Он проверил поместье, пещеру и пентхаус. Проверил все безопасные дома, что он знал. Ничего.

Было поздно, когда он нашел его. Было поздно, когда он, наконец, увидел бэтмобиль припаркованный в зияющей пасти темной аллеи. Было поздно, когда он последовал за крошечными обломками зданий, оставленных сражением в самой гуще Нарроу. Было поздно, когда он узнал знакомое безошибочное сердцебиение среди остального населения, вторящее из множества старых квартир. Было поздно.

Слишком поздно.

Брюс должен был закончил свой патруль и быть в постели с восходом солнца. Он должен был вернуться в пещеру, скинуть плащ и вернуться в поместье. Он не должен был быть здесь. Не сейчас.

Что-то было не так.

Он услышал плач. Почувствовал кровь.

Холодные, болезненные завитки паники росли внутри него. Поднялись в его горло. Душили его.

В тихом ужасе Кларк спустился из облаков и полетел в сторону мужчины. Он проломил стену, отбрасывая назад кирпичи, провода и оборудование, чтобы влететь в небольшую, тускло освещенную комнату за ними.

Разбившиеся предметы мебели валялись по комнате, засохшая кровь окрасила голые половицы, и крупный мужчина лежал сломанный и без сознания посреди комнаты. Его руки были покрыты засохшей кровью, под ногтями была человеческая кожа, и тело покрыто аккуратно нанесенными шрамами. _Виктор Зсасз._

Сверток черной ткани сел, плюхнувшись на пол в углу.

— Брюс!

Брюс взглянул на него, с неприкрытым лицом и замученными голубыми глазами.

— Кларк…

Он держал в руках девочку. Она прижалась к нему, зарывшись лицом в складки его плаща, и дрожала в страдальческих сухих рыданиях. Ее платье было разорвано. На коже ее спины было вырезано с жестокой осторожностью одно ужасное слово.

Шлюха.

— О, боже…

— Кларк… — Брюс попытался двинуться. Девочка прижалась к нему крепче с жалобным стоном, и Брюс осел назад, словно девушка весила столько же, сколько и планета.

Мгновенно Кларк был возле него и мягко вырвал девочку из его рук. Она повисла на черной запоминающей ткани с отчаянием утопающего, и Кларк бережно потянул вперед, отцепив от плаща.

— Все в порядке, — услышал он собственное бормотание. — Сейчас ты в безопасности. Все хорошо.

Брюс уставился на него. Опустошенно. Истощенно. Ранимо.

— Ты в безопасности. Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред. Слышишь меня? Я никогда больше никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.

— Кларк, мне жаль…

Он оторвал ткань и быстро обернул ее вокруг девочки. Она прижала ее к груди, но не отодвинулась от Брюса. Тянулась к нему, словно знала, словно она знала, он был точно такой же жертвой как она; словно она знала, что он был в таком же темном месте, как и она; словно она знала, что ему было так же больно, как и ей.

— Есть больница в соседнем квартале, — Кларк сказал девушке. — Если хочешь, мы полетим туда.

Она встряхнула головой.

— Бэтмен тоже может прийти.

За долгой паузой последовал быстрый кивок.

— Кларк, — попытался Брюс снова. — Мне жаль… Я… так… Мне нужно… Я не имел в виду…

Кларк подался вперед и надел маску обратно ему на лицо. Его пальцы скользнули по влажным волосам. Брюс дернулся. Кровь. Кларк посмотрел сквозь кожу, чтобы убедиться, что его череп не был проломлен. Нашел его нетронутым. — Это не важно. Все в порядке. Ты в порядке.

— Теперь все изменилось, — прошептал Брюс оцепенело. — Все… неправильно.

Он поднял пару на руки. — Я знаю.

Спустя десять минут девушка уже спала на больничной койке, скорчившись под плащом, полиция забрала Зсасза, а Брюс спал как убитый на его руках. Измученный. Разбитый.

_В безопасности._

Кларк почувствовал, как что-то в нем сломалось. Сдалось.

Как плотина, сдающаяся под тяжестью воды, он почувствовал себя расколотым под весом всего того, что случилось. И не было ничего, что он мог бы сделать. Ничего, только притянуть Брюса в тесных, отчаянных объятиях и свернуться, защищая, вокруг него. Держа его. Вдыхая его. Обещая между прерывистыми вздохами, что они пройдут через это. Что все будет хорошо. Что все снова приобретет смысл. Что все будет в порядке.

Солнце поднималось, когда он приземлился у передней стороны поместья Уэйнов и пронес Брюса через порог.

Альфред хмуро поблагодарил его, когда он осторожно положил мужчину на кровать. Гибкий мужчина с нечесаной копной черных волос спросил, знает ли он где находится бэтмобиль и, когда он ответил, мужчина кивнул и скрылся за книжными полками. Кларк повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Мистер Кент, — произнес Альфред, не двигаясь. — Я смогу убедить вас остаться с нами на некоторое время?

Предложение было таким простым, таким неожиданным, таким резким. Он остановился. Послал нервный взгляд на мужчину, все еще лежащего в костюме на покрытом шелком матрасе.

— Я последний, кого он захочет увидеть, когда проснется, Альфред.

— Боюсь, что он каждый день просыпается, видя Супермена, — ответил дворецкий. Его голос был осторожный. Контролируемый. — Возможно, будет лучше, если вместо этого он увидит вас.

Кларк подумал о Лоис, что вернется домой и будет бродить по пустой квартире.

— Я не могу, Альфред.

— Это ваш выбор, сэр.

Они стояли в тишине.

Он должен уйти. Он не сделал это. _Он не мог._

Через некоторое время Альфред снова заговорил. — Я знаю, что вы хороший человек, мистер Кент, и я понимаю, если у вас есть обязательства в другом месте, но я прошу во имя дружбы, что вы разделяете с мастером Брюсом.

Кларк попытался что-то сказать. _Ничего.  
_  
— Дайте мне знать, когда решите.

Альфред ушел. Тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

И вдруг Кларк оказался наедине с Брюсом. И несмотря на убеждения Альфреда, несмотря на заверения Дианы, несмотря на все, что он когда-либо пытался доказать… он не… не мог доверять себе. Не с этим уродливым доказательством его предательства, смотрящем на него через комнату с лица Брюса. Не с его собственными темными, голодными мыслями, угрожающими на краю разума. Не с…

Диана была неправа.

Альфред был неправ.

Он не… Он не должен… что, если он… Нет. Он не был таким. Он никогда не будет таким. Он никогда не сделает это. _Он никогда не…_

Где-то среди близлежащих домов кто-то включил телевизор.

— Я никогда не…

— Никогда что, Супермен? Никогда бы не подверг никого опасности? Потому что это то, что ты сделал.

— Эти шокирующие кадры были сняты вчера после битвы Лиги Справедливости в Метрополисе со все еще не установленными нападавшими роботами. Бэтмен агрессивно ставит под сомнение способность Супермена работать в команде и заходит так далеко, что…

Дальше еще кто-то включил радио.

— Давайте послушаем некоторые высказывания Бэтмена.

— Если бы Флэш не освободил территорию, люди бы умерли! Ты понимаешь?! Ты, черт возьми, чуть не был убит! Ты понимаешь, что тебе чертовски повезло, что нет!

Другое ТВ

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты думаешь, что тебе нужно, Супермен.

— Эти загадочные высказывания от Бэтмена из Готэма…

Другое радио.

— Эти кадры не просто сочные, Кейт, они впечатляющие. Вопрос, на который я хочу получить ответ: Супермен безопасен?

— Мы можем быть уверены только в одном, Майк, Бэтмен так не думает.

Он в ужасе стоял, когда тысячи СМИ поднялись хором в просыпающемся городе, когда его собственные страхи были написаны на заголовках планеты, и когда ненависть и недоверие Брюса звучало из каждого телевизора, радио, телефона и компьютера.

И все, что он мог сделать, так это улететь.

Пролетая мимо Альфреда, послать ему волну размытых извинений, вылететь из окна и пролететь над городом.

— Это Супермен! — кто-то крикнул с улицы ниже. Другие подхватили крик. — Супермен! Супермен! Супермен!

Он сжал зубы и понесся к Метрополису.

— Супермен! Супермен!

— Кларк!

Он остановился. Оглянулся через плечо.

— Кларк!

На фоне обвинений СМИ, записавших рычание Брюса, и криками людей, был небольшой, хрупкий, отчаянный голос.

— Кларк!

_О._

Он развернулся и двинулся назад между зданиями, проследовал над замусоренными улицами и приземлился снаружи центральной больницы Готэма. Она была на втором этаже, прижавшись к стеклу руками, и черный плащ был обернут вокруг ее плеч. Ее глаза засверкали, когда он приземлился внизу на улице. Впервые Кларк понял, насколько молодой она была. Насколько маленькой. Шесть? Семь?

— Ты в порядке?

Спросила она шепотом. Но как-то… почему-то это было громче, чем все остальное… Громче, чем голоса людей, уже толпящихся вокруг него, громче, чем городские недремлющие новости, и громче, чем его собственное сердцебиение. Как-то…

Он заставил свои губы улыбнуться и кивнул.

— Брюс в порядке?

Его улыбка дрогнула.

— Ты должен был убедиться, что он в порядке, прежде чем уйти, — отругала она его.

Люди дергали его плащ. Проси сфотографироваться с ним. Рукопожатия. Поцелуи.

Он не отрывал взгляда от нее. Кивнул.

— Я не скажу, — произнесла она быстро. От дыхания запотело стекло. — Не скажу.

Он отмахнулся от людей, подлетел к ее окну и прижал руку к стеклу. Его ладонь заслонила ее. — Спасибо.


	3. Chapter 3

— И что…

Губы впечатались в него.

_Упорно._

_Притягательно._

_Сильно._

Достаточно сильно, чтобы вжать его в ледяную стену позади; достаточно сильно, чтобы пробудить все ушибы, расцвечивающие кожу; достаточно сильно, чтобы послать волну боли к корням его зубов. Достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль.

— Что же ты сделаешь ради пояса?

Брюс закрыл глаза; попробовал представить Селину Кайл, ползущей к нему по мокрой от дождя крыше, плавно придвигающуюся все ближе; попробовал представить Талию Аль Гул, медленно убирающую свою вуаль и увлекающую его в долгий, непрекращающийся поцелуй под пустым троном ее отца; попробовал представить Джезебель Джет, когда он в первый раз взял ее горячую и голую, всматриваясь в рыжую копну волос. Попробовал… попробовал…

Супермен произнес в его открытый рот. — Это не то, что ты обещал, Брюс, — прикусил его нижнюю губу. — Ответь. Это была сделка.

_Сделка._

Одна «кошка» со съемным тросом, пусковой шнур, двенадцать оставшихся обычных бэтарангов, два звуковых бэтаранга, маленькие пластиковые бомбы, взрывчатый гель, семь дымовых шашек, дезинтегратор, пластиковые наручники, базовая аптечка, замораживающая граната и спрей, ребризер и устройство с дистанционным электрическим зарядом. Пропали лишь криптографический контроллер, и обломок свинца, в котором был криптонит.

— Брюс, — произнес это Супермен низко. Угрожающе.

Он, не открывая глаз, наклонил голову и погрузился в поцелуй. Борясь с давлением Криптонца, скользнул языком по внутренней части неподатливых губ и открыл рот для овладевающего прикосновения инопланетянина. Он не открывал закрытых глаз и заставлял себя принимать удушающий поцелуй; заставлял себя дышать, задыхаясь при этом; заставлял себя двигаться вместе с человеком, который держал его.

Вики Вэйл, скользящая пальцами вниз к его груди, Дина Ланс, царапающая языком край его маски, Рэйчел Доес, шепчущая неожиданно грязные откровения в его ухо… Ни одна из них… ни одна из них не работала…

Стальные руки обернулись вокруг него, и он не успел опомниться, как уже лежал на матрасе, и Супермен нависал над ним; удерживал его руки над головой одной рукой, втиснул бедро между его ног и разорвал его рубашку, царапая зубами его грудь.

Андреа Бомонт, лежащая на нем, пахнущая розами и красным вином, Роксанна Саттон, толкнувшая его на пол и оседлавшая его со злой улыбкой, Сильвер Сент-Клод, откидывающая голову назад и кричащая от удовольствия… Ни одна из них не работала… ни одной из них не было достаточно, чтобы проигнорировать… чтобы притвориться…

— Открой глаза, Брюс.

Он этого не сделал.

— Ты такой проказник, — зарычал Супермен. Укусил его. Порвал кожу. — Открой глаза, или ты получишь пустой пояс.

Он пытался напомнить себе, что Супермен в любом случае изнасилует его. По крайней мере, так он получит хоть какую-то выгоду. По крайней мере, так у него было немного контроля. Некоторая власть. Некоторые… вещи. Что-то, что было его.

Он открыл глаза.

Где-то Супермен потерял свою униформу, выставив напоказ неповрежденную кожу и прекрасные симметричные мышцы. Его волосы разметались по лбу в грязной путанице полукудрей, его щеки начали краснеть, и его глаза встретили глаза Брюса ярким, сверкающим синим. В тот момент он выглядел почти как…

Кларк.

Брюс лихорадочно вцепился в образ и быстро построил фантазию. Это был не Супермен. Это был Кларк. Он не был заключенным. Он был гостем. Он посетил крепость. Он мог уехать в любое время. Он приехал после задержания Джокера. Он соблазнил Кларка. Кларк соблазнил его. Они собирались заняться сексом. Это было согласовано. Никаких обязательств. Никаких сделок. Он хотел этого. Он всегда хотел этого.

Этого было совсем мало, но… это сработало. Он сработал. Кларк сработал.

Супермен подался вперед, требуя губами другой пронизывающий поцелуй; он застонал с признательностью, поскольку он чувствовал, что Брюс ответил, он чувствовал, что Брюс прижался к нему, он чувствовал, как Брюс обхватил его бедра ногами в собственном порыве.

— Я знал, что ты не мог больше продолжать притворяться. Я знал…

Его голос был ошибкой. Кларк никогда не разговаривал в таком тяжелом, жестоком, злобном тоне.

— Заткнись.

Супермен поцеловал его в шею, всосал кожу между зубами, пометил его. И Брюс нырнул назад в свою фантазию; представлял, что это голодное всасывание сделал Кларк, эти руки принадлежали Кларку, что это тело принадлежало Кларку. Кларк. Честный. Открытый. Добрый. Заботливый. Сильный. Надежный. Его друг. Его лучший друг. Кларк. Он целовал Кларка. Вдыхал Кларка. Чувствовал Кларка. _Любил_ Кларка.

Супермен, качнувшись, освободил бедра Брюса, и, используя свободную руку, провел пальцами по резинке трусов Брюса, снимая их, обнажая твердеющий пенис мужчины и отбрасывая одежду в сторону.

Он был голый. Они были голые.

— Это не только ради пояса, не так ли? — сказал Супермен и грубо проследил шрам кончиком языка от плеча Брюса до середины груди. — Признай это. Ты хочешь этого.

Снова голос потряс его. Вырвал его из лжи, которую он отчаянно лелеял.

— Заткнись.

Рука вокруг его запястий мучительно напряглась.

— Почему?

Вся непринуждённость, которую мужчина разделял с Кларком, внезапно растаяла, пока он изо всех сил пытался найти схожесть между этими идентичными чертами лица. Супермен. Человек, держащий его в подчинении, был Суперменом. Человек, который изнасиловал его. Человек, который изнасилует его. Человек, который причинял бы ему боль снова и снова, пока наконец не понял бы, что Брюс не любит его… и затем убил его.

Супермен увидел изменения в его языке тела — напряжение его мышц, расширение его зрачков и сжавшиеся челюсти — и быстро подвинулся вперед, оставить ряд сознательно мягких поцелуев на его губах.

— Нет. Хорошо. Без проблем, — более длинный поцелуй. — Я не буду говорить.

Это был первая капля спокойствия, которую он получил с того момента, как Супермен согласился отдать ему пояс. Брюс попытался использовать это. Попробовал восстановить образ Кларка. Попробовал забыть… но… запах… вкус… прикосновение… это был… Супермен.

Он делал это специально. Это был единственный способ, которым он мог создать иллюзию выбора, единственный способ вернуть какой-то контроль над своей жизнью, и единственный способ получить какую-то выгоду из этой ситуации. Это был единственный способ выбить обратно хоть какое-то чувство собственного достоинства из того беспорядка, в который превратилась его жизнь. Условия. Сделки. Соглашения.

Супермен начал проникать в него.

_Супермен._

Его пояс. Он делал это ради пояса. Ради одной «кошки» со съемным тросом, пускового шнура, двенадцати оставшихся нормальных бэтарангов, двух звуковых бэтарангов, маленьких пластиковых бомб, взрывчатого геля, семи дымовых шашек…

— Нет!

Супермен посмотрел на него. Острый взгляд. Проницательный. Ничего не сказал. Не остановился.

Он начал драться, толкаться, бороться…

— Ты обещал, Брюс.

Одна «кошка» со съемным тросом, пусковой шнур, двенадцать оставшихся обычных бэтарангов, два звуковых бэтаранга…

— Нет! Это… не… нет… Я не хочу пояс. Я не хочу его!

Глаза сузились.

— Ты уже не можешь отступить, Брюс, — его голос потемнел. — Мы уже делаем это.

Брюс рычал на него, корчился, брыкался…

— Возьми пояс, — сказал он мягко. — Я не хочу больше причинять тебе боль.

Одна «кошка» с… с… Ничем. Это было ничем. Это не было… это не стоило…

— Слезь с меня!

— Почему?! — взревел Супермен. — Ты целовал меня несколько секунд назад! Ты отвечал! Что изменилось сейчас?!

— Я не хочу его!

— Я не предложу это снова, — пообещал криптонец. — Это — твой единственный шанс, Брюс. Это — все, что у тебя есть.

Брюс впился взглядом в него.

— Я не буду говорить.

Он не ответил.

Супермен принял молчание за согласие, обернул свою руку вокруг бедра Брюса и начал проникать в него. Это причиняло боль.

— Нет, — Брюс зарычал.

Пальцы вокруг его бедра начали напрягаться. Медленно. Нарочно. Его кости заныли. Сопротивлялись. Брюс задохнулся.

— Ты действительно хочешь снова со мной бороться? — шипел инопланетянин. — Или ты все же хочешь пояс?

— Я…

— Как ты хочешь сделать это?

Кларк. Он хотел Кларка.

Но в тот момент ничто не напоминало его друга в человеке над ним. Не было ничего, что напоминало о человеке, которого он только начал называть своим другом, в тех окрашенных в красный глазах. Был только Супермен; лицо застыло в непроницаемой маске. Он не мог притвориться. Не глядя на него.

— Позволь мне закрыть глаза.

Супермен свирепо смотрел. Не двигался.

Брюс стиснул зубы и вытащил руки из того места, куда их пригвоздили, обернул их вокруг шеи Супермена и приподнялся, чтобы прижаться в открытом поцелуе к его губам. Супермен простонал ему в рот, углубил поцелуй и покачнулся вперед, чтобы глубже проникнуть в Брюса.

Глаза закрыты. Он мог притвориться. Глаза закрыты, он мог забыть. Глаза закрыты, он мог убежать в теплую, красивую ложь, где Кларк был здесь, они были вместе, и мир был безопасен.

Он мог притвориться, что был силен. Он мог притвориться, что был могущественным. Он мог притвориться, что был кем-то другим, а не дрессированной собакой.

_Шлюха._

Шлюха, которая продала себя за одну «кошку» со съемным тросом, пусковой шнур, двенадцать оставшихся обычных бэтарангов, два звуковых бэтаранга, маленькие пластиковые бомбы, взрывчатый гель, семь дымовых шашек, дезинтегратор, пластиковые наручники, базовую аптечку, замораживающую гранату и спрей, ребризер и устройство с дистанционным электрическим зарядом.

— Брюс?

Супермен. Он продолжал держать глаза закрытыми и лежал недвижимо.

— Ты хочешь немного поесть?

Он звучал по-другому. Отдаленно. Осторожно. Добро.

— Нет, — зарычал Брюс. Он не намеревался отвечать. Не собирался реагировать. Не снова. Не когда-либо снова. Но что-то в нем отличалось. Что-то маленькое и безопасное, скрытое в его голосе.

— Хорошо. Я скажу Альфреду оставить что-то для тебя, когда ты захочешь.

Он был в постели. Простыни были шелковые. Воздух был теплым. В углу тикали часы.

Он был в поместье. Он был дома.

Супермен ушел.

Все закончилось.

И…

Его глаза открылись. — Кларк?

Человек стоял в дверном проеме в полном облачении.

— Кларк, что?..

Он вспомнил.

Он вспомнил, что нашел образцы крови и ленты безопасности, которые Гордон положил возле сигнала летучей мыши после сражения Лиги Справедливости. Он вспомнил, что распутывал серию убийств и пропавших людей, как цепочку. Он вспомнил, что использовал детектор голосовой частоты, приземлившись в низколежащем многоквартирном доме. Он вспомнил Зсасза. Кровь. Девочку.

Ее шрамы.

Он вспомнил, как она отползала от него. Испуганная. И все, что он мог сделать, было разрушиться под весом ее страха; все, что он мог сделать, было упасть на землю в опустошенном поражении; все, что он мог сделать, было снять маску и просить, молить, чтобы с ней все было в порядке. Чтобы все было в порядке.

Даже притом, что они оба знали, что не было. Даже притом, что они оба слишком рано узнали, что мир не хорош, не справедлив, не безопасен. Даже притом, что они оба знали, что ничто не будет так же хорошо, как до этого.

Он видел худшие вещи. С того момента, как он надел маску и плащ, он видел достаточно, чтобы узнать, как смотреть на кровь, как на доказательство, а не часть человека, как видеть нож, как частичку паззла, а не средство для уродования и уничтожения, видеть плачущую девочку, как спасенную пленницу, а не кого-то, кого он не смог защитить. Он должен был видеть это так. Несколько месяцев назад он мог. Он бы распутал дело, вернулся в пещеру и обновил профиль Зсасза на компьютере.

Это было слово, вырезанное на ее спине.

Это не должно было так по нему ударить. Причинить ему боль. Но оно причинило.

Он был в ловушке; заключен под ее тяжестью, когда она прижалась к нему, заперт за грубым жестоким смыслом ее шрамов, таращившихся на него с ее голой спины, заложником своего такого же зверского опыта. Пойманный в ловушку своим собственным клеймом.

_Шлюха._

Часы. Он держал ее, оцепенело, безнадежно, в течение нескольких часов, прежде чем Кларк пробил стену и забрал их. И через мгновение девушка пропала, через мгновение он летел в объятиях Кларка, который уносил его от маленького плачущего существа, которому он сдался. Сдался дням, в течение которых он выживал на маленькой мечте в затравленных приступах сна; сдался ночам неустанной охоты на улицах Готэма; сдался грызущему знанию своего провала и уснул.

— Я принес тебя домой.

Не в первый раз.

И он мог видеть, что это ранило Кларка. Мог увидеть нервозность в его глазах, оцепенелость его позы, когда он стоял в зияющем дверном проеме, и нервозность, с которой он наблюдал за ним. Кларк спас его. Наблюдал за ним. Страдал за него.

— Я сказал тебе уйти из моего города.

Кларк выглядел пораженным. — Я знаю, Брюс. Это просто… Диана и я волнуемся за тебя, и остальная часть Лиги слишком боится даже заговорить с тобой. Ты действуешь агрессивнее, чем обычно и рискуешь…

— В моем городе, — перебил он. — В одиночку, всем, чем я рискую, так это я сам. А ты — тот, кто подверг опасности других, Кларк.

Яркие голубые глаза посмотрели на него. Моляще. — Я знаю. Извини.

— Извинения не вернут мертвых, — зарычал Брюс и сел. Крякнул от боли и прижал руку к голове. Там была рана. Новая. Зсасз ударил его металлической трубой. Маска взяла на себя большую часть ущерба. Но не всю. Судя по размерам раны у него, возможно, было незначительное сотрясение…

Ужас вспыхнул горячей белой волной позади его глаз. — Что я говорил?

— Брюс?

— Когда ты нашел меня? Я говорил что-нибудь?

— Да… некоторые вещи… почему?

— Какие вещи?

Кларк не ответил.

Пояс. Он сказал Кларку о поясе. О том, как он поддался Супермену. То, как он не был достаточно силен, не был достаточно хорош, чтобы бороться до конца. Он сказал ему. Все закончилось. Он разрушил их отношения. Обеспечил Кларку продолжающиеся неуместное чувство вины. Обеспечивая себе взгляды, только как на слабака, жертву, шлюху.

Он отбросил одеяла, рывком встал с кровати и, качаясь, пошел через комнату к ошеломленному криптонцу.

— Что я говорил?!

— Ничего… ничего важного…

— Скажи мне!

— Ты сказал, что тебе жаль, — ответил Кларк ему, отойдя назад, когда он приблизился. — Ты сказал, что все было наоборот. Ты сказал, что все было неправильно.

— Что еще?

— Я… ты сказал, тебе нужно… что тебе жаль… это все, Брюс. Ты ушел от действительности. Ты не заканчивал предложения.

— За что я извинялся?

Пауза.

— За что? Что это было?

— Я… Я думал, что тебе жаль, что ты накричал на меня… перед прессой.

Он ничего не сказал. Он ничего…

— Почему бы я за это извинялся? Тебя надо было привести в чувство.

Кларк смотрел на него так, как будто он был тикающей бомбой замедленного действия, окруженной криптонитом.

— За… За что ты тогда извинялся?

За то, что не был сильным, пока ты не пришел.

— За то, что неясно выразился в первый раз, — он говорил серьезным тоном. — Уйди из моего города.

Кларк уставился на него. — Я… Я пришел, чтобы увидеть…

— Сейчас.

— Сначала скажи мне, что ты в порядке. Поговори со мной, — нервный вдох. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя в таком состоянии.

— Я в порядке.

— Нет, ты не в порядке! — закричал Кларк. — Не лги мне!

Брюс отодвинул его и пошел по коридору. Кларк немедленно полетел за ним, отчаянно заливая воздух извинениями. Он проигнорировал его. Прошел в красную гостиную, сыграл мотив на фортепьяно и спустился в пещеру.

Огни вспыхнули, освещая ряды темных транспортных средств, линии костюмов Бэтмена, смотрящих на него зияющими утробами и черные крылатые знаки отличия, выштампованные на каждой доступной поверхности. Раскинувшиеся на экранах компьютеров, напечатанные на груди костюмов и видные в форме автомобилей; наблюдающие, обвиняющие, осуждающие.

— …Я не это имел в виду, Брюс. Извини. Я просто хочу помочь. Пожалуйста. Я могу помочь. Я должен…

Он шел торжественно, тихо, через пространство, достиг сейфа. Набрал код, постоял смирно, пока компьютер не завершил быстрое сканирование всего тела и открыл хранилище.

— Брюс? Что ты делаешь?

Мужчина потянулся и достал маленькую свинцовую коробочку со средней полки.

— Достаю криптонит.

Он щелкнул открытой коробкой и вынул кольцо из его отделения. Надел на палец.

— Брюс…

— Я украл кольцо, когда был в параллельном мире, — он пробормотал как будто себе. — Но это было не то. Нет. Это может сработать.

Герой повернулся к Кларку. Криптонец не двигался.

— Я должен поговорить с тобой, Брюс, — аккуратно сказал Кларк. Его дыхание было учащенным. Рваным. — Я не подойду к тебе снова, если это то, чего ты хочешь, но перед уходом мне надо с тобой поговорить. Мы должны, по крайней мере, попытаться уладить это.

— Почему? Ты не хотел этого раньше.

— Я знаю. Я говорил с… — пот появился на его лбу, и он поднял руку, чтобы прислониться к сейфу, — …девочкой.

Глаза Брюса потемнели.

— Зачем?

— Она звала, и… смотри… это не имеет значения. Диана согласилась…

— Таким образом, это своего рода вторжение, — Брюс слышал, что рычит. — Какой-то объединенный фронт приезжает, чтобы поднять меня с пола, пустить несколько искренних слез и починить меня? Слабую сломанную маленькую жертву? — он фыркнул. — Ты думаешь, что можешь просто прилететь, исправить здесь все и улететь в закат? Так дела не делаются, Кларк. Все не так просто.

— Я не…

Он пихнул его. Сильно.

Кларк покачнулся, споткнулся, упал.

— Ты не что, Кларк? Ты не думаешь, что я сломан? Я знаю, что думаешь! Я знаю, что вся чертова Лига думает также! Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя или Диану, или Хэла, я вижу это в ваших глазах.

Мужчина схватил Кларка за свой воротник и неуклюже поднял на ноги. Впечатал в стену.

— Бедный Брюс, — шептал он. — Вот, о чем вы все думаете. Бедный Брюс с его обожженным лицом и хрупким умом. Мы лучше не будем подвергать сомнению то, что он говорит на заседаниях совета, потому что мы можем задеть его чувства, — громче. — Мы лучше не будем дразнить его, когда он заходит в комнату. Мы лучше не будем полностью выкладываться на спаррингах с ним. Мы лучше не будем стоять к нему близко. Или слишком далеко, — еще громче. — Мы лучше спрячемся за нашими совершенными, непомеченными улыбками и разговорами о чертовой погоде!

— Извини.

Это было прикрытие. _Ложь._

Он просто пытался отогнать Кларка. Поскольку Кларк не должен был знать, как он потерпел неудачу. Он не должен был нести это бремя с ним. Ему не нужно было чувствовать вину от осознания, что если бы он приехал немного раньше, то он, возможно, действительно спас его.

Спас его от клейма на щеке.

Это было прикрытие. Но в этот момент, оно казалось реальным. Оно казалось верным. Оно казалось оправданным.

— Я знаю, что тебе жаль, — зарычал Брюс. — Ты даже не можешь больше посмотреть мне в глаза, Кларк.

— Я… это не так.

Брюс ударил его.

— Не лги мне!

Кларк упал на землю с криком боли. Приземлился на руки и колени, прижал ладонь к верхней губе и посмотрел на кровь на коже. Когда он глянул на Брюса, его глаза не светились мягким заинтересованным синим, как в спальне. Они были тверды. Холодны. Пропитанные крошечными огоньками красного цвета.

Брюс напрягся.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Кларк. Его тон был убийственно мягким. — Я не буду лгать тебе, — он оперся на сейф и поднялся на ноги. — Так как ты, несомненно, нормально разбираешься с этим, ты, должно быть, удивишься, когда узнаешь, что я нет, — Брюс замер с вызывающим взглядом. — Так как ты, несомненно, не хочешь говорить об этом с кем-то, это может шокировать тебя, но возможно, только возможно, я хочу.

И он просто почувствовал, что его контроль ускользает, почувствовал, что его решимость ослабевает, и почувствовал, как гнев внутри него застывает и становится хрупким.

— Возможно, капелька понимания того, что я — садистский насильник, ждущий, чтобы случилось что-то, что немного замарало бы меня, — продолжал Кларк. — Возможно, понимание того, как много я могу, и что я мог бы, ранить своего лучшего друга, заставило меня нуждаться в разговоре. Возможно, Брюс, просто возможно, я здесь не для того, чтобы спасти тебя. Возможно, я здесь, чтобы спасти себя.

— Нет, — Брюс шипел. — Нет. Ты не он, — его голос надломился. — Ты совсем не он.

— Ха, — Кларк растянул лицо в уродливой ухмылке, показав кровавые зубы. — Я встретил Бэтмена из параллельного мира, Брюс. Его шрамы не совсем соответствовали твоим, его костюм немного отличался, и он держал более странную компанию.

— Нет.

— Обстоятельство означало, что он был немного менее жестким с теми, кому он позволил бороться рядом, немного менее доверчивый к тем из нас, у кого были суперсилы высокого уровня, и немного более либеральный с теми криптонитовыми стимуляторами. — Многозначительная пауза. — Обстоятельство.

Брюс чувствовал, что его сердце набрало темп, руки облились холодным потом и зубы сжались достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль. — Ты не такой! — он шипел.

— Но забавная вещь, — продолжал Кларк. — Под всем этим, он был все еще… такой же, как ты.

— Не… — зашипел Брюс, — Не смей, чертов…

Беспощадно.

— Супермен и я, — произнес криптонец уверенно. — Мы — одно и то же, — финал.

Уродливое, сердитое, эхо слов, которые заставили его напасть на Супермена в день его спасения. Кощунство, которое угрожало уничтожить друга, который пронес его сквозь жестокую сделку с его телом. Ложь, которая попыталась стереть все… все, что он и Кларк когда-либо разделяли… могли когда-либо разделять.

Брюс сделал выпад вперед с несчастным криком. На этот раз Кларк был готов.

Они упали в путанице конечностей. Сцепившись. Рыча. Борясь.

Кларк вбил Брюса в пол, вцепился в его руку и попытался снять кольцо. Повернувшись, Брюс выбрался из захвата ослабленного криптонца и ударил коленом в живот, кулаком в челюсть, и быстро изменил их положение.

— Ты не он!

— Ты не знаешь этого, Брюс.

Кларк переместился так, как он его учил, использовал вес, а не силу, и скинул его обратно на пол. Шок от боли все еще поврежденных ребер заставил его ослабить захват более крупного мужчины. Кларк вырвался на свободу, повернулся к нему лицом, и упорно увернулся от плохо продуманного нападения Брюса. Его глаза были красными.

Туманными. Глупыми. Безобидными. Но _красными._

Он замер. Почувствовал резкий скачок сердцебиения, свои дикие глаза, и пересохший рот.

Кларк использовал его слабость в своих интересах; сдернул криптонитовое кольцо с пальца, вздрогнул из-за контакта с пылающим зеленым камнем, и с трудом отшвырнул прочь украшение-оружие.

Брюс слышал, как оно зазвенело по полу, по камням, а затем плюхнулось в лужу. Он должен был найти его. Должен… и затем его придавили быстро крепнущими руками, прижали ко дну пещеры телом, что скоро будет неуязвимо, и держали руками, которые все еще были полны солнечным светом. Он изо всех сил пытался бороться с волной воспоминаний, жесткой, суровой схожестью и парализующим страхом, что появлялся каждый раз, когда он видел красную вспышку в глазах.

— Ты не знаешь, — зарычал Кларк меньше, чем в дюйме от его лица. — Ты не знаешь, как часто я думал о том, чтобы унести тебя, раздеть догола и трахнуть. В небе, в Крепости, в каждой комнате этого крупного особняка. Ты не знаешь, как часто я смотрю на тебя и все, чего мне хочется — это дотянуться и дотронуться до тебя. Почувствовать тебя. Почувствовать твой ответ. Ты не знаешь, как мне хочется поцеловать тебя, когда ты работаешь за своим компьютером. Когда ты прикусываешь внутреннюю часть губ. Когда ты хмуришься во время чтения. Ты не знаешь, как…

— Так почему не сделал?! Почему, черт побери, я должен был это узнать через него?! Как сейчас?! Почему ты должен был ждать его, чтобы закончить то, что он начал, а потом выйти вперед и попросить прокатиться?!

— Это не так!

— Слезь с меня!

Кларк немедленно соскочил и оказался в другом конце пещеры.

Брюс лежал неподвижно, ошеломленно, еще мгновение глядя на пустое пространство над собой.

— Это не так, Брюс, — сказал Кларк мягко. — У меня были Лоис и ты…

— Была?

Кларк затих на мгновение. — Есть, — исправился он. — У меня есть Лоис, — глубокий вдох. — И ты бы никогда… я влюбился в парня-натурала. Я знал, что ты никогда не будешь…

— Ты никогда не спрашивал.

Мгновение было слышно только мягкую болтовню летучих мышей, мурлыканье воздуха, скользящего через вентили и слабый гул огней над ними.

— Ты сказал бы да, если бы я это сделал?

Вопрос тяжело повис в воздухе, и не глядя, Брюс знал, что Кларк задержал дыхание. Ожидая. Ожидая ответа на вопрос, который больше не имел значения. Который ничего больше не значил. Ответ, который мог только принести вред.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал.

Медленно он поднялся на ноги и стал подниматься по лестнице, ведущей в особняк. Не глядя на Кларка. Не признавая его, проходя мимо. Не поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, следовал ли он за ним. К тому времени, когда он добрался до столовой, Кларк ушел.


	4. Chapter 4

Кларк сидел на вершине Крепости Одиночества и смотрел на мерзлую пустыню перед ним. Град бьет так, словно вражеская армия на открытой всем ветрам равнине атакует одну из стен Крепости с гневным звоном, сплетая вокруг базы заслон из кристальной, преломляющей солнечный свет стены. Солнечный луч проник в суровый пейзаж, послал резкие вспышки разноцветного света, отталкивающиеся от каждой первозданной частицы, и осветил его инопланетный дом в яркий огненно-синий. Под морем переместился, словно монстр, поджидающий еду.

Челюсть болела.

Тупая, бессмысленная пульсация боли, медленно утихающая, пока его клетки собирали слабое излучение мимолетного солнечного света, что прикасался к его коже и устранял повреждения.

Он надеялся, этого не произойдет.

Он надеялся, что это будет длиться дольше, чтобы образовался синяк, чтобы он смог почувствовать вкус крови и ощутить отпечаток кулака Брюса на щеке.

Он надеялся узнать, каково это — переносить боль, как Брюс; быть обремененным ею в течение нескольких дней, недель или даже месяцев. Работать, несмотря на нее. Сражаться, несмотря на нее. Жить с ней. Быть отмеченным ею.

Он надеялся узнать, каково это — бояться.

Боль в челюсти сменилась тупым зудом, а затем исчезла, оставив ощущение тепла и новой, чистой кожи на месте следа.

В отличие от Брюса, его тело не хранило боль. Не запоминало ее. В отличие от Брюса, у него никогда не будет шрамов.

Кларк посмотрел на правую руку, на идеальную, нетронутую кожу. Когда он нашел Брюса в параллельном мире, Кларк вырезал крылатый символ Бэтмена на лице его двойника. Он даже порезал пальцы и ладонь… И ничего из этого сейчас уже не было видно. Что значит, что и ничего не осталось и на лице двойника. Прямо как он, Супермен из параллельного мира не хранил боль. Не был помечен ею. Не было никакого шрама. Прямо как он, насильник Брюса будет где-то сидеть превосходно выглядя. Выглядя прекрасно, тогда как Брюс должен носить его знак всю оставшуюся жизнь.

И… боже, он душил его.

Распял его.

Давил на него.

Когда он отбросил криптонит, ему следовало отступить, подать Брюсу руку и попытаться помириться. Вместо этого он схватил его и сказал, что хочет его трахнуть. Вцепился в него, несмотря на то, что услышал, как подскочило сердцебиение Брюса; несмотря на то, что увидел вспышку неприкрытого страха в его глазах; несмотря на то, что он знал, что произошло. Это было словно он вернулся к… Боже… Как он мог быть настолько безрассудным? Таким жестоким? Таким глупым! Как он мог так поступить с Брюсом? Зная, что он сделал. Зная, каково это было. Зная, на что это может быть похоже. Зная, на кого он, возможно, похож…

— Ты идиот, — пробормотал он. Голос болезненно скрежетал. — Ты чертов идиот.

Брюс никогда не простит его. Не сейчас. Уж точно не после этого. Их дружба закончилась, и это все только его вина. Секрет, что Брюс не должен был узнать — уж точно не сейчас — он взял и вывалил прямо на него. Тогда, когда Брюс нуждался в понимании и сострадании, он взял и толкнул его обратно в темноту, из которой недавно вытащил его.

Его эйдетическая память* прокручивала события в ужасных подробностях. Ощущение ускоряющегося пульса Брюса под пальцами, непроизвольный вздох, сотрясший все еще хрупкие ребра, и отражение его собственных красных глаз в голубых глазах Брюса. Он вспомнил, как Брюс скривил губы в оскале, как мышцы его тела напряглись и как жесткий, вызывающий взгляд оттолкнул его. Он вспомнил запах пота, острее и слаще, чем обычно, с оттенком страха.

Брюс сказал ему проваливать. Что он, собственно, и сделал. И шок, озаривший его лицо, разрывал сердце. Брюнет совсем не ожидал, что Кларк послушается его. Миллиардер ожидал… он не заметил этого ошеломленного выражения тогда. Он был слишком зол. Слишком расстроен.

Он говорил о Лоис. И… четыре слова, что позже изменили все. Все, что он думал, имело смысл, стало запутанным, и все сбивающее с толку стало приобретать смысл. Четыре слова.

Ты никогда не спрашивал.

Его память быстро прошлась сквозь все то время, что они знали друг друга и начала заново систематизировать, переосмысливать, переоценивать… Случайный удар ладонью по бедру шесть лет назад. Длительное оценивание его поврежденного костюма пять лет назад. Вызывающая голубая вспышка из-под маски, когда он открывал бутылку воды зубами четыре года назад. Руки, часто прикасаясь, корректировали его позицию во время тренировки три года назад. Два года назад он опирался на плечо Кларка, чтобы поближе посмотреть на монитор. Год назад… это прекратилось. Сразу после начала их с Лоис отношений. Нет. Он забегает вперед. Брюс никогда не говорил, что он привлекал его. Кларк видел какой-то подтекст в этих ситуациях. Неверно истолковал воспоминания.

Бэтмен поцеловал его.

В параллельном мире. Тогда, когда он думал, что Брюс исчез. Умер. Он и другой Бэтмен поцеловались.  
Вцепились друг в друга, словно влюбленные в последние минуты жизни на обреченной планете. Не нуждаясь на самом деле друг в друге, но и не желая оставаться в одиночестве в этот миг.  
Но если Бэтмен целовал его, обнимал, скорбел с ним… Если Бэтмен влюбился в его Супермена настолько, что скучал по тому человеку, каким он когда-то был так сильно, что вцепился в него на мгновение в передышке от горя… Если Бэтмену нужен был Супермен, такой, каким он был раньше, то, возможно ли, что Брюс тоже когда-то хотел его?

Это было не важно.

Даже если когда-то они с Брюсом могли быть вместе, даже если когда-то была возможность решить все с помощью поцелуя и вопроса, то это время ушло. После всего, что случилось, будет чудом, если когда-нибудь Брюс просто посмотрит в его сторону. После того мира, того Супермена и их глупейшего поведения, он не удивится, если Брюс будет занят заточкой криптонитового бэтаранга с его именем на нем. Даже если было время, был шанс, то он уже ушел.  
Вокруг Брюса Уэйна была толпа женщин, которых он постоянно баловал и он, и Лоис. Он заметил положение солнца. Лоис…

Он спрыгнул с крепости и пролетел над поверхностью земли настолько низко, насколько это только возможно. Ледяной воздух взметнулся вокруг него, морская вода расступалась на его пути, и Земля исчезла перед ним. Арктика уступила канадским лесам, которые в свою очередь сменились лугами за великими озерами, и, наконец, Метрополисом. Был уже вечер, и город сиял пьянящими обещаниями, пока он летел сквозь сверкающие улицы в сторону своей квартиры. Его сердце упало, когда он увидел широко раскрытую балконную дверь и шторы, развевающиеся на ветру.

Он приземлился. Лоис сидела на диване, положив ноги на журнальный столик, и рядом с ней стояла миска с попкорном. На ней было красное вечернее платье, макияж и изысканная прическа. На шее висел небольшой кулон, украшенный знаменитым гербом семьи Эла.

— Почему ты не в ресторане? — печально спросил он. Ему уже был известен ее ответ.

— Я была. На закуску у меня были жареные грибы, заправленные помидорами и песто, но потом я решила почувствовать себя настоящим американцем и заказала на основное стейк с печеным картофелем. О, и там было немного шоколада… Наверно… Но было вкусно. Я не смогла съесть все это. Немного есть в холодильнике.

— Я пришел, чтобы встретиться с тобой.

Она отмахнулась от его слов.

— Ресторан закрылся пару часов назад, Смолвиль.

Программа, которую она смотрела, прервалась на срочный выпуск новостей. Кларк вздрогнул, когда включились такие знакомые кадры, когда Брюс кричал на него. Лоис выключила звук.

— Прости. Я не понял, что было так поздно. Солнце не садится на северном полюсе.

— И часы не подходят к костюму, — добавила она саркастически.

— Мне правда жаль. Мы пойдем завтра вечером. Я закажу нам столик и…

Лоис подняла руку.

— Не волнуйся, Кларк.

— Нет. Это был наш юбилей. Это важно. Надо что-то делать…

Она остановила его.

— Серьезно. Не надо.

Кент смущенно стоял у окна, пока она смотрела телепередачу. Он хмуро взглянул на обручальное кольцо, что лежало на столе между ними. Попытался вспомнить, сколько раз она надевала его в последнее время.

— Новости, — сказала она, наконец, фыркнув. — Нет журналистской честности. Ты только посмотри на это.

Он этого не сделал.

— Все, о чем они говорят это то, что сказал Бэтмен. Никто из них даже не подумал, о том, что здесь есть что-то еще. Видишь, какой дерганный Флэш? Он выглядит как ребенок, стоящий в коридоре и подслушивающий родительскую ссору на кухне.

Кларк нервно затеребил край плаща.

Она продолжила.

— И Чудо-Женщина. Видишь, как она сжала губы? Какие у нее глаза? Как у охранника, готового вытащить пьяного начальника из бара. Зеленый Фонарь, с другой стороны, толкает оператора словно он Джокер. Очень раздраженный.

Он, наконец, повернулся к экрану. Хэл растолкал большинство из них, с оскаленными зубами, опущенным кольцом и глазами, светящимися уродливым инопланетным зеленым светом. Его губы двигались. Кларку даже не нужно слышать, чтобы знать, какие слова тот произносил. Он запомнил их.

— Ладно, либо ты возвращаешься сам, либо это делаю уже я, приятель.

— Сейчас, — произнесла Лоис, когда взяла пульт и быстро перемотала новости к началу. — Бэтмен только выглядит как Бэтмен. Сложно что-то понять из-за этой маски. Плюс, он обычно старается избегать камер, так что мы не знаем, говорит ли он обычно так, или, как правило, использует язык тела и т.д. Но взгляни на Супермена. Это твоя история.

— Лоис.

— Возможно, что ты считаешь, что этот грязный репортаж поймал редкий момент. Но, судя по остальной Лиге, это был просто взрыв и в до этого напряженной обстановке. И Супермен, — вещала она вдумчиво, — он в центре всего.

Кларк взглянул на Лоис.

— Давай не будем говорить об этом?

— Просто дай мне закончить, — легко произнесла она и указала на экран. Нехотя он последовал за ее взглядом. — Как правило, Супермен осознает, как он выглядит на камеру. Он всем раздает эти маленькие персональные улыбки, если есть повод, то подпирает бедра руками и называет всех журналистов по имени перед отлетом достаточно быстро, чтобы впечатлить, но не напугать. Это почти стало рутиной.

Он угрюмо посмотрел на свое размытое изображение.

— Но здесь его взгляд устремлен только на большого старого Б, — мягко заметила Лоис. — В своей статье я зашла так далеко, что назвала его восторженным.

— Ты пишешь статью об этом?

— Я написала статью об этом, — поправила она его. — Первая страница в сегодняшней утренней газете.

— Это неправильно. Это не новости. Это сплетни.

— Супермен и Бэтмен в ссоре? Пожалуйста. Возможно, была объявлена война, и эта новость будет во всех новостях.

— Это не значит, что это правильно.

— Черт, Кларк, — Лоис в конце концов взорвалась. — Супермен и Бэтмен в ссоре — это война! Люди уже выбрали стороны и маршируют по улицам за них.

Он не хотел говорить об этом сейчас. Он не хотел говорить о Бэтмене, о Супермене или о шокирующих новостях, все еще идущих по телевизору. Но он не мог найти слов, что могли бы плавно сменить тему на кольцо, лежащее на сосновом столе. Он не мог подобрать правильные извинения за пропущенный ужин. Не мог собрать воедино предложения, что могли бы сохранить их отношения.

Она продолжила.

— Но, как я и сказала, он был восхищен. Он жадно внимал каждому слову Бэтмена. Вздрагивал при каждой паузе. Сломанный человек с лотерейным билетом, слушающий как называют все номера, кроме его.

— Это не так.

— Я была там, Кларк.

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее.

Ее губы скривились в маленькой горькой улыбке.

— Напряженный. Глубоко увлеченный или поглощённый.

— Ты была тем репортером из Дэйли Плэнет, — осознал он. — Именно поэтому ты написала эту статью.

— Ты чуть не убил меня, — лаконично сообщила она ему. — Когда та тварь ударила тебя, и ты упал в парк, ты чуть ли не убил меня и двух других журналистов, — Лоис дала этим словам осесть, прежде чем продолжить. — Это было близко. Я могла протянуть руку и прикоснуться к тебе. Но даже тогда, еще до речи Бэтмена, ты был… поглощен им.

Он ждал. Ждал, когда она продолжит, чтобы покончить с этим.

— Это забавно, — мягко, спокойно она продолжила. — Пока я не увидела это, я даже и не осознавала, насколько далеки мы стали. Нет. Далеки — не то слово. Пресыщены — лучше. Незаинтересованы. Не поглощены друг другом, — она вздохнула, взяла обручальное кольцо и поднялась на ноги. Подошла к нему. — То, как Супермен смотрит на Бэтмена, говорит о том, что что-то ужасное с ним произошло. Я бы все отдала, чтобы ты также смотрел на меня. Отбросить образ, отбросить рутину и на самом деле посмотреть на меня.

— Лоис, я люблю тебя, — тихо, безнадежно.

Она остановилась перед ним и устремила на него твердый взгляд. — Ты больше не знаешь меня, Кларк, — взяла его руку и переложила кольцо ему в ладонь. — Мне жаль.

Она была права.

И насколько было больно это признать, все же она была права. После возвращения из параллельного измерения он почти не разговаривал с ней и, когда они говорили, он слышал, но не слушал. Он никогда не рассказывал ей о параллельном мире, о другой Лоис, о другом Супермене. Это были одни из многих вещей, о которых он никогда не говорил ей. Никогда не признавался. Никогда не делился.  
И в течение следующих месяцев она перестала рассказывать ему, до этого момента, когда они стоят в тишине и смотрят друг на друга, и это было слишком поздно. Слишком поздно, чтобы возместить ущерб тем, что нужно было сказать. Это было слишком поздно для каких-либо слов.

— Я… Я попрошу Джимми…

— Нет, — положила руку на его грудь. Прямо на знак. — Джимми ничего не знает об этом, и я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал своей личностью ради меня. Не тогда, когда тебе все еще предстоит выяснить, кто или что наслало этих роботов на Метрополис.

— Я уже жил с Джимми раньше, — напомнил он ей.

— Да, и только Бог знает, как он не заметил угол от твоего плаща, торчащего с твоей стороны дивана.

— Это случилось только один раз, — возразил Кларк.

Лоис вздохнула и потерла висок.

— Мне не будет сложно найти новую квартиру. Я получу повышение от Перри. Он мне должен, — откинула волосы и встретилась с ним взглядом. — Я не хочу, чтобы это было сумбурно, Кларк. Я любила тебя и я… Я все еще хочу остаться друзьями. Я хочу помочь, — поддразнивающую улыбку испортили только непролившиеся слезы, блестящие в ее глазах. — И я все еще хочу эксклюзивы про Супермена.

Кларк прерывисто вздохнул, сжал в руке кольцо и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— А что насчет Кларка Кента? — пошутил он. — Я слышал, что он неплохой писатель. И тоже сейчас внештатный сотрудник.

— Кент? — усмехнулась она игриво. — Да ладно, Супермен. Он хороший парень, я тебе уверяю, но он не сможет получить Пулитцеровскую премию.

— Возможно, однажды.

— В твоих мечтах, См…

Она подавила рыдание, поднесла руку ко рту, и быстро отвернулась от него. Он молча шагнул вперед и сгреб ее в тесные объятья. Они стояли так в течение долгого времени. Обнявшись, с опущенными лицами, и прерывистым и загнанным дыханием.

Лоис. Нахальный репортер, с которым он познакомился среди неразберихи из заваленных столов и разбросанной бумаги, ручки, непрофессионально торчащей из-под блузки, и вспыхнувшего от волнения лица, когда она представляла законченную статью о захоронениях химических отходов корпорации Лютора. Лоис. Прогрессивная, хитрая женщина, что потянула его за край плаща прочь из толпы на его первое эксклюзивное интервью и ночной полет над крышами Метрополиса. Лоис. Чудовищный редактор, который будет возвращать обратно его работу, исчерченную огромным количеством красных чернил и красть его кофе перед тем, как уйти на невероятных каблуках.

Лоис. Блестящее, красивое создание, что победно вручит ему картину Супермена, нарисованную на стекле, изогнутые ножницы, которые, наверно, будут применены против его волос, и тихо прошепчет ему на ухо «попался». Лоис. Человек, которому он купил кольцо, планируя провести с ним остаток своей жизни, и которого любил. Лоис.

И как-то за последние несколько минут эта глава его жизни закончилась. Закончилась просто, неконфликтно — разговором и утешающими объятьями. Возможно, сегодня она спасла их от нескольких лет страданий. Возможно, она спасла их от жестокого развода. Возможно, она спасла их дружбу от распада на гниющие части, какими были их мертвые отношения. Но все, что он мог сейчас видеть, это как лепестки цветка, за которым он присматривал и ухаживал, увядали и умирали. В этот момент он не мог думать о том, как хорошо они расстались или о том хорошем, что она приобрела для них. Все, о чем он мог думать — это конец.

— Не… не хочешь полетать? — прошептал он. — Прямо как в старые добрые времена?

Она взглянула на него, обняла за шею и встала на цыпочки. Этого было достаточно.

Он пронес ее по тому же маршруту, по которому ходят туристические автобусы. Главная улица расстилалась под ними, как красный ковер, в золотом, сверкающем великолепии. Гирлянды были натянуты между деревьев мемориального парка, и небольшой оркестр играл на свежей ухоженной траве, несмотря на поздний час. Они кружились на вершине самой высокой точки башни ЛексКорп, словно танцоры в игрушечной коробке с украшениями, около округлых мраморных стен мэрии и покинули город, скользя по поверхности воды плотины С.А.И. По привычке отдохнули на крыше Дэйли Плэнет под медленно вращающимся золотым глобусом, ставшим культовой для постоянно меняющегося города.

— Ты не должна уходить, — произнес Кларк через некоторое время. — Я вряд ли больше смогу проводить здесь время. И сейчас я фрилансер, так что могу работать практически везде.

Она смотрела на город.

— Куда ты пойдешь?

— Крепость. Сторожевая башня.

— Это ответ Супермена, — пробормотала она. — Не Кларка.

Он ничего не ответил.

— У Кларка должен быть постоянный адрес, — напомнила Лоис ему. — Или он будет признан пропавшим без вести, а через некоторое время его будут считать мертвым.

— Пожалуй, пора.

Она послала ему мрачный взгляд, и на мгновение он вернулся в тот день, когда они впервые встретились, и он уронил ее во время полета. Это было всего лишь на мгновение, и он оправдывался, что это было случайно. Мрачный взгляд, который был у нее сейчас, вторил тому яростному взгляду, что она послала ему в ту ночь.

— Если ты убьешь Кларка Кента, Супермен, я тебя сдам как убийцу.

— Я серьезно, Лоис.

— Так и я тоже, — заверила она его напрямик. — Я знаю тебя уже довольно давно, Смолвиль. Если ты оставишь Кларка позади, ты оставишь позади и свою связь с человечеством, и это то, что не может позволить себе эта планета, — она поежилась и потерла плечи. — Если ты оставишь Кларка, все что останется — это Супермен. Быть богом все время… Власть развращает, а абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно. Великие люди практически всегда плохие люди.

— Acton.

— Gesundheit.*

Он открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, что он ссылался на ее цитату, уловил край хитрой улыбки и остановился.

— Кларк Кент — не великий человек, — продолжила она после паузы. — Но он лучший из мужчин. Дай ему умереть, и я не думаю, что кто-то захочет увидеть Супермена, что оставил все позади.

Она была права даже больше, чем знала.

— Ты по-прежнему можешь забрать квартиру, — произнес он. — Я найду что-то еще.

— Ммм… Я уверена, что Бэтмен позволит тебе остаться.

Это была шутка, он знал, рожденная горячими новостями. Знание этого не защитило его. Не помогло ему не вздрогнуть. Не помогло не отвернуться. Лоис читала его как открытую книгу.

— Я думала, что независимо от того чем был этот бой, там должно быть что-то большее, чем просто роботы, если ты даже чуть не раздавил меня, — размышляла она. Ее голос принадлежал уже не женщине, которую он принес сюда, заключенную в его объятьях, а журналисту-победителю, работающему в офисе под ними. — Значит ли это, что ты на самом деле знаешь адрес своего товарища по команде? Это утешает. Я начала волноваться, что вы все носите маски во время встреч Лиги Справедливости.

Его щеки покраснели.

— О, Боже, — она хлопнула ладонью по лбу. — Ты знаешь, не так ли?

Он засмеялся.

Неожиданно, это все, что ему оставалось делать. После нескольких месяцев неопределенности, разрушающей вины дома и хрупкого перемирия между ним и нормальностью, ему ничего не оставалось кроме как смеяться. Смеяться, как он сделал, когда она впервые встретила его в костюме и без обиняков предложила ему назвать цвет кружева на ее лифчике. Через мгновение он выяснил, что она его не носит. Он тогда засмеялся. Смеялся из-за наглого предложения на будущее. Смеялся над маленьким, простым, разделенным моментом. Смеялся, потому что это было лучше, чем альтернатива.

Сейчас он смеялся, потому что это лучше, чем плакать, шутил, так как это лучше, чем кричать, и улыбался, потому что это лучше, чем угрожать. Он смеялся, ведь было слишком много плохого в последние месяцы, слишком много слез, слишком много крика, слишком много угроз. Он смеялся, потому что все было кончено, все было сказано, и все, что ему оставалось — либо смеяться, либо плакать.

Четыре часа спустя он сидел в середине поля, в одиночку, и считал звезды. В детстве он часто обращался к ним, маша рукой, когда бежал сквозь кукурузное поле ночью. Он махал и делал вид, что там были инопланетные глаза, смотрящие на него сквозь эти звезды. Такие же люди, как он.  
Тогда он еще не мог летать, все еще делал глубокий вдох перед тем, как поднять трактор, и казалось, что бежать наравне с поездом — это лучшее, что у него было, и что он когда-нибудь мог сделать. Все было большим. Ферма была большая. Смолвиль был большой. Люди были большими. Если кто-то умирал, все менялось. Если кто-то рождался, все вновь менялось. Теперь… теперь же человек казался маленьким. За исключением Перри Уайта, который все еще заставлял его быть очень внимательным под взглядом; его хозяйка многозначительно тыкала ему в ребра всякий раз, когда на пороге ее дома появилась статья про Супермена; и Джимми уверял его, что Xbox — это читерство.

Возможно, Лоис была права.

Возможно, разница между ним и Суперменом из параллельного мира была не в одном трагичном событии, а в Кларке Кенте. Возможно, он был не бомбой замедленного действия, а человеком с выбором. Выбором остаться среди принявших его людей или удалиться в Криптонский мавзолей его отца-инопланетянина. Выбором лететь, пока планета не станет маленькой и понятной, или ходить и видеть сложный клубок жизни вокруг него. Выбором быть отчужденным пришельцем или человеком с выглядывающим углом плаща из-под его бока дивана.

Он надеялся, что она права.

Но все равно было слишком поздно.

Она ушла. Брюс ушел. За несколько часов он потерял их обоих. Он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким с тех пор, как Джор-Эл не ответил ему, когда он бежал по полю и махнул звездам, но никто не помахал в ответ.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Эйдетики — то есть обладатели эйдетической памяти — запоминают именно зрительные образы, надолго отпечатывающиеся у них в памяти, и человек может вернуться к ним практически в любой момент, даже если видел какой-либо объект совсем недолго.

* — Решено/Апчхи.  
— Будь здоров.  
Игра слов, над которой мы долго ломали голову, но так ничего путного и не придумали. Ждем ваших предложений)


	5. Chapter 5

Кровь просочилась сквозь зубы, разлилась по его нижней губе и закапала вниз на доски из выбеленного дуба, прямо под ноги. Волокна дерева сплетались в извилистые прожорливые узоры под сапогами: переплетенные тела змей или море, вращающееся против железной воли течения. Не было ничего красивого в извивающихся линиях отполированного, мертвого дерева. Только агрессия. Только слепой, уродливый инстинкт.

— Вызов Супермена.

Он нырнул за мраморную колонну, пол за ним взорвался от двойного выстрела теплового зрения. Белое дерево падало как снег, когда он ухватился за строительные леса, украшающие часть стены. Сплюнул кровь.

Биалия. Он в Биалии.

Размытым движением нападающий оказался прямо перед ним, его глаза сверкали красным, а ноги парили над землей.

Он в Биалии, и у него проблемы.

Кулак влетел в его плащ, когда он перевернулся, и отбросил его на стену. Едва зажившие ребра завопили в знак протеста, внутренние пластины брони на спине разбились вдребезги, и снова кровь подступила к его горлу, выплеснувшись изо рта. Второй кулак поднялся, чтобы раздавить его череп о стену.

Брюс активировал звуковой бэтаранг.

Не привыкший к суперслуху, его роботизированный противник рефлекторно отпустил его, схватившись за голову. Брюс оттолкнулся от стены, перепрыгнул через плечи андроида и прикрепил пару маленьких пластиковых взрывчаток по обе стороны его головы. Размахивающая рука заставила его потерять равновесие. Он ушел с линии броска. Промазал. Пригнулся и покатился, как умел. Крякнул от боли, повязка на сломанной бедренной кости сместилась.

Это была ловушка. Ловушка, рассчитанная на кого-то более могущественного, чем он. Ловушка, в которую он вляпался.

Андроид Амазо грациозно запустил себя в воздух, паря над ним, в его металлические челюсти были встроены маленькие черные бомбы, и глаза были ужасно знакомого цвета. Брюс изо всех сил пытался проглотить комок безумного страха, вызванного этим красным взором, пытался остановить дрожь в руках, вцепившись в отделения на поясе, пытался выглядеть угрожающе, словно у него все было под контролем, когда потянул к себе детонатор и осколок криптонита. Он знал, что выглядел так же, как и чувствовал себя — словно маленький, отчаянный человек в разбитом бэткостюме.

Амазо остановился, посмотрел на светящийся зеленый камень в его руке и через мгновение оказался на другом конце комнаты. Его металлическая кожа задрожала, меняясь.

— Вызов Флэ…

Он активировал взрывчатку.

Удар был достаточно сильный, чтобы сбить его на землю и выбить криптонит из пальцев.

Амазо — высокопродвинутый кибернетический андроид с возможностью повторить способности металюдей или генетически продвинутых инопланетян при столкновении, фирменное создание профессора Иво, сделанное по технологии, украденной из лаборатории СТАР, и оружие, выбираемое многими злодеями против Лиги Справедливости. Такой же Амазо был недавно экипирован устройством для поглощения атак на средние дистанции. Такое же он обнаружил в останках роботов, что атаковали Метрополис, вместе с зашифрованным кодом, о котором позже рассказал Иво, после его поимки и заключения в террористической стране Биалии.

Биалия. Он был в Биалии. Он послал сигнал бедствия сорок семь секунд назад. Киборг уже должен был получить его в башне. Лига уже в процессе отправки. Флэш и Супермен появятся в любую секунду.

Амазо упал на колени, а затем на грудь. Дымящийся конец шеи разбрызгивал черную жидкость.

— Впечатляет, — раздался богатый, темный женский голос, приправленный тяжелым безжалостным тоном.

— Не лучшая моя работа, — прорычал он.

— Ты, человек, разрушил мою машину, — произнесла Королева пчел, неслышно подкравшись из другого конца комнаты на острых каблуках. — Мою машину с мощью криптона, — она была одета в традиционное облегающее черное шелковое платье, украшенное рядом небольших камней и военным высоким воротником. Золото украшало ее голову и руки, венчало носки сапог и сверкало в ушах. Темные глаза смотрели на него с неприкрытой ненавистью. — Независимо от того, как для тебя это выглядит, Бэтмен. Это впечатляет.

— Ты напала на Метрополис, — произнес он осторожно. Медленно встал. — Рискнула начать войну с Соединенными Штатами. Зачем? — плечи и бок прострелило болью в ответ на движение.

Она холодно улыбнулась.

— Ты уже знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

Супермен. Она устроила ловушку для Супермена. Нападение на Метрополис — это просто приглашение, чтобы он пришел сюда и вляпался в нее. И дальнее расстояние, чтобы датчик Амазо собрал образцы силы с его товарищей по Лиге.

— Кто заплатил тебе? — прорычал он.

— Есть много людей, которые заплатили бы, чтобы увидеть смерть Супермена, — ответила она. — Но это, Бэтмен, было не ради денег.

— Тогда зачем?

Ее улыбка не исчезла. Жестокая злая маска.

— Как ты отлично заявил на прошлой неделе, Супермен опасен. Даже больше, чем опасен. Этот случай может дать титул человеку, что является угрозой для всего человечества. Можете ли вы себе представить, что произойдет, если он решит захватить власть? Взять все под контроль?

Он подавил воспоминания.

— Так ты хочешь убить его.

— На благо человечества, — сказала она негромко. — Для более безопасного мира.

— С твоим контролем над андроидом с силой криптонца? Я сомневаюсь в этом.

Резкий смешок.

— Нет, Бэтмен. С моим контролем над тремя андроидами с силой криптонца. — она захлопала в ладоши. — Амазо два точка два, Амазо два точка три, приоритет Альфа на устранение Бэтмена.

Панель в стене сдвинулась вниз, и два Амазо вышли на свет. Металлические лица повернулись к нему, обрабатывающие элементы дрожали, монотонные голоса перешли в стерео.

— Вызов Супермена.

Он сможет сделать это.

Если он бросит дистанционный звуковой заряд и несколько взрывающихся бэтарангов, он сможет отвлечь их на достаточно долго, чтобы броситься назад, найти криптонит и ослабить их. Силы Чудо-Женщины уменьшаются при повторном сильном ударе. Если решат сымитировать Флэша, то это сделает их уязвимыми для масштабной электрической атаки. Единственный, помимо них, член Лиги, который был в день атаки — это Зеленый Фонарь, и эти модели недостаточно развиты, чтобы сымитировать оружие.

Это будет нелегко. Но он сможет это сделать.

Что-то обрушилось на него. Тяжело. Быстро. Мир потерялся во внезапном, удушающем ударе с воздуха и размытом взрыве цвета.

И тогда он оказался снаружи, задыхающийся и прислоненный к стене…

— Кларк? Что ты?..

— Все в порядке. Мы позаботимся об этом, — исчез он в красно-синем пятне.

Брюс уставился на пустое пространство перед ним прежде, чем повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на дворец, в который он вломился в начале ночи. Он не понимал. Кларк вытаскивал его из опасности и прежде, но он никогда не убирал его из боя. Он там что-то пропустил? Газ? Оружие? Что-то, что могло бы причинить ему вред?

Внутри раздался оглушительный грохот.

Он сжал зубы и схватился за водосток, кряхтя от боли, когда броня задела больное место, и напряженно побежал по крыше обратно к главному залу, где Королева пчел застигла его врасплох своим Амазо. Он спустился в вентиляционную шахту, через которую он ранее проник в это здание, снес паникующих охранников, словно призрак, и вновь появился на поле боя.

Опоры были вырваны из стен и лежали на полу из мореного дуба клубком искорёженного металла. Королева пчел стояла, прижавшись к стене за одним из Амазо, сражавшимся с Флэшем в размытых вспышках опрокидывающих движений. Второй Амазо стоял в середине комнаты, стреляя во вспышки голубого и красного, кружащие вокруг столбов. Из дверей в конце комнаты повалили роботы, похожие на напавших на Метрополис.

Он нажал на край маски.

— Киборг. Где остальная Лига?

— Аквамен уже здесь. Тот парень, что умеет говорить с рыбами.

— Я в пути, — прервала Диана. — Буду через десять минут.

— Я недалеко. И со мной Стрела, — произнес Зеленый Фонарь.

— В огромной зеленой перчатке. Потому что так я работаю, — добавил он.

— Какова ситуация? — спросил Киборг.

— У нас все под контролем! — огрызнулся Кларк по связи. Рванул вперед, обрушившись на раздражающего андроида и вбил его в землю так, что та пошла волнами. Редкая древесина раскололась и взорвалась в воздухе, осколки кибернетического приспосабливающегося металла разлетелись от разрушившегося Амазо, куски разрушившегося дерева взметнулись в воздух, чтобы дождем обрушиться на них. Брюс упал, перекатился и втянул воздух от боли, когда летящий робот врезался в его плечо.

Когда он посмотрел снова, Флэш и Королева пчел исчезли, Амазо, которого атаковал Кларк, валялся, брызгая искрами на землю, и волна более маленьких роботов неслась к нему. Красное свечение их оружия сверкало на полированной металлической поверхности, выделяло суровые безликие профили и отбрасывало длинные голодные тени на безжизненные конечности.

Слабые места. Сустав в туловище, сплетения проводов позвоночника и главный компонент их оружия. Если он выбьет болт из их голов, дизраптор* покончит с ними.

Брюс двигался с той небольшой подвижностью, которую выдавало его поврежденное тело. Атака. Увернуться. Ударить в ответ.

Они продвигались плотными рядами, замена из предыдущего ряда становилась вперед, чтобы заполнить щель.

Еще одна ударная волна. Его подбросило в воздух, ударило о стену и он начал падать.

Кто-то схватил его за плащ, натянув ткань, и вытащил из каменных объятий. Второй раз за эту ночь его мир исчез в потоке размытых форм и порывов воздуха.

— Нет!

Кларк отпустил его снаружи. — Мне жаль, Брюс. Остальная часть Лиги практически уже здесь и тебе не нужно… Мне жаль. Просто… просто оставайся снаружи.

Брюс в шоке смотрел, как он понесся обратно в здание. Зарычал и достал гарпунное ружье. Он был на полпути на крышу, прежде чем Кларк появился, подцепил его за талию, и в головокружительном тумане они оказались на склоне холма за пределами города.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Ты ранен, Брюс… ты… ты не… просто останься здесь. Пожалуйста, просто останься здесь. Мне жаль.

Кларк исчез.

Какое-то мгновение Брюс смотрел ему вслед. Уставился на горячий пустой ночной воздух, на далекие огни, и на белоснежный дворец, венчающий город. Звуки битвы терялись в пустынном, обжигающем ветре. Но несмотря на жару, влажность и вес его доспехов, он чувствовал холод. Застывший. Хрупкий. Слабый. Шлю… Со стоном он щелкнул отделением на перчатке и принялся набирать команды для бэтвинга.

Прошло шесть минут и двадцать три секунды, когда его корабль прибыл, отвез его обратно в центр города и выбросил его в воздухе над дворцом. Он приземлился в шквале ткани и уже почти прыгнул в вентиляцию, когда появился Кларк и снова схватил его.

— Пожалуйста, Брюс!

— Отпусти меня!

Кларк подчинился. Опустил его на склоне холма за пределами города.

— Брюс, — произнес он быстро, затаив дыхание, — остальная часть Лиги уже прибыла и…

— Верни меня обратно!

Кларк выглядел расстроенно.

— Нет. Чтобы разрушить этих роботов, я должен… Ты мог пострадать, Брюс! Ты чуть снова не сломал все кости и… И эти последние лучше. Умнее. Я не могу сдерживаться. Я должен… Флэш уже поймал Королеву пчел… Это небезопасно.

Брюс свирепо посмотрел на него.

— Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

— Пожалуйста, Брюс, — умолял Кларк. — Пожалуйста, я знаю, я не давал никакой причины доверять мне, знаю, все, что я сделал, ранило тебя, и я знаю, что скорее всего ты никогда не захочешь ничего слышать обо мне или видеть меня, но пожалуйста… здесь ты в безопасности. Ты… пожалуйста… останься здесь.

Бэтмен стал набирать ряд чисел, которые бы в одно мгновение привели бэтвинг и посадили его.

— Мне жаль, Брюс — одним слитным движением Кларк снял с него перчатки, а следом упала и маска. Брюс закрыл глаза, ослепленный без линз темнотой, и устремился вслед за пришельцем, зная, что тот еще здесь. Кларк увернулся от него. — Я не могу потерять тебя снова. Мне жаль.

Движение воздуха возвестило его уход. И он не мог поверить… не мог понять… не мог принять… Кларк… Кларк только что…

Он должен возвращаться. Нет. Это то, что Кларк от него ждет. Он должен убираться отсюда. Он должен найти безопасное место. Небольшое место. Темное место. Такое темное и небольшое место, в котором его никто не найдет. Он его не найдет.

Он побежал.

Бежал вниз по склону, в охватывающую темноту, в самое сердце странной чужой ночи, подальше от мерцания городских огней. Бежал до тех пор, пока вес его плаща не стал ощущаться телом, обернутым вокруг шеи, ушибленная нога отдавала горячими вспышками головокружительной боли, он бежал до тех пор, пока кровь не застучала в его ушах, как крылья летучей мыши. Бэтмена.

Бэтмен преследовал его. Охотился за ним, глядя на него с молчаливым осуждением.

Слабый. Слишком слабый, чтобы дать отпор. Слишком слабый, чтобы быть достойным крылатой эмблемы на груди.

Опустошенный. Раненый. Беспомощный.

Шлюха. Отчаянная, беспомощная. Зверек, которого оттолкнули, заперли, пока кто-нибудь не придет и не использует его. Слишком хрупкий, слишком слабый, чтобы выбраться. Ничего, кроме как лежать и стонать для хозяина.

Он бежал, пока разум не оцепенел, пока боль в раненом теле не притупилась, он бежал, пока он не стал задыхаться, он бежал….

Он упал.  
Заполз в надежное место.  
Ждал.  
Горизонт начинал бледнеть, когда Кларк нашел его.

— Брюс?

Он открыл глаза, осторожно смотря на человека, спускающегося с неба. Лицо Кларка выглядело так, словно он впервые попал на Землю. Он изучал Брюса, сидящего в щели между двумя камнями и как будто сжавшегося. Холодные глаза, полные грусти.

— Брюс, мне жаль.

— Ты не сделаешь это, — услышал он собственный шепот.

— Брюс?

— Не ври мне.

Кларк дернулся и посмотрел вниз. Долгое время он ничего не говорил. Просто стоял, с поникшими плечами и опущенным вниз лицом, смотрел на то, как полностью разбитый Брюс смог почти забыть, что он сделал. Мог почти видеть его таким, как он привык его видеть. Он мог почти увидеть друга в этом лице.

— Брюс, — Кларк, наконец, прошептал, не поднимая глаз. — Я не хотел напугать тебя. Я не думаю. Я… Я знаю, что я косячил на каждом шагу. Я знаю, я там не был. Я знаю, я не уважал тебя. Я знаю, что я не должен был… заставлять тебя держаться подальше, как я сделал. — Он поднял руки ладонями вперед, словно в знак примирения. — Но ты был ранен, и мне пришлось использовать так много… так много энергии, чтобы разрушить последний Амазо. Я не хочу потерять тебя. — Его взгляд вернулся к Брюсу. — Ты возвращался, и я знаю, я не должен был… Я должен был все объяснить…

Брюс повернулся к нему лицом. Чтобы бросить ему вызов.

— Ты унес Диану подальше?

Кларк выглядел пораженным.

— Брюс, я…

— Артура? Хэла?

— У них есть суперсилы, Брюс.

Гнев поднялся в его горле, грозя сломать хрупкие стены защиты, построенные им, грозя вылиться из него, не оставляя ничего после себя, кроме зияющей дыры, грозя разнести в клочья его пустую оболочку, чтобы выпустить клубящуюся мрачную пустоту.

— Я могу позаботиться о себе, Супермен.

— Брюс… — прошептал Кларк. — Не… Мы одни… Пожалуйста, не зови меня так.

— Ты знаешь, что я могу сам о себе позаботиться, — продолжил Брюс, чувствуя комок гнева внутри. Чувствовал, как он окрасил его слова. Чувствовал, как он вытекает из него, словно из сломанного крана. — Я всегда мог. И ты знаешь это. Ты доверял мне. Ты уважал меня. Ты, блядь, всегда заботился обо мне после. Ты был моим другом! Ты был моим лучшим другом!

— Я знаю, — всхлипнул Кларк. — Боже, Брюс, мне так жаль, но я не могу… Я не могу забыть, как чуть не потерял тебя… И я действительно забочусь о тебе. Я забочусь о тебе так сильно, что это ранит. И в пещере, когда я говорил те вещи…

— Ты думаешь, что все это из-за того, что ты сказал в пещере? — огрызнулся в неверии Брюс. — Мне плевать на проклятую пещеру!

Кларк выглядел потрясенным.

— Но я… Я удерживал тебя. Я накричал на тебя.

— И я напал на тебя с криптонитом! — закричал Брюс и вскочил на ноги. — Я не такой хрупкий, Кент, чтобы положить конец нашей дружбе из-за этого. Я причинил тебе боль. Ты причинил боль мне. Мы были одинаковы. Мы были равны. — Голос опустился угрожающе низко. — Но прошлой ночью мы были всем чем угодно, кроме… — он покачал головой.

Кларк не пытался вытереть слезы на щеках, не пытался скрыть свое горе, ужас или несчастное понимание, пока он стоял и молча слушал мужчину перед ним, не пытался собрать себя, когда Брюс разрывал его в клочья.

— Ты взял и отодвинул меня в сторону. Когда я не послушался, ты убрал мою силу, ты забрал мое оружие и оставил меня одного в темноте, — произнес Брюс сквозь зубы, — Ты действовал, словно я принадлежу тебе. Словно я твоя собственность. Твой питомец.

— Нет, это не так! — запротестовал Кларк.

— Именно так все и было! — подлетел к нему Брюс и толкнул его так сильно, как мог.

Кларку хватило совести оступиться.

— Ты хочешь знать, почему ты мне не нужен в Готэме? Хочешь знать, почему я атаковал тебя криптонитом? Хочешь знать, почему я держал тебя подальше после того, как мы вернулись из параллельного, мать его, мира? Все потому, что я не думаю, что ты заслуживаешь этого. Ты не заслуживаешь лезть в то дерьмо, в которое превратилась моя жизнь. Ты не заслуживаешь боли, пытаясь спасти жалкую шлюху, вроде меня.

Лицо Кларка побледнело.

— Брюс…

— Потому что я знаю, что ты бы стал, — продолжил он неотступно. Его голос был прерывистым, злым хрипом. — Я знал, что, даже если бы я тебе рассказал, насколько на самом деле Брюс Уэйн поверхностный и пустой, ты бы не остановился, пытаясь восстановить меня. Я знал, что, даже если бы я рассказал тебе все, насколько я слаб, ты бы все еще пытался убрать эту штуку с моего лица и уверять меня, что я сильный. Я знал, что ты бы уничтожил себя ради меня. Но, возможно, что я не прав, — прошипел он, — может быть, ты заслужил это.

— Ты не шлюха, Брюс, — пробормотал Кларк, впервые глядя прямо в его глаза, с тех пор он приземлился. — Совсем нет.

Последнее хрупкое подобие контроля раскололось от искренности в этих глазах, и Брюс почувствовал, что готов уступить, почувствовал, как вес поглощенных эмоций вдруг рассыпался и почувствовал, как секреты, что он скрывал от остальных, выливались из него отвратительным потоком гнева.

— Я шлюха! — прокричал он. — Я продал себя, чтобы дать вам время, чтобы держать Супермена подальше от повстанцев, чтобы попытаться… черт возьми! Это не важно! Это не важно, потому что я позволил ему трахать себя. Я лег и принял это. Потому что было слишком больно, чтобы бороться, потому что это было единственное, что у меня было, потому что… потому что это могло дать мне что-то. Что-то иное, а не просто клетку в ледяном дворце и его!

Кларк уставился на него с нескрываемым ужасом.

— Ты… ты позволил ему?..

— Ты не представляешь, каково это, Кларк. Ждать. Часами ждать, чтобы только быть связанным и изнасилованным. Бороться. Так тяжело бороться, когда все… когда все безнадежно… и только одна боль… по крайней мере… По крайней мере, я хоть получил что-то… хотя бы…

Часть его осознала, что он плакал. Отвратительные вздохи сопровождались горячими тяжёлыми слезами.

— Брюс…

Кларк протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его. Брюс оттолкнул ее подальше, нахмурился и уставился на него тяжелым, холодным взглядом.

— Да, Кларк, — прохрипел он, — я продал себя ему. И ты знал это. Все это знали. Мы можем прожить всю нашу жизнь, не говоря об этом. Без этих слов между нами. Я отдал себя ему. Это то, с чем я должен жить. Но я могу. Я могу жить с этим, и я живу. Я не маленькая слабая собачка, которую нужно поднимать с земли, когда в комнату заходит другая собака.

Кларк встретил его взгляд, удержал его, засыпал Брюса своей виной и горем.

— Брюс, я не могу… Я был… я был так напуган… ты такой хрупкий…

— Не лги мне! Ты хочешь запереть меня! Держать меня подальше! Ты хочешь забрать у меня все и заставить умолять, чтобы получить какие-то жалкие остатки обратно! Заставить меня трахаться с тобой только ради чертового пояса!

Это было похоже на истерику. Безумие. Ему было все равно. Не могло заботить. Не после всего этого.

— Нет, Брюс! — Кларк был в отчаянии. — Я не могу… я не могу потерять тебя снова. Я в ужасе… это… это убьет меня… Я люблю тебя.

— Ты любишь меня? — Брюс захлебнулся лающим фальшивым смехом. — Ты любишь меня, но не уважаешь, не доверяешь мне, ты не видишь во мне нечто большее, чем красивую игрушку. — Он растянул губы в оскале. — Любовь? Ты не знаешь смысла этого слова, — и нанес завершающий удар. — Ты совсем как он.

Это была ложь. И этого было достаточно.

Достаточно, чтобы разбить последние клочья колеблющиеся решения Кларка, достаточно, чтобы разрушить последние кусочки самообладания, держащие человека вместе, и достаточно, чтобы обнажить свое разбитое сердце в ужасных подробностях на его чертах. Он опустился вниз с небольшой грацией, насколько это было возможно, сел на землю и безнадежно посмотрел на него. Волосы спутались в грязный клубок, глаза подернуты красным, лицо бледное.

— Лоис думает, что моя человеческая сторона… она думает, что это… это… — он не закончил фразу. Не нужно. Он не верит в это. Не тогда, когда Брюс, наконец, подтвердил свой страх, который вынашивал с тех пор, как попал в параллельный мир.

Гнев Брюса медленно вытекал из него в последовавшей тишине, унося с собой его последние запасы энергии и оставляя его чувствовать себя больным и опустошенным. Он покачнулся на мгновение, прежде чем, наконец, сесть напротив Кларка на каменистой плоской земле и смотреть на восход солнца.

Не шевелились, не говорили ни слова, не смотрели друг на друга, пока небо не стало ярко-голубым, а солнце не село над дальними горами. Брюс взглянул на невероятно яркий, бледный свет и почувствовал, как горячий, сухой воздух касается его кожи.

Кларк исчез и появился через несколько секунд с его перчаткой, маской и бутылкой воды. Брюс все молча взял и посмотрел в глаза Кларка, увидел там боль, поражение и удушающее смирение.

— Я никогда не возьму тебя и ничего твоего, как сейчас, — сказал Кларк. — Я обещаю. Я больше не прикоснусь к тебе.

Слова были подобраны, тон осторожен, а произнесены были просто и честно. Это не было приглашением к попытке сохранить дружбу, не было пламенной попыткой восстановить то, что было потеряно в ту ночь, ни даже оливковой ветвью, для преодоления разрыва. Это была констатация факта.

Это задело его больше, чем должно было.

— Ты не шлюха, Брюс, — продолжил Кларк мягко. — Не больше, чем девочка, которую ты спас.

— Это другое… — услышал Брюс себя.

— Нет, Брюс, — мягко настаивал Кларк. — Это не так, — он посмотрел вниз, вверх и снова встретился с ним взглядом. — Мне жаль.

Брюс понял, что происходит. Почувствовал, как растет смешанный комок паники в горле. Попытался найти слова, которые бы его остановили, чтобы отмотать обратно катастрофу, в которую все превратилось, чтобы спасти хотя бы часть того, что он уничтожил.

Кларк взметнулся в небо и исчез за облаками прежде, чем Брюс хоть что-то смог произнести.

Прежде, чем он смог сказать, что ему жаль, прежде, чем он смог сказать, что он был зол и обижен, прежде, чем он мог сказать, что Кларк не такой, как тот Супермен.

Прежде, чем он успел сказать, что тоже любит его.

Он смотрел вверх, пока пламя солнца исчезало на его глазах. И вдруг он осознал, что не сможет сделать этого без Кларка. Он не мог бороться со всем этим, зная, что он ранил его. Не мог притворяться, что свободен от Крепости, Супермена, или знака на щеке. Не мог обойтись без него.

Он вытащил коммуникатор из плаща и зацепил его за ухо. Альфред ответил уже на втором гудке.

— Я так понимаю, что вы все еще в Биалии…

— Мне нужно в Метрополис.

Короткая пауза.

— Хорошо, сэр, — произнес мужчина. — И, если честно, то сейчас самое время.

__________________________  
* Дизраптор — ручное энергетическое оружие, обладающее разрядом такой силы, что оно способно разрушать объекты на молекулярном уровне, оставляя за собой лишь дымящиеся кучки пепла.


	6. Chapter 6

— Что вы думаете?

Она все еще не смотрела на него. Не встречалась с ним взглядом. Просто с достоинством сидела и пялилась в стену темными накрашенными глазами. Палец, увешанный кольцами, нетерпеливо постукивал по столу.

— Извините?

— Что вы думаете? — Повторила она медленнее. Словно она была на краю терпения, а он был чрезвычайно глуп. — Вы правда считаете, что я была неправа? Вы думаете, Лютор неправ? — Ее голос повысился на октаву. — Вы можете, мистер Кент, честно сказать мне, что не боитесь того дня, когда Супермен сойдет с ума?

_Каждый день._

Он сидел в посольстве Биалии в округе Вашингтон напротив Королевы Пчел и пытался думать, как Кларк Кент — журналист, репортер, человек — ответил бы на этот вопрос.

— Я-я не уверен, что это случится, — попытался он. — Он всегда был героем.

— И что случится, если он решит, что устал от геройства? — Быстро возразила женщина. — Что произойдет тогда?

Он не ответил. Не мог. Не мог, потому что знал ответ слишком хорошо. Знал это в ужасающих, жестоких деталях. Знал это из короткого, простого воспоминания о Готэме под осадой. Вспоминал об этом каждый раз, когда закрывал глаза и видел Брюса на краю пустыни в Биалии, теряющего через слезы последние запасы воды.

Она изучила его пустое выражение лица и фыркнула.

— Вы, американцы, все одинаковые. Вы проповедуете демократию, свободу и справедливость, но вы не видите большую картину; вы не видите, что, разрешая этому человеку существовать, вы ставите под угрозу не только свою нацию, но и весь мир. Вы не видите опасности в его жизни, разрешаете ему существовать в тайне, несмотря на его крупную власть в команде.

Кларк прекратил делать заметки. Уставился на разлинованную страницу перед ним. Уставился на микроскопические недостатки в спрессованном минерале и видел вмятины, которые соответствовали отпечаткам его пальцев, приказы, отданные его голосом и клеймо, что соответствовало его гербу.

— Я… Я…

— Вы доверили бы ребенку спусковой механизм ядерной войны? Сумасшедшему? Дали ли кому-нибудь возможность разрушать по прихоти? Какой смысл, какая безопасность в том, чтобы разрешать ему быть достаточно сильным, чтобы разрушить эту планету? И как Вы можете быть настолько наивными, чтобы думать, что власть, в конечном счете, не развратит его? Думать, что этого еще не произошло?

_Брюс, сидящий на кровати с поясом поперек коленей. Пояс, на который Кларк даже не обратил внимание. Даже не взял с собой. Пояс, за который Брюс продал себя. Страдал за…_

— Уберите этот величественный плащ и симпатичные голубые глазки, и вы увидите гораздо худшего монстра, чем эта планета может вообразить.

_Человек в плаще с его лицом, который завладел миром, который охотился на Бэтмена на грани одержимости, который удерживал и причинял Брюсу боль… человек, который ничем, помимо этого, не отличался от него._

— Он — следующий печально известный диктатор истории, лишь выжидающий, чтобы преобразиться.

— Забавно, — дверь позади него открылась и закрылась, сопровождаемая перестуком каблуков, что двинулись к нему. — Я думала, что вы были владельцем того самого престижного титула.

Королева Пчел подняла взгляд и быстро сменила выражение лица на холодно-пронзительное. — Мисс Лейн, — поприветствовала она. — А я все думала, когда же вы появитесь.

— Я тоже, — сказала Лоис, — пробки ужасны. — Она положила ладонь на его плечо. — Спасибо, что подогрел все для меня, Смолвиль.

Он взглянул наверх и увидел замаскированное беспокойство в ее глазах. Она подслушивала — услышала жестокую оценку Королевы о его личности супергероя и его собственное отсутствие ответа — обычное дело даже для запинающегося репортера.

— Ты можешь уехать, если хочешь. Я разберусь.

— Это моя статья, — он пробормотал неохотно. — Я должен быть здесь.

— Ах да, — она села около него, — ты же независим теперь. Я забыла. Ну, ты не будешь возражать, если я все возьму в свои руки? Как в старые добрые времена.

Прежде чем он мог ответить, она повернулась к женщине, сидящей на другом конце комнаты. Королева Пчел смотрела на Лоис, как большая кошка, заметившая приближение другого хищника.

— Теперь, я, возможно, ослышалась, но я полагаю, что вы говорили что-то о Супермене. Я не знаю, зачем вы теряли свое время с Кентом, — быстрое прикосновение к плечу, — без обид, — перед тем, как повернуться обратно к ней, — но все знают, что я девушка этой большой голубой кучи.

Сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я объясняла свою причину нападения на Метрополис.

— И той причиной был Супермен?

— Да, — утверждала Королева Пчел, — я стремилась остановить его. Он — опасность для всего человечества.

— А что бы было, когда вы закончили с ним? Мы должны поверить, что вы бы пожертвовали ту армию роботов на постройку укрытий для бедных? Помогли с той недавней утечкой нефти? Или, возможно, накормили страну, которую вы медленно, но упорно морите голодом?

Гнев вспыхнул неконтролируемой волной и исказил черты Королевы. — Как вы смеете! Я управляю своей страной, как считаю целесообразным! Мы говорим не об этом!

— Нет, — Лоис продолжала, спокойная как всегда, — несомненно, нет. Рассматриваемая проблема — почему вы напали на американского гражданина на американской земле. — Она наклонилась вперед. — И почему сейчас? Прежде вы не проявляли интереса к Супермену. Но теперь вам нужна его голова на блюде.

Кларк осознал, что благодарно смотрит на Лоис, быстро посмотрел вниз на свой ноутбук и начал расшифровывать переговоры. Следующее слово из губ женщины остановило его.

— Джокер.

Лоис моргнула. — Что?

— Несколько месяцев назад преступник, которого ваши СМИ именуют как «Джокер», попытался разрушить Метрополис, — объяснила женщина. — Он потерпел неудачу. Он также исчез на некоторое время наряду с несколькими главными членами Лиги Справедливости.

Кларк почувствовал шевельнувшуюся боль в животе. Это не могло происходить. Не сейчас.

— И? — сказала Лоис. Она не могла скрыть любопытство в своем голосе.

— Вы выгнали их из мира, — продолжала Королева Пчел, — да, но не так, как можно было ожидать. Они были в другом мире. Параллельном мире. Мире, в котором Супермен победил. В котором он был высшим правителем.

Лоис бросила небольшой вопросительный взгляд к нему. Он держал голову опущенной. Дыхание отрегулировано.

— Джокер сказал вам это? — Лоис выдала смешок. — И вы поверили ему? Джокеру? Мне не хочется ломать иллюзию, но я бы и на грамм не верила тому, что вылетает из его рта.

— Нет? — Женщина наклонилась вперед. — Если отчеты его терапии все еще доступны, то я бы посоветовала разыскать их. Возможно, это — ложь. Если да — то очень продуманная и детализированная.

Лоис приподняла бровь. — Почему эти отчеты могут быть не доступны?

Королева Пчел пожала плечами. — Возможно, я не единственная, кто… заинтересовалась возможностью неконтролируемого Супермена. Или, — ее брови опустились от размышлений, — возможно, сам Супермен не хочет предупреждения грядущего переворота.

— Да, — сказала Лоис в недоверии. — Это кажется вероятным.

Королева нахмурилась. — Вы так неосведомлены, как может ожидаться от простого человека. Я не должна была ожидать большего от этой отстающей страны.

— Я могу процитировать это?

Потребовались несколько секунд, чтобы понять ее ошибку.

— Это не релевантно!

— Правда? — Лоис сказала в притворном удивлении. — Я предполагала, что приглашение двух самых продуктивных журналистов Супермена для интервью тоже не релевантно.

— Нет, — она шипела, — это не так.

— Хорошо. Поскольку некоторые могли бы думать, что вы пытаетесь переместить центр внимания от вас к Супермену в надежде на пару фальшивых оттенков серого в вашу историю. — Она наклонилась вперед. Кошка достигает цели, когти выпущены возле раненой мышки. — Некоторые могли бы сказать, что вы стремитесь бросить тень на его изображение с пустыми угрозами, чтобы отклонить общественное внимание от вашей недавней террористической деятельности. Некоторые могли бы сказать, что вы пытаетесь обмануть СМИ и напечатать совершенно другую историю, отличную от той, что лежит на столе.

Королева вскочила на ноги. — Я не разрешала вам сюда входить для моего допроса, маленькая сучка! Это моя история! — Черные глаза горели. — Моя! — Накрашенные ногти воткнулись в стол.

— Несмотря на то, откуда вы, вы не управляете прессой, Пчела, — сказала Лоис, когда элегантно встала на ноги. Взяла сумку. — На вашем месте я бы уселась покомфортнее. Когда вы выйдете из двери этого посольства, я думаю, что вы найдете мальчиков из федеральной защиты, которые захотят вас на пару слов. — Повернулась, чтобы уйти. — Так или иначе вы попадете в тюрьму, и это будет счастливый заголовок.

Кларк вскочил на ноги, вылил массу запутанных извинений и бросился за своей коллегой репортером, возможно, немного слишком быстро.

Он догнал ее, когда они прошли сквозь смесь безопасности и снова ступили на американскую землю.

Было поздно и пасмурно, и политический центр города серо простирался перед ними. Последние туристы шли между зданиями, стаи обезображенных голубей кучковались на цементе, и на некотором расстоянии был Зал Справедливости под бледно–белой мраморной аркой.

— Какая сука, ха? — пробормотала Лоис.

Он снял очки и потер переносицу.

— Спасибо, что разобралась с ней за меня.

— Да, ну, ты не очень хорошо справлялся, — многозначительный взгляд. — Ты же знаешь, что она просто пыталась захватить власть. Это не имеет отношения к Супермену. Это — просто ее оправдание.

Он сделал успокаивающий глоток воздуха.

— Я знаю. — Отложил очки. — Я не должен был позволять ей добраться до меня.

Она кивнула, отвела взгляд, оглянулась.

— Ты летишь обратно в Метрополис сегодня вечером?

— Да.

— Как?

— На…

— Самолете?

— Нет…

— Хорошо, — она с важным видом подошла к арендованному автомобилю, открыла багажник, и быстро вытащила подозрительно выглядящую картонную коробку.

— Лоис?

— Это — домашнее вино, — ворчливо сказала она, подняв ее на уровень бедра. — Моя тетя делает его, вкус божественный. Каждый раз, когда я приезжаю сюда, я беру коробку. Но нет никакой авиакомпании, которая возьмет так много непонятной жидкости в самолет. — Всунула ему в руки. — Ты можешь взять одну бутылку в уплату.

Он выполнял поручения Лоис с того момента, как впервые встретил ее. Он знал лучше, когда спорить. Предполагаемо, это был знак, что все было хорошо между ними после разрыва. Было странное удовлетворение в том, чтобы знать, что никто, кроме его бывшей, не гонялся за ним.

— Ты уверен, что в порядке, Смолвиль? Ты кажешься очень… — Она замялась. — Подавленным.

— Все хорошо.

— То… — Она облизала губы. — То, что сказала Королева Пчел правда? Ты был в другом мире? — Взгляд остановился на нем. — Ты боролся с другим тобой? Злым тобой?

Он скорчил рожу.

— Все не так просто.

— Он не был злым?

— Нет, я…– не был хорошим.

Он не сказал этого. Не хотел слушать ее неуместное сочувствие или пробираться сквозь поток отрицания. Не хотел снова говорить об этом. Не когда-либо снова.

— Я должен идти. Где ты хочешь, чтобы я их поставил?

— О… — Она посмотрела на коробку с бутылками, вернулась к лицу и снова посмотрела в сторону. Она знала, что не имела права требовать большей информации от него. Не в этом. Они больше не были достаточно близки для такой привилегии. — Просто… в кухне. Я разберусь с ними, когда вернусь через несколько дней.

— Хорошо. Еще раз спасибо, что выручила меня там.

— Конечно. Без проблем.

Он шел, пока не нашел пустой переулок, в который он скользнул, переоделся в костюм и взлетел в небо, незамеченный с коробкой вина и одеждой в руках.

Он медленно летел.

Была глубокая ночь, когда он прибыл в Метрополис и снизился к старой квартире, которую он разделил с Лоис.

Кто-то сидел на перилах балкона.

Он замер.

Это был Брюс. Одетый в белую рубашку, черные штаны и свесивший босые ноги на улицу. Брюс.

Нет. Его лицо не было отмечено. Симметричное. Чистое.

Бэтмен другого мира? Как? Почему? Он почувствовал отвратительный всплеск страха в животе. Что-то произошло в другом мире? Супермен сбежал? Что, если он пришел сюда? Что, если Бэтмен охотился на своего двойника?

Он приземлился на балкон, уронил вино к ногам с громким грохотом и повернулся к человеку лицом. Лицом к следующему сражению.

— Что произошло?

Холодные голубые глаза повернулись, чтобы оценить его.

— Тебе нужен я?

Пауза.

— Да.

Он вышел вперед.

— Это Супермен? Он здесь? Вам нужен я, чтобы остановить его?

Его лицо приобрело тихое, грустное выражение.

— Бэтмен?

— Ты не говорил так со мной с того времени, как… — Его голос затих.

Мужчина медленно поднял рукав и грубо провел им по правой щеке. Материал цвета кожи ушел, и другая рука содрала остатки маскировки. Обнажая сморщенное красное клеймо Супермена на краю челюсти, достигающее скулы.

Горло Кларка напряглось.

— Брюс?

Маленький кивок.

— О… — Он отступил на шаг — Извини… Я думал….

— Я знаю.

Это выглядело, как будто пожилая пара смотрела друг на друга сквозь зияющую пропасть между ними.

Кларк отчаянно думал, что сказать. Что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, что сделало бы эту ситуацию немного менее невыносимой. Что-нибудь, лишь бы не стоять, как олень, пойманный светом фар.

— Что там?

— Из… Извини?

Брюс кивнул на картонную коробку.

— О, — сказал Кларк с вынужденной мимолетной улыбкой. — Вино Лоис.

Мужчина поднял бровь.

— Ее тетя делает.

Выражение Брюса не изменилось.

— Авиакомпании не позволяют перевозить неопознанную жидкость на борту, — он пытался объяснить. — Я принес его из округа, ей нельзя было отправлять его.

— Вы занимаетесь контрабандой.

Сердцебиение замедлилось. — Да. Наверное.

И затем они вернулись. Вернулись к неловкой, длительной тишине. И Кларк снова искал, что сказать, но его мозг как будто замерз, и все, что он мог видеть, это тени под поверхностью.

— Я…

Брюс обратил на него внимание на мгновение. Ждал ответа. Когда стало очевидно, что он не собирался продолжать, Брюс вздохнул, слез с перил и пошел к забытой коробке. Кларк отшатнулся от него, когда он прошел. Он проигнорировал его. Присел возле коробки и вытащил бутылку, оценил и положил на место только, чтобы вытащить другую.

Он повторял этот процесс, пока Кларку наконец не удалось найти и озвучить слова в голове.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Брюс?

Мужчина остановился, взвесил бутылку в руке, и медленно встал. — Я искал тебя, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь. — Когда я вошел и увидел, что большинство твоих вещей пропали или в коробках, я собрался уйти. Я не знаю, почему я этого не сделал. — Он посмотрел вверх. — Думаю, мне повезло, что ты выполняешь поручения бывшей.

В этом утверждении был завуалирован вопрос. Ответом было мрачное молчание.

— Извини, — сказал Брюс, — я думал, что ты и Лоис были вечностью.

— Я тоже, — маленькая горькая улыбка, — думаю, что нет.

Снова воцарилось неловкое молчание.

Кларк осторожно наблюдал, как Брюс прочитал рукописную этикетку на выбранной бутылке, тихо спросил разрешения, и вытянул пробку зубами. Аромат специй и забродивших абрикосов, мягкий, как вздох, поднялся в ночной воздух. Кларк чувствовал простреливший изменнический укол желания, когда мужчина обернул губы вокруг горлышка и опрокинул часть сверкающей золотой жидкости в горло.

— П-почему ты здесь? — Он спросил снова. Голос низко скрежетал. — Я думал… Я думал, что ты никогда не захочешь меня снова видеть.

Слова повисли, как кинжалы в воздухе. Приглашение произнести последнее, заключительное прощай, и закончить их сломанные отношения раз и навсегда.

Брюс глотнул вино, облизал губы и предложил бутылку Кларку. Его рука дрожала.

— Извини.

Кларк мигнул. — Что?

— Я… в Биалии… ты… — Он остро, резко вдохнул и выдавил слова, как ребенок, пересказывающий выученную речь; бесстрастный тон и каждое слово тщательно отмерено. — Ты забрал меня из драки, забрал мои устройства и оставил меня. Я повел себя нерационально. Я бежал и скрылся. — Он сделал паузу, посмотрел на него, как путешественник на нестабильный путь перед продолжением. — Ты пришел, чтобы попытаться извиниться, но я был зол и ранен, и я хотел ранить тебя в ответ. Я хотел… — Он споткнулся. Вздохнул. Продолжил. — Я хотел ранить тебя, и поэтому сказал то, что ранит тебя сильнее всего. Я сказал тебе… то, что тебе не нужно было знать… и я сказал, что ты был такой же, как тот… тот, на кого ты не похож. Я солгал. Я… блять… Я не хорош в этом… — Он отошел, отвернулся. — Я чувствовал себя использованным, и я был настолько сердит и… Я… Мне жаль, Кларк.

Кларк уставился на него с приоткрытым ртом и откупоренной забытой бутылкой в руке.

— Я не хочу, чтобы наша дружба закончилась и я… Я… — Брюс выглядел близким к панической атаке. — Я… блять… Я…

— Брюс?

— Тоже… люблю… тебя…

Это чувствовалось, как будто сместилась земная ось. Все изменилось. В тот момент… все… все, он думал, было жидким, превратилось в камень, все, что, он думал, не могло измениться, внезапно упало прямо в руки и все… все, что он думал, было невозможным…

Брюс стоял, немного повернувшись в сторону, и анализировал его реакцию. Бледные голубые глаза летали от черты к черте. Читая. Интерпретируя. Расшифровывая. Но Кларк замер. Пораженный. Его черты замерли в выражении ошеломленного недоверия.

Брюс выругался, выхватил бутылку из его руки и повернулся к темнеющему городу.

— Нахуй все, — он рычал, — я не имел в виду… блять, — он опрокинул непропорциональное количество вина в рот. Глотнул, — я не хотел устраивать это сразу после Лоис и… — Другой длинный глоток, — нахуй. Я не хотел, чтобы это так произошло.

Кларк знал, что должен что-то сказать. Что-то сделать. Что-либо. Он просто… не мог… не когда Брюс просто… просто…

Тени сумерек затанцевали по точеным чертам, когда Брюс вздохнул и отвернулся от яркого города под ним. Его рубашка прикрыла плечи, когда он осторожно обошел Кларка, чтобы уйти. Быстро пустеющая бутылка еще раз прижалась к губам.

Он хромал. Кларк посмотрел на кость и вздрогнул.

Это движение, казалось, вернуло ему контроль над его двигательными функциями, и он быстро провел рукой по волосам и огляделся в поисках того, чем можно стимулировать мозг. Видел только набор домашнего вина Лоис. Могло помочь. Он быстро взял коробку в руки и ускорился, чтобы положить ее на кухонную скамью.

— Я… эм… — Его глаза скользнули по рукописным этикеткам на бутылках. — Какое вино ты взял?

Брюс наблюдал за ним, откуда стоял, неуместный посреди комнаты. Его волосы развевались от ветра, лицо уже набирало краски от алкоголя и босые ноги торчали из кромки сделанных на заказ штанов. Он выглядел… не хорошо… нет… он выглядел…

— Абрикосовое.

… уязвимым. Обычная вспышка снисходительной аналитики покинула его глаза, оставив их всматриваться в скрытом нервном поражении, его пальцы, обычно искусные и точные, теребили обтрепавшийся край этикетки бутылки, и его сердце билось громко и достаточно быстро, чтобы выбиться из обычно гармоничных звуков тела.

Он ждал, чтобы Кларк мягко или твердо оттолкнул его. Отрицал или игнорировал произнесенные между ними слова. Слова, привычные для любовников.

— Я… — Попытался Кларк. — Я…

Брюс уронил винную бутылку на стол и двинулся к двери. — Извини. Я не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало. Я не сообразил, что ты и Лоис расстались. Нашей дружбы всегда было…

Кларк ускорился, чтобы заблокировать ему путь.

–… достаточно для меня. — Медленно закончил Брюс, глядя на него.

— Не уходи, — мягко сказал Кларк. — Все в порядке. Я просто… Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь.

Брюс осторожно изучал его. Ждал продолжения.

— И я… Я не обвинил бы тебя. Мне жаль, что я сделал то в Биалии, я был… Я должен был держать себя в руках. Я знаю это. Просто, после другого мира, я боялся потерять тебя. Меня почти уничтожила мысль, что я убил тебя.

— Он, — натянуто исправил Брюс.

— Он, — исправился Кларк, — когда я думал, что он убил тебя.

Они стояли какое-то время в тишине, уставившись друг на друга. Медленно Кларк понимал, как близко они были: их пальцы ног были почти вместе на шикарном ковре, край его плаща тянулся и касался голени другого мужчины с каждым порывом ветра, задувающего из открытых дверей балкона, и пряная нежность дыхания Брюса, мягко, чувственно, задевавшая его лицо.

Подсознательно Кларк чувствовал, что наклонился вперед. Почувствовал, как слегка склонилась голова. Прикосновение его губ…

Он остановился.

Близко. Они были так близко и все еще не соприкасались. Не могли дотронуться. Не когда…

— Чего ты ждешь, Кларк?

Каждое слово посылало поток горячего, пахнущего вином дыхания к его губам. Так близко…

— Я… — Он сглотнул, — я обещал, что никогда, — шепот, — больше тебя не трону.

Низкое, сердитое, рычание.

— Ради Бога, Кларк.

Рука приземлилась на его плечо, ладонь запуталась в волосах, и внезапно Брюс поцеловал его. Грубо и сердито.

Кларк покачнулся назад, почувствовал, что его спина врезалась в стену, и тело Брюса сталкивается, вжимается в него. Язык настойчиво продвинулся между его зубами и оказался в его рту, как вторгающаяся армия, предъявляющая права на новую территорию. Рука на его голове сжалась в кулак, загребла волосы и оттянула голову назад.

Грабяще. Обладающе. Грубо.

Брюс стоял на ногах, на кончиках пальцев, чтобы достать и целовал, пихал, кусал… кусал так сильно, что это бы ранило нормального человека… кусал так сильно, что это могло ранить его…

Нападал… нападал на него с отчаянной потребностью доминировать… контролировать… чтобы быть тем, кто причиняет боль, а не тем, кто получает…

Кларк позволил ему.

Позволил вжать его в стену, позволил впиваться в губы и позволил вжаться в него, захватить его и требовать его. Он уступал, пока Брюс внезапно не остановился, резко вдохнул и отступил с низким, пропитанным болью, рыком.

— Нет. Блять. Извини. Я не имел в виду…

— Все в порядке, — он протянулся, взял голову Брюса в руку и привлек его губы к своим. Мягко. Нежно. Прощая.

Брюс утонул в поцелуе. Отдался с аккуратным движением губ, благодарным обменом дыханием и теплым, примирительным прикосновением языка к искусанным губам. Передвинул руки, чтобы обернуть их вокруг плеч Кларка, освобождая его, чтобы, наконец, потянуть в объятие.

Возможно, прошли секунды, а может, часы, когда Брюс осторожно разделил их губы и, держа вместе их тела, подвинулся, чтобы прижать лоб ко лбу Кларка. Вздохнул. Было что-то ранящее в этом вздохе. Царапающая горло помеха.

— Ты был прав, — прошептал Кларк.

— Хм?

— Абрикос.

Маленький, разделенный, смешок.

И в тот момент все наконец — наконец-то! — начало снова чувствоваться правильным.

Целым.

Верным.

Хорошим.

Брюс больше не держал его. Он наклонился к нему. Повис на нем. Выдыхая медленно и равномерно.

Кларк открыл глаза и поглядел сквозь череп на электрический жар мозговой деятельности. Он спал.

Он осторожно взял его на руки, оттолкнулся от земли и влетел в гостевую спальню. Брюс не проснулся, когда его положили на кровать, не пошевелился, когда Кларк заматывал его в кучу одеял, и не двинулся, когда он оставил последний обнадеживающий поцелуй на губах. Он спал тяжелым, исцеляющим сном обессиленного человека.

Кларк ушел.

Летел над городом и смотрел, не видя людей внизу.

Он пытался понять, что произошло; понять, как мир мог измениться так быстро, так внезапно, во что-то так отличающееся от того, что было, когда он проснулся утром. Он попытался понять, как что-то настолько уверенное и мрачное стало таким неопределенным и робко надеющимся.

Поскольку, если Брюс любил…

Он посмотрел сквозь стены на спящего человека. Он повернулся. Лицо отвернулось, тело свернуто в тугой шар, и сморщенное красное клеймо, низко расположенное, обнажилось на щеке. Уродливое. Злое. Личное.

Обещание, шрам, который обещал, что всегда будет что-то между ними. Жестокое напоминание, что символ на его груди, лицо, не всегда было другом. Жестокое, неизбежное напоминание о мужчине, которым он мог бы быть.

Мог быть.

Он отвернулся.

Улетел.

Попробовал забыть эхо слов Королевы Пчел в голове, многословное обвинение, которое кинул ему Брюс в Биалии и запятнанные болью слова Супермена из другого мира, когда он ухватился за истекающее кровью лицо.

Нет. Он мог быть лучше. Был бы.

Хотел Брюс быть с ним или нет, он больше не хотел причинять ему боль. Не оставлять с болью больше.

Он приземлился возле ночного клуба около ошеломленного скопления накрашенных женщин и протянул руку.

— Извините, — он сказал с самой яркой улыбкой, что мог, — могу я одолжить чей-то телефон? Я должен позвонить.


	7. Chapter 7

Яркое.

Все было слишком яркое.

И громкое.

Он нахмурился, открыл глаза и осмотрел чистую до белизны комнату. Солнце показалось между развевающихся занавесок, чтобы заливать неприличным количеством света белые простыни и подушки. Окно было приоткрыто, и рокот города был близко, разрываемый криками и смехом туристов и пронзительным щебетом уличных птиц.

Метрополис.

Он ощутил больное дурное чувство, шевельнувшееся в животе.

Метрополис…

Воспоминания предыдущей ночи начали проникать в его мозг в медленных, мучительных деталях.

Он пришел в пустую квартиру, снял блокировку, и… он поцеловал Кларка. Он. Поцеловал. Кларка. Прижал его к стене, откинул голову и увлек в голодную, разграбляющую, наказывающую атаку. И Кларк позволил ему. Кларк ответил открытыми губами глубокому, теплому, радушному рту и мягко, понимающе вернул поцелуй, когда он закончил. Поцелуй, который привел к простому, открытому объятию. Там он медленно позволил весу последних нескольких месяцев ослабить его, разрешил своему переживающему и раненому телу расслабиться, и медленно позволил себе провалиться в глубокий, темный, лишенный сновидений сон.

Он заснул в его руках.

Кларк.

Он был таким безопасным, таким добрым, таким… отличным… отличным от своего коллеги, было невозможно даже почувствовать, что они были двойниками, даже вообразить, что у них одна ДНК, одна история и одно, непохожее, необычное происхождение. Было невозможно даже найти хоть какую-то схожесть между ними.

Кларк.

Он поцеловал его.

Сказал, что любит его.

И теперь он проснулся в его квартире, в его городе, после отключки в его руках.

Кларк.

Это не было частью плана. Это не было тем, что он ожидал, когда приехал сюда. Это не было тем, что он… у него не было случаев для этого. У него не было планов, фаз, или… он даже не считал возможным… не серьезно… не после того, что произошло в другом мире… не когда…

Кларк.

Он начал романтические отношения с Кларком.

Романтические отношения.

Брюс Уэйн, плейбой-миллиардер, Принц Готэма и замаскированный линчеватель, в романтических отношениях с Кларком Кентом, независимым журналистом, синеглазым мальчиком из Канзаса и последним сыном Криптона.

Романтические отношения.

Блять.

Он натянул одеяла обратно, поднял себя с матраса и поплелся в комнату. Он мог исправить это. Они не сказали ничего официально. Не сделали чего-то большего, чем поцелуй.

Он выпил; он мог обвинить алкоголь, принести извинения, и уйти. Он мог закончить это, прежде чем кому-то станет больно.

Он толкнул дверь в главную комнату и начал говорить.

— Мне жаль, Кларк, но я не думаю, что то, что мы начали прошлой ночью, было хорошей идеей. Я знаю, что… инициировал большую часть того, что произошло между нами, но я не это имел в виду, когда… — Никого не было.

— Кларк?

Он прошел глубже в комнату. Дверь в спальню хозяев была открыта, показывая королевского размера матрас под чистыми простынями. Полупустая бутылка абрикосового вина, которое он пил вчера вечером, стояла на краю стола, где он оставил ее. Рамка картины на стене была изогнута, где он вмял Кларка в нее. В комнате ни души.

Он сглотнул горький сухой привкус, который появился на кончике языка. Это было хорошо. Это означало, что прошлая ночь ничего для него не значила, он понял абсурдность происходящего и позволил Брюсу сбежать со всем оставшимся достоинством. Он мог уйти и притвориться, что вчера вечером ничего не произошло.

Брюс проигнорировал кричащую, яркую квартиру и роскошный сверкающий город снаружи и нашел его обувь и куртку. В кармане был маленький комплект маскировки, он пошел в ванную и быстро скрыл клеймо на щеке материалом, замазывая косметикой. Это не было совершенным и неудобно стягиво кожу в месте шрама, но сработало: в зеркале на него смотрел помятый после сна, с чистой кожей, без шрамов, Брюс Уэйн.

Он направлялся к двери, когда пятно красного и синего цвета влетело в окно... 

— Хорошо. Ты уже встал.

...и попал в пустую спальню. Застелил кровать под участившееся сердцебиение и затем отошел назад, чтобы увидеть Кларка в полном костюме перед ним.

— На самом деле, я здесь больше не живу, — сказал криптонец, — но я не хотел тебя будить. — Обратил внимание на одежду и направление. — О… ты уходишь?

— Уходил.

— Тебя подбросить?

Брюс мигнул.

— Я безвреднее для окружающей среды, чем любой рабочий самолет, — сказал он с нервной мимолетной улыбкой. — И быстрее.

— Брюс Уэйн влетел в Метрополис, — ответил он. — Он должен вылететь.

— Технически, — сказал Кларк, та же улыбка исказила его черты, — он это сделает.

Та улыбка. Маленький изгиб губ, который отчетливо напоминал о широкой, пылающей усмешке, которую он показывал раньше… до другого мира… до другого Супермена… до того, как он потерял все за пояс.

Та же улыбка, посвященная ему, когда все, что их разделяло — лишь воздух.

Он должен был убежать. Должен был уйти, прежде чем он мог передумать, прежде чем он мог запутать ситуацию и их отношения еще больше, прежде чем он мог…

— Брюс?

Он обошел его и приблизился к двери. Кларк набрал темп и завис около него.

— Эй… с нами все в порядке? Я имею в виду… если ты не счастлив с…

— Кларк… Я не думаю…

— Мы ничего не должны делать, если ты не хочешь, Брюс. Ты знаешь это, верно?

— Я хочу… — Он дошел до двери и остановился. Попробовал найти слова, что он сказал пустой квартире. Попробовал восстановить решение, которое вывело его из спальни. Попробовал отсоединить себя от инопланетянина, зависшего рядом с ним. От Кларка. — Я хочу… — Нет. Это не то, чего он хотел. То, что было правильным. Что было хорошим. Это было о Кларке.

— Я знаю, что это сложно для тебя, — сказал Кларк. — Я знаю, что я напоминаю тебе о плохом, и я пойму если ты не… Если вчерашняя ночь ничего не значила…

— Нет, — услышал он свои слова. — Значила. Я просто… не хорош в этом.

Он кинул другой взгляд на Кларка. Видел, что глаза человека смягчились, и уголки губ вернулись в ту проклятую красивую улыбку.

Он должен был уйти. Он должен…

Он открыл дверь и сделал шаг в коридор, когда Кларк схватил его за руку, останавливая.

— Подожди! Когда я снова тебя увижу?

Он не ответил. Не смотрел на него.

— Я могу придти сегодня вечером?

— Сегодня вечером я на патруле.

— Тогда после?

Он не мог посмотреть на него. Он должен был закончить это, прежде чем он причинит Кларку боль. Прежде, чем он разрушит их дружбу так сильно, что она никогда не восстановится. Он должен, даже если все, чего он хотел, это…

Он кивнул.

Ушел.

Это было три часа спустя, на борту частного самолёта — секунды после того, как пилот объявил об их приземлении в Готэме, когда он прижал ладонь ко лбу и наконец сказал, что должен Кларку. Наконец соединил беснующиеся мысли в голове в простую цепочку предложений. Она началась с двух слов.

— Мне жаль, — шептал он, — мне жаль, но я не хочу ранить тебя. Я правда люблю тебя. У меня есть только любовь и уважение к тому, кто ты и за что сражаешься, даже если я не всегда показываю это. В этом и есть смысл. Я никогда не мог показать, что я на самом деле к тебе чувствую. Не пока стало слишком поздно. — Глубокий вздох. — Но уже слишком поздно. Мне жаль, Кларк, но я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь смотреть на тебя и не видеть частички его. Даже если это только внешне, я… Я не хочу ранить тебя и не хочу испортить нашу дружбу. Я не хочу идти куда-то, откуда мы никогда не вернемся. Мне жаль, и я хотел бы… я хотел бы, чтобы мы сделали это все до другого мира. До того, как все так испортилось. До того, как я все испортил. — Он сделал паузу. Долго думал над словами, прежде чем наконец произнести их. — Ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше, чем я, Кларк. — Сказал он пустой кабине. — Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто остался бы сильным. Кого-то, кто продолжал бы бороться. Кого-то, кто бы ждал тебя. — Он откинулся назад и убрал волосы с глаз. Посмотрел из окна на город, ждущий, чтобы обвинить его. — Такой, как ты, заслуживает кого-то… целого.

Альфред встретил его на взлетно-посадочной полосе, отругал за проведение слишком большого количества времени на ногах без крепления экзоскелета и усадил на заднее сиденье полированного черного автомобиля. Он опустился на место, пренебрег ремнем и посмотрел на неясные очертания улиц вне безопасности кожаного салона машины.

В отличие от абсурдно солнечного неба в Метрополисе, облака над Готэмом сообщали о приближающемся дожде. Недалеко, над островом Аркхэм фиолетово–черная туча рычала в голодном ожидании. Кружащиеся завитки облака широко вспыхнули, как крылья огромной летучей мыши на охоте.

Он отвел взгляд.

От демонического яркого света, бросающего обвинения грома и тихой постоянной ненависти.

Обратил внимание на текущие проблемы.

Кларк.

Нужно было сказать Кларку то, что он сказал на самолете. Нужно было… сказать это еще в квартире. Закончить все, когда Кларк дал ему шанс. Та чертова улыбка. Кларк заговорил с ним, смотрел на него, как раньше. Между ними был лишь воздух.

Боже, но он пропустил. Пропустил простоту, уверенность, простую честную дружбу. Он пропустил все правильное между ними, и в первый раз с того, другого мира, все, наконец, казалось правильным, когда… когда Кларк смотрел на него и улыбался, как… как будто он любил его. Как будто та любовь была самой обычной вещью в мире.

Надо было это закончить. Но как он мог просто… просто притвориться, что он не…

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Блять.

Движение было медленным, и закрытое облаками солнце уже садилось, когда он приехал в мэнор. Он спустился в пещеру и наблюдал за препиранием Дика и Дэмиана, пока Альфред не принес ужин с парой комментариев, окрашенными привычным, тщательно отточенным сарказмом.

Он поел. Оделся. Ушел.

Началась буря, которая накрыла город толстыми листами громоподобного дождя. Водостоки извергали воду, канализация переполнилась, а на улице остались лишь самые отчаянные. Он передвигался между своими обычными точками наблюдения, осадил новичка-наркоторговца, смотрел на капли-бусины на плаще, пока прослушивал ленивые отчеты по полицейским сканерам.

Обычно он рано возвращался в пещеру в такую тихую ночь. Не захотел. Остался в яростном натиске бури, наблюдая за некрасивыми разветвлениями молний, бьющими в горизонт его города, и пытался забыть все остальное.

Все.

Летучую мышь. Клеймо. Мужчину, который, может, даже сейчас ждет его. Ждет его несмотря на… несмотря на все.

Он не мог его больше игнорировать.

Его тело онемело и одеревенело, когда он наконец соскользнул с места и забрался в бэтмобиль. Он проехал по пустынным улицам на ручном управлении, объехал лесопосадку и ускорился в пещеру.

Припарковался.

Укрепленная крыша машины отъехала назад.

Кларк выплыл из темноты и бессловесно протянул руку.

Он колебался.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, — мягко сказал Кларк. — Не так ли. — Это был не вопрос.

Его рука все еще была там. Протянутая, как предложение мира.

Брюс взял ее. Потянул себя вверх и вышел из машины. — Я не этого хочу.

— Что ты хочешь?

Он не ожидал этого. Не ожидал мягкого печального голоса, теплой руки вокруг своей или откровенного понимания в его глазах.

— Я обычно поздно патрулирую, — сказал ему. — Если это про…

— Я знаю.

— Тогда почему… — Что-то холодное, тяжелое сжало сердце. — Ты слышал, что я сказал на самолете.

Кларк кивнул.

— Ты шпионил за мной.

Нервно. — Я был неподалеку.

Брюс вытащил свою руку из хватки Кларка. — Я был над городом. — Сказал он. Низко. Нечитаемо. — Ты никогда не летаешь над Готэмом. Ты сворачиваешь севернее, чтобы избежать его.

Он отвел взгляд. — Как ты узнал?

Он не ответил.

— Шпионишь за мной, Брюс?

Ждал.

Кларк сделал глубокий, осторожный вдох, прежде чем заговорить. — Я не перестану быть твоим другом, пока ты меня не попросишь об обратном. — Сказал он. — И ты не... не сломан. — Он посмотрел вверх. Встретил пристальный взгляд. — Ты прекрасен.

Эти слова остановили его. Удержали.

— Кларк…

— Если ты не можешь смотреть на меня и не видеть его, я понимаю. — Он быстро продолжил. — Я знаю, то, что он сделал, было сильнее… и я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы исправить это. Я не прошу тебя смотреть на меня и притворяться, что все в порядке, даже если это не так. И, если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, я сделаю это.

— Я не этого хочу, — повторил он. Чувствовал, что что-то внутри развернулось со словами. — Боже, Кларк… Я… Я так устал, — чувствовал, как возведенные стены начинают трескаться и рушиться. — Я устал от лжи, от давления, от… и ты так стараешься… ты… это не то, чего я хочу. — Чувствовал, как спадает надетая маска.

Кларк смотрел на него в скорбном непонимании. — Тогда чего?

— Тебя, Кларк.

— Брюс…

— Ты всегда был хорошим, простым и… и правильным, Кларк, — он слышал свои слова. Слышал, как сырая правда наконец начала разматываться. Выливаться из него. — А я нет. Я…

— Ты прекр…

— Не надо. — Он поднял руку. — Просто… не надо. — Сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох. — Я имел в виду… Это не то, как… ничего с тобой никогда не идет согласно плану.

Вспышка улыбки. — Могу сказать то же о тебе.

Брюс вздохнул и покачал головой. — Кларк, я… я не… из-за пояса я…

— Это был не ты.

— Я попросил этого, — признался он. — Я тот, кто… он уже сказал, что не полетит в Готэм и… — он закрыл глаза. — Ты был так близко. Если бы я просто боролся еще пару часов, я мог… я мог бы… эта вещь на моем лице ничего бы не значила. — Несчастная улыбка змеилась на губах. — Он назвал меня шлюхой в первый раз, но это не… это было больно, но на самом деле, на самом деле ничего не значило, пока… пока….

Кларк открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать. Он поднял руку. Остановил его.

— Это я, Кларк. Я не целый. Я не хороший. Я не правильный, как ты. Вот почему я так стараюсь оттолкнуть тебя. Поэтому эти… эти отношения — плохая идея.

— Это не…

— Ты не заслуживаешь того… бардака, которым является моя жизнь. Ты не заслуживаешь попыток любить меня после всего… — Он не хотел этого говорить. Он не хотел выставлять себя таким. Он не хотел…

— Но я люблю тебя, Брюс. Люблю так сильно.

Неуверенная пауза. Он облизал губы. — А если через двадцать лет я продолжу просыпаться и атаковать тебя, потому что буду думать, что ты — это он? — Спросил он. — Что насчет завтра, когда я увижу привычку, которая одинаковая у вас двоих? Что, если ты возьмешь меня в крепость, чтобы показать заход солнца, а я скажу, что он делал то же самое? Ты будешь продолжать меня любить?

Без колебаний. — Да.

— Как насчет дня, когда я буду на смертном одре и вместо того, чтобы держать тебя за руку и говорить про прекрасно проведенную вместе жизнь, попытаюсь торговаться за пояс? — Он быстро возразил. — И просто утро, когда я не смогу смотреть на тебя… или не смогу прекратить смотреть не так? — Запыхавшаяся пауза. — Что насчет целой жизни? Потому что я не… я не стану лучше, Кларк. Вот оно. Ты не можешь… не можешь спасти меня от этого, и я знаю, ты каждый день будешь пытаться и я… я раню тебя. — Он пытался вложить столько убежденности, преданности, уверенности в свой голос, сколько мог. — Это не то, чего я хочу, — сказал он. — Но то, что правильно.

Это звучало черство даже для него, как старая ложь, которую говорили достаточно часто, чтобы та звучала ровно.

Тихим голосом. — А прошлая ночь? Она была неправильной?

— Кларк…

— Как ты можешь, — начал внезапно Кларк. — Как ты можешь смотреть на то, что произошло, и думать, что ты ничтожен из-за этого? Как ты вообще пришел к такому выводу? Он вынудил тебя, Брюс. Ни чертов пояс, ни сделка, ничто не меняет этого. Это не твоя ошибка. Это не ты. — Рука скользнула по волосам. — Я думал, ты это знал.

Момент общей тишины.

— И теперь ты говоришь, что то, что ты хочешь, ничего не значит, — продолжил Кларк. — Как ты веришь в это? Мы говорим об отношениях, Брюс. То, что ты хочешь это… это…

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Брюс. — Я хочу этого. — Утверждение удивило даже его. — Хочу, Кларк, я просто… что, если я никогда не смогу… мы никогда не сможем… — Он прислонился к машине. — Быть… в порядке?

Кларк посмотрел на него. — Мы кричим и двигаемся дальше.

Он моргнул.

— Я не прошу о жизни, Брюс. Пока нет. Я просто прошу шанса. — Он осторожно придвинулся на шаг. — Я сделаю все для тебя и, если мы дойдем до черты, которую ты не сможешь переступить, я тебя отпущу. Так работают отношения. — Грустный взгляд. — И, если мы сейчас на этой черте, просто скажи мне, и я уйду.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Брюс. — Не уходи.

Они секунду стояли в тишине.

— Могу я тебя поцеловать?

Брюс посмотрел на него. — Тебе не обязательно…

За мгновение губы Кларка накрыли его. Теплый рот целовал медленно, мягко его влажные губы, облизывал и пробовал дождь, оставшийся на коже, подталкивал вперед и забирал дыхание в медленной, глубокой связи. Это не должно было… по всем правилам не должно было быть так удобно попасть в ловушку между несгибаемым телом Кларка и стилизованным краем бэтмобиля. Но это было… было… и…

Кларк отступил. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы продлить контакт как можно дольше. Зарычал, когда их губы наконец разделились, и губы Кларка сложились в ту же успокаивающую улыбку, что и утром.

— Как мог кто-то причинить тебе боль?

Пальцы скользнули под края маски и сняли капюшон с лица, чтобы провести по спутанному беспорядку волос и, как вода, огладить его лицо, проследив линию челюсти.

Без линз пещера казалась темным бассейном, который нарушал лишь проблеск света от неработающих мониторов, возле которых они стояли. Мало, но этого хватало, чтобы видеть незащищенные от ветра завитки темных волос, край блестящего голубого глаза и тени, скрывающие край точеных скул.

Когда Кларк придвинулся к нему, Брюс поднялся, положил руки ему на плечи и оставил серию мелких поцелуев на лице, пока не добрался до губ. Присвоил их, открыл и засунул язык в…

Замер. Задохнулся. Восстановился.

Кларк попытался отодвинуться. Он сжал хватку. Продолжил поцелуй. Углубил его. Двигался. Пробовал… Оторвался, задохнувшись.

— Ты…

— В порядке, — зарычал он.

Зацепил пальцами край костюма Кларка и упал на капот машины. Руки Кларка оказались с двух сторон, тело над ним, лицо всего в нескольких дюймах.

— Б–Брюс… мы не…

Он обернул ноги вокруг бедер и прижался в голодном, бездыханном поцелуе к его губам. Челюсти. Шее.

— Нам не нужно делать это если… ах…

Он остановился. Пробно потер пятно.

— Ах… Брюс… Мне не надо… секунды назад ты… ах…

Окутал кожу ртом и всосал между зубами. Медленно, чувственно прикусил соединение мышц.

— Ах… Блять… — Измученный стон. — Боже… Брюс…

Кларк оперся на локти, столкнув их груди вместе, и вжал Брюса в капот.

Он не смягчился. Просунул одну ногу между ног Кларка и начал толкаться. Не остановился, пока Кларк не начал несвязанно бормотать ему в ухо, не убрал рот, пока слова не переплелись с криптонскими, не дал и секунды передышки, пока не почувствовал, что тот начал двигаться вместе с ним.

Он отдвинулся и облизал неотмеченную кожу.

— Интересно.

Восстанавливая дыхание. — Что?

— Криптонит не единственная твоя слабость, — пробормотал он. — Несложно понять. Если Дарксайд или Лютор…

— Хорошо, — он прервал его. — Эти два примера — определенно не те, о ком я хочу сейчас думать.

Он наклонился, чтобы прижаться открытым, голодным поцелуем к его губам. Брюс напрягся, сглотнул и расслабился, когда Кларк продолжил тереться о его бедро. Начал скользить рукой по залитой дождем броне. От плеч к груди, вниз к бедрам и обратно. Прикосновение было ищущее, исследующее, неуловимое. Огладил край мышцы, прошелся по скрытым шрамам, исследовал кривую талии и спустился к бедрам.

Он задержался там. Двинулся кончиками пальцев к швам костюма, спустился к коленям и вернулся, чтобы проследить форму его нижних мышц живота через жесткий, смешанный материал.

Брюс заворчал, пытаясь устроить руку в более удобной позиции, и уставился на Кларка, чувствуя, как его губы изгибаются под собственными.

Кларк схватил его бедро, вытолкнул его из-под себя и подвинул на лобовое стекло. Устроился между его ног и начал пощипывать и вжиматься в костюм.

— Кларк…

Губы скользнули по материалу на внутренней стороне бедра, выдохнули поток нечеловечески горячего воздуха на пах, и раздался тупой звук, когда зубы скользнули по застежке ремня.

Даже в темноте Брюс мог видеть вспышку этих инопланетных голубых глаз, остановившихся на нем, пока Кларк мягко, ловко подцепил ремень языком и снял его. Выгнулся, предлагая его, сжатый между зубами. Простой жест понимания.

— Это шокирует тебя за пару секунд, — пробормотал Брюс. Взял часть экипировки и откинул. Он загремел в темноте.

Кларк улыбнулся, обернул пальцы вокруг бедер и упал на него. Целуя, облизывая, кусая…

Он задохнулся, когда зубы царапнули голую кожу бедра. Мужчина сел, сплюнул кусок его брони и снова опустился. Аккуратно прикусил ячейку для пуль, сжал зубами и убрал от кожи. Брюс смотрел сквозь темноту в восхищении, пока Кларк откусывал броню между его бедрами и коленями, обнажая их быстро крепнущего жителя, и прикусывал каждую часть новооголенной кожи. 

Брюс чувствовал жало тепла, желания от каждого мимолетного прикосновения. Каждый мазок языка, легкое прикосновение дыхания и каждое мягкое царапанье зубов. Воспротивился твердой хватке рук Кларка.

Кларк успокаивающе погладил бедро большим пальцем и повернулся, чтобы мазнуть языком между яичек к основанию члена. Проследил растущие вены самым кончиком языка, прежде чем взять всю длину в теплую пещеру рта.

Веки Брюса затрепетали, угрожая закрыться, но он оставил их открытыми. Держал глаза на темном силуэте Кларка, пока тот скользил вверх-вниз по его члену, пытался проникнуть сквозь темноту, чтобы увидеть цвет его щек, слюны и предэякулята, который, он знал, уже капал с его губ, и вспышку сверкающего инопланетного синего, когда он оценивал реакцию.

Он втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы, запутал руку в волосах Кларка и подгонял его — быстрее, сильнее. Одобрительно зарычал, когда мужчина ответил.

Он знал, что долго не продержится. Не когда Кларк брал его так глубоко, что он чувствовал, как головка касалась горла. Не когда нерушимые губы охватывали горячо, крепко и мокро вокруг его стержня. Не когда его собственным вдохам и стонам вторил мужчина, когда он слишком быстро двигался вверх-вниз по длине. Он знал, что не…

Он кончил. Выплеснул напряжение в приветственный, жадный рот, и это было грязно, необходимо и совсем… совсем не похоже на удушающие оргазмы с другим Суперменом. Безнаказанно. Беспрепятственно. Чувствительно. Длинное, тихое действие, ведущее к дерганой, безумной кульминации.

Кларк сосал его, пока тот не закончил, сглотнул и забрался наверх, чтобы сомкнуть их уста вместе. Теплый, густой вкус собственной спермы смешался с богатым ароматом, который был… Кларк. Это был Кларк… его верхнюю губу захватили и с жадностью всосали между зубов.

Он вернул поцелуй, открыл рот и прижал язык в… к… Резкий. Уверенный. Инопланетянин.

Он подавился.

Кларк отстранился.

— Нет, — прохрипел Брюс. — Я в порядке, я…

— Это не в первый раз, Брюс. Я делаю что-то не так, когда целую тебя. Что?

— Ничего, — он сказал быстро. — Я привыкну. — Он выгнулся вперед и снова соединил их губы, легко развел их прикосновением языка и начал выводить узоры…

Кларк снова отступил. — Ты не дышишь, Брюс. Что не так?

— Черт побери, Кларк, это неважно!

— Тогда скажи мне.

Он посмотрел на него. — Слушай, это не то, что ты можешь исправить. Хорошо. — Он щелкнул. — Есть, однако, кое-что другое, с чем, я думаю, ты можешь мне помочь прямо сейчас. — Он высвободил ноги, обернул их вокруг бедер Кларка и прижался к крепнущему узлу.

— Брюс, я… я просто хочу понять…

В голосе была умоляющая нотка, которую Брюс не мог игнорировать. Это так отличалось от смелого тона любимого супергероя Америки, от оскала другого Супермена и так сильно отличалось от обычного дружественного тона, которым Кларк разговаривал с ним. Было что-то близкое, что-то красивое, что-то… что-то его в этом тоне. Что-то, что он никогда не мог игнорировать.

— Хорошо, — зашипел он. — Это… ты такой же, как он, на вкус… и запах… это не важно. Я не заметил этого прошлой ночью из-за вина…

Кларк исчез.

Брюс в шоке смотрел на пустоту перед собой. Ушел. Немедленно ушел, потому что… Почувствовал, как живот скрутило вспененной яростью, когда он понял, что он сказал, что он сделал, что он…

Кларк снова появился коленопреклоненный между его ногами, обернул руками и мягко потянул его на колени. Их губы столкнулись, и он почувствовал острый едкий вкус мяты и ядовитый безошибочный аромат серы.

— Кларк! Что…?

— Я же говорил, что все для тебя сделаю, — прошептал он.

— Ты пахнешь, как будто съел целый грузовик зубной пасты и поплавал в Йеллоустоне.

Взвешенная тишина.

— Именно. Душ. Сейчас.

Нервное движение. — Как… ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел принял душ или…

Брюс встал с его коленей и соскользнул с капота машины. Нахмурился, глядя на остатки своего костюма и начал терять куски, идя по пещере к душевой. Когда он прошел мимо датчиков света, огни запылали жизнью, освещая зияющую пещеру и плетущегося сзади криптонца.

Он повернулся и изучил Кларка, взял на заметку, как он голодно, неудовлетворенно жевал нижнюю губу; видел нескрытую оценку, когда Брюс небрежно скинул остатки разрушенного костюма; и над всем этим видел нервную нить слабой надежды, скрытой за поблескивающими голубыми глазами

Кларк ждал его. Ждал, пока тот пригласит его раздеться донага и занять смежный душ бэтпещеры, ожидал в сухо выраженном предвкушении разрешения снова к нему прикоснуться, держать его, ждал и надеялся, что они не закончили, когда он появился под смотрящей с негодованием летучей мышью.

И впервые с того момента, как Супермен пометил его лицо, он чувствовал себя мощным. Сильным.

Не ложь силы, которую он строил вокруг языка Селины, фантазируя, не малюсенькая струйка власти от победы над мелкими преступниками и не маска, которую он надевал, идя по пустым коридорам Сторожевой Башни или по блистательным вечеринкам престижного Фонда Уэйнов. Сила, контроль, сейчас были настоящие. Потому что лишь одним словом или жестом он мог сорвать надежду с лица другого человека, или же вознаградить ее.

Потому что лишь дразнящей полулыбкой, с которой он открыл дверь душевой, и вызывающим кивком головы он принес в это утро прекрасную, нескончаемую улыбку в полном, неприкрытом, совершенстве.

Они столкнулись в душе в путанице конечностей, грязных поцелуях и серии нечленораздельных незаконченных предложений.

— Я люблю…

— Иди сюда.

— Ты так…

— Заткнись.

— …прекрасен.

— Ты тоже.

— Я бы хотел…

— Не волнуйся…

— Ты уверен?

— Блять, да…

Брюс включил душ и повернулся к стене, пока Кларк проложил дорожку поцелуев на его шее, выдохнул охлажденные потоки ледяного дыхания на отмеченную кожу и проследил линии шрамов на спине. Обжигающая вода скатывалась по нему, он прижался лбом к прохладной плитке и попытался восстановить дыхание, пока Кларк массажировал отверстие. Когда он расслабился, палец вошел в сморщенные мышцы, надавил на простату и сразу добавил еще два. Он застонал, выгнулся и повернулся, чтобы через плечо затянутыми поволокой глазами посмотреть, как Кларк наконец вошел в него, заполнил его, сплавился с ним и начал двигаться. Дотянулся дрожащей рукой до ствола.

— Брюс. — Тяжелый, сломанный шепот.

— Кларк. — Глубокое, горловое мурчание.

В тот момент они были вместе. Двигались вместе. Дышали вместе. Кричали вместе. Кончали вместе.

Этого хватало.

Кларка хватало.

Хватало, чтобы изгнать мышь, пояс и клеймо.

Потому что ничто из этого не имело значения. Потому что, когда он повернулся и требовательно впился ему в рот, не было никакой истории между ними. Не было другого мира. Не было Супермена. Не было месяцев борьбы, боли, пряток…

Только это.

И этого было достаточно.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Спасибо вам, Супермен, - произнесла женщина, сжав его руку. - Я не знаю, что… что бы делала без вас. Когда врачи сообщили мне, что вы позвонили я…

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он с полуулыбкой. – Я просто хотел помочь, - немного помедлил. – Я даже не знал будет ли это работать, - признался он.

\- Знаю, знаю, - пробормотала она. – Но вы должны знать, что я… это столько для меня значит. Я не знаю, как смогу отплатить вам, - улыбка сквозь слезы. – Вы снова ее спасли, Супермен.

\- Я не единственный, кто спас ее в первый раз, - напомнил он женщине, все еще вцепившейся в его руку. Они стояли в пустом белом коридоре центральной больницы Готэма и смотрели сквозь окно в палату. Девочка сидела на краю кровати и играла с плюшевым мишкой, полностью скрытым под подписями. Ее плечи были обернуты плотным, испачканным кровью плащом из ткани с эффектом памяти, который был на Брюсе, когда он нашел ее. Спас ее.

Ее большие глаза заметили, что за ней наблюдают, и она нервно нырнула за кровать. Большая часть плаща сползла вниз за ней.

\- Она робкая.

\- Я потрясен, что вам удалось удержать прессу на расстоянии, - отметил Кларк.

\- Она несовершеннолетняя. По закону мы не обязаны называть имена, и мы решили оставить все как есть, - тихо ответила мать, отпуская его руку, чтобы вытереть слезы рукавом. – Медсестра пыталась вызвать полицию, чтобы с нее сняли плащ в качестве вещественного доказательства, но комиссар довольно быстро пресек это дело, и я ... - она отвела взгляд. - А я и не думала, что Бэтмэн... Я имею в виду... то, что говорят СМИ...

\- Он всегда готов помочь.

\- В-верно.

Девочка выглянула из-за края кровати, увидела их и высунула язык, прежде чем нырнуть обратно. Сквозь стальную раму и водонепроницаемый матрас он видел, как она ухмыляется, радостно гордясь своим обманом.

Боже, она такая _юная_ ….

\- Мне пора, - пробормотал Кларк.

\- А ты еще вернешься?

Он посмотрел на прячущуюся девочку, закутанную в массивный черный плащ. Девочка, которая поймала Брюса под тяжестью своих ран на ночном патруле, девочка, которая позвала его по имени, девочка, которая убедила его вернуться, остаться с Брюсом.

_Настолько юная… настолько сильная…_

\- Да, - ответил он.

Он помахал ей, когда она наклонилась над кроватью, поймала его взгляд и со смехом скрылась из виду, оставив за собой острый край накидки.

\- Спасибо вам.

Он кивнул, нацепил на лицо еще одну улыбку и зашагал по выкрашенным в белый цвет коридорам обратно к маячившей впереди приемной. Доктор Квинтум остановил его и сунул ему в руки переплетенную пластиковую папку, прежде чем начать заранее подготовленную речь об общем плохом оснащении и оборудовании больницы по сравнению с его лабораторией. Кларк покорно поблагодарил его, сунул папку под мышку и вылетел через вращающуюся дверь в Готэм, освещенный утренним солнцем.

Это был прекрасный город.

Невольно он начал видеть это: темное, призрачное величие нависающих стен, почти героический подъем зданий из его темной сути и таинственных историй, выгравированных на раскрашенных аэрозольными красками улицах, игнорируемых оскалившимися, измученными дождем горгульями. Готэм. Это не Метрополис. Он не безопасный, не светлый, не чистый, не откровенный или простой. Он был чем-то другим. Чем-то более глубоким. Темным. Опасным.

Как Брюс.

Он летел над городом, который породил Бэтмена, проскочил между дирижаблями и, используя ветер, отправился в Полисейдс*. Пестрый зеленый лес, увенчанный особняками и небольшими дворцами, возвышающимися над бурными, бурлящими водами моря за отвесными скалами. Поместье Уэйнов стояло в стороне от основной части домов, посреди голой лужайки и в конце широкой дороги.

Он сглотнул приступ нервозности, когда услышал, как сердцебиение Брюса стало более отчетливым при его приближении. Прошлой ночью они заснули вместе. Они заснули в объятиях друг друга после самого лучшего секса, который когда-либо был у Кларка. Он всегда восхищался этим человеком, но ничто не подготовило его к встрече с Брюсом в таком состоянии. Чувствовать его. Попробовать его на вкус. Богатый. Темный. Опьяняющий. Он держал его едва ли не слишком крепко, толкал слишком сильно, потерял контроль... Но нет. Он так не поступил, потому что Брюс прикасался к нему с таким желанием, целовал его с такой любовью и смотрел на него с такой любовью… таким доверием.

Он _доверял_ ему.

 _Любил_ его.

После всего произошедшего.

Но что, если сегодня повторится вчерашнее? Ночь с признаниями в любви перейдет в холодное, одинокое утро? А что, если Брюс проснется и захочет уйти? Захочет, чтобы он ушел? А что, если...

Он вытащил свое сознание из плена вопросов, которые словно пытались разрушить его, и медленно опустился с неба, чтобы открыть окно и вплыть в комнату.

Брюс лежал голый поперек кровати, откинув простыню и сбросив на пол подушку. Кларк позволил своим глазам скользнуть вдоль несочетающихся шрамов, по четко очерченным контурам плеч и вверх по синякам, которые покрывали его шею, чтобы остановиться на грубом клейме, оставленном Суперменом на его щеке.

Он был старым, побледнел, погрузился в плоть и стянул кожу.

\- Брюс?

Тихое ворчание.

\- Уже утро, - аккуратно произнес он. 

\- Летучие мыши — ночные животные.

\- Я…

Колебания мышц на широко откинутой руке и бледно-голубой глаз моргнул, открываясь. – Что случилось?

\- Ничего.

-Почему ты в костюме?

\- Я... Я собрался встретиться с другом.

Он приподнялся на локте. - Кто же это?  
\- Это… - он посмотрел на папку, которую держал в руке. 

\- Длинная история? - предположил Брюс.

\- Да.

\- Расскажешь потом, - откинулся он на матрас.

Кларк постоял немного, неловко и неуверенно, потом осторожно закрыл окно и направился к двери.

Раздался голос низкий. Опасный. - Куда это ты собрался?

\- Я... - пробормотал он, - я подумал...

\- Иди сюда.

Это была не просьба.

Кларк не отказал бы ему, даже если бы это было так.

Он бросил папку на стул, сбросил с плеч плащ и почти сразу же снял костюм. Он бросился на кровать, упал рядом с Брюсом и потянулся к нему.

Предплечье врезалось его в грудь, остановило и решительно толкнуло обратно на матрас. Оставалось на нем. Удерживало его.

Это были не объятия. Это было что-то первобытное, что-то животное, что-то... иное.

Локоть Брюса упирался в центр груди, ладонь прижата к шее, а пальцы к пульсирующей точке под подбородком. Его большой палец лениво прочертил твердые круги по яремной вене.

_Собственнический. Недовольный. Доминирующий._

Кларк старался не думать об этом. Старался не обращать на это внимания. Но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что именно так Брюс держал бы его, если бы все было иначе. Если бы они никогда не отправились в другой мир. Если бы Супермен никогда не прикасался к нему, никогда не причинял ему боли, никогда не клеймил его. Если бы ничего этого не случилось, прикоснулся бы Брюс к нему так? Держал бы его так? Или был бы добрее? Более беспечным?

_Не важно._

Это не имеет значения, поскольку Брюс сейчас рядом с ним и у них все хорошо. После всего, через что они прошли, после всего, через что он заставил пройти Брюса, как он мог просить о большем? Когда он лежал рядом с самым прекрасным, идеальным... когда он сказал «да»... сказал «да» и поцеловал его... сказал «да» и ответил ему взаимностью, вопреки всему. 

Как что-то может быть важнее _этого_?

Он протянул руку и положил ее на ладонь Брюса, нежно переплел их пальцы, поднес сплетенные кисти к губам и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев. Нашел крошечный шрам на среднем пальце Брюса. Провел по нему кончиком языка.

\- Пропустил бэтаранг, - хмыкнул Брюс.

Он засунул палец в рот и медленно всосал его на всю длину.

-Я сплю, Кларк.

Притянув руку поближе, он начал покрывать поцелуями внутреннюю сторону его запястья, проводя губами вниз по предплечью и прижимаясь ими к бицепсу. Нашел еще один шрам. Выпуклый и кривой.

\- Собака, - пробормотал Брюс.

Он придвинулся ближе к мужчине и продолжил целовать его плечо, затем поднялся вверх по шее. Проявил особое внимание к нижней стороне его челюсти, прежде чем бросился к подбородку, чтобы завладеть его губами в долгом, нежном поцелуе.

Брюс дернулся до того, как втянулся в прикосновения, прежде чем заявить права на Кларка непреклонным давлением губ на губы, сметая это состояние прочь в момент разделенного желания. Момент желания и любви. В момент появления цвета в существовании, обесцвеченного со времени их визита в другой мир. Момент, сочетающий в себе все это.

Брюс прервал соприкосновение, чтобы сделать глубокий, успокаивающий вдох воздуха, пока Кларк начал покрывать поцелуями его подбородок, щеки и челюсть.

\- Все в порядке? - спросил он, прижимаясь к коже.

\- Прекрасно, - прошипел Брюс.

Губы Кларка коснулись ямочки на подбородке Брюса, пробивающейся щетины и неровного края шр... Он остановился. Напрягся.

Он поцеловал клеймо. Открыв рот, он почувствовал, как складка рубцовой ткани изогнулась в грубом подобии дома его семьи. Знак Супермена.

\- Еще одна собака, - без колебаний ответил Брюс.

\- Собака? - он не мог не пробормотать в изумлении.

Как он мог быть таким пренебрежительным? Таким беспечным?

\- Бешеная, - заверил его Брюс.

Он нервно перевел взгляд со шрама на мужчину и попытался пробраться сквозь его маску: выражение глаз, черты лица и непроницаемый тон голоса. Он не мог. Он никогда не был в состоянии прочитать его. Он никогда не мог прочитать этого человека. Прочитать Брюса.

Но он знал, что не должен был делать. Он не должен был напоминать ему об этом. Ему следовало быть более осторожным, более внимательным.

Брюс наклонился к нему, провел свободной рукой по волосам и сомкнул их губы в тяжелом поцелуе. Поцелуе, который говорил о понимании, о прощении, о них самих. Только они. Вместе. А все остальное не имело значения.

Кларк вдохнул мрачный, насыщенный аромат мужчины и откинулся назад, когда Брюс перекатился на него сверху. Обвился вокруг него. Пробрался на него.

Он встретил приближающийся язык своим, стиснул руку, все еще зажатую в его руке, и обхватил свободными пальцами бедро Брюса, ободряюще подтягивая его вперед. Потому что он не мог представить себе ничего более простого, честного, красивого за всю жизнь, чем этот шанс. О поцелуях с открытым ртом. Сильными стальными глазами. О Брюсе, просто Брюсе, смотрящем на него так же, как он смотрел на него в душе прошлой ночью. То, как он смотрел на него сейчас, когда их губы разделились.

Смотрел на него, с потяжелевшими веками, раскрасневшийся, с влажными губами, но все еще... по-прежнему со всей властью и величием короля.

\- Я люблю тебя, - услышал Кларк собственный голос.

-Знаю.**

Они снова целовались. Бедра Брюса обхватили его, обнаженное тело прижалось к нему, а твердый и горячий член терся о живот.

Язык, зубы и губы.

Кларк закрыл глаза и застонал ему в рот, когда почувствовал, как его собственный затвердевший член задел твердую выпуклость шрама на теле Брюса. Внутри него разросся спутанный клубок возбуждения. Напряжение росло с каждым ударом бедра о бедро, когда Брюс покачивался на нем. Когда он оторвался от его губ и начал искать место, которое обнаружил прошлой ночью на его шее. Когда он почувствовал, как рука, освободившаяся из их переплетенных кистей, скользнула вверх по внутренней стороне бедра и обернулась вокруг основания его члена.

Он судорожно втянул в себя воздух, ощутил резкий запах секса и пота, уже заполнивший воздух, и усыпляющий сознание аромат, принадлежащий Брюсу; такой темный, такой глубокий, что грозил утопить его; богатый, завораживающий, притягательный, который, скорее всего, вызывал незаконное привыкание. Опасный, требовательный и приправленный вкусом голодного, отчаянного возбуждения другого мужчины.

Брюс убрал руку с его волос, раздвинул его ноги и вошел в него.

Кларк знал, что он долго не протянет. Не тогда, когда его атаковали с трех разных сторон: рот на шее, рука вокруг основания члена и Брюс внутри него. Только не тогда, когда этот рот нашел эту точку на краю его плеча. Только не тогда, когда эта рука начала двигаться на нем быстрее, сильнее и дразняще тереть большим пальцем по головке. Не тогда, когда угол этих толчков изменился... к... ебать...

Столбики кровати глухо стучали по стене, а под ними в такт раскачивался матрас. Он что-то бормотал без всякого контроля, без всякой сдержанности, уткнувшись в волосы любовника. Рассказывал ему на спутанной смеси языков, как он важен, как совершенен и как он никогда-никогда не сможет причинить ему боль. Он обнял его и пообещал, что никогда не станет чудовищем, никогда не запрет его, никогда не оставит на нем отметины. Он пообещал ему все, задыхаясь от стона. Стон, который перерос в голодный, безумный крик, когда он кончил в руку другого мужчины.

Брюс тоже не отставал. Он вонзил зубы в его шею, ударил кулаками по матрасу с обеих сторон от них и вошел в него с новообретенной настойчивостью.

Кларк зачарованно наблюдал, как дрожат мышцы его тела, как вспыхивают во взрыве крошечного света его нервные окончания и как гремел его голос в чистом, нескрываемом удовольствии, когда он отпускал себя внутрь Кларка. Зачарованно наблюдал, как его лицо расслабилось в неприкрытой демонстрации освобождения. Удовлетворения.

Он почувствовал, как тепло эякулята выплеснулось из него, когда Брюс вышел.

\- Черт, ты такой тугой, - задыхался Брюс.

Кларк улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

Мимолетная дрожь.

Он отпрянул назад.

\- Прости.

\- Нет, - сказал Кларк, - все в порядке. Нам и не нужно этого делать. Все нормально.

\- Я переживу это, - пробормотал он.

\- Все нормально.

Вместо этого он решил обнять его. Позволил свалиться на него бескостной массой и зарыться лицом в волосы, пока Брюс медленно погружался в сон.

Кларк заметил, что теперь они действительно обнимаются, и позволил небольшой сокровенной улыбке медленно скользнуть по губам.

Это продолжалось несколько минут, прежде чем Брюс хмыкнул и сел, почти обвиняюще глядя вниз на высыхающую сперму, разбрызганную и размазанную по ним. Просьба невысказанная. Беззвучная. Но Кларк повиновался.

Он подхватил Брюса на руки и поспешил в ванную комнату, примыкающую к спальне. В отличие от большинства особняков, комната была светлой и современной, с душем, расположенным над "римской" ванной, размером почти с кровать. Он перелетел через край и приземлился в центре сверкающего белого монстра.

\- Сколько же у тебя денег?

\- Сейчас? На бумаге чуть больше семи миллиардов долларов США.

\- На бумаге?

Он бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Верно, - пробормотал Кларк. - А что насчет остальных? - Он включил теплую воду.

Брюс с благодарностью повернулся к струе. - Разные трастовые фонды, банковские счета, акции и имущество под разными псевдонимами, - неопределенно ответил он, закрыв глаза и опустив голову в поток воды.

\- И один из этих псевдонимов вложился в сторожевую башню?

\- Нет, - нахмурившись, ответил Брюс. - Уэйн Энтерпрайзис запустил спутник за несколько лет до того, как он стал сторожевой башней. Однако, по мнению компании, произошла неисправность, из-за которой он упал на своей орбите и сгорел при входе в атмосферу. Мы потеряли восемьсот миллионов. С тех пор, конечно, спутник претерпел достаточно изменений, чтобы быть практически неузнаваемым по сравнению с тем, который был построен отделом космических технологий.

\- Ты сфабриковал гибель и украл спутник стоимостью восемьсот миллионов долларов из твоей же собственной компании?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился и вернул его обратно?

\- ...нет?

\- Хорошо, - Он повернулся к нему лицом, вода беспрепятственно лилась по его плечам, и протянул руку, чтобы провести ладонью по щеке Кларка. - Я полагаю, что на нем все равно написано мое имя.

Это было просто.

Легкий, открытый, безболезненный разговор... которого у них уже давно не было.

Разговор, в котором звучали годы их дружбы, а не месяцы недоверия. Беседа, которая свидетельствовала о легком дружеском общении, выкованном годами, а не о мимолетном хрупком пламени, которое он раздувал в последние месяцы. Диалог, свободный от чувства вины и изменчивой уверенности.

Были просто они.

Просто он.

Просто Брюс.

И это было легко.

Правильно.

Хорошо.

Рука, которую Брюс положил ему на лицо, скользнула вниз по телу, прочертила линии на груди и решительно толкнула его на край ванны. Он сидел и смотрел на него почти мечтательно, пока Брюс смывал следы их сексуального контакта, прежде чем опуститься перед ним на колени. Ледяные голубые глаза встретились с его глазами. Оглушили его. Пленили его.

Бросили ему вызов.

Он рискнул действовать, когда Брюс медленно и плотно обхватил пальцами основание его пениса и втянул остальное в рот.

Это было похоже на один из его боевых стилей: точный, искренний и эффективный. Что-то, что он открыл, усовершенствовал и сделал своим собственным.

Он был жестким. Не сдерживаемый страхом причинить ему боль, он скользнул вверх и вниз по члену, жадно царапая зубами, помассировал яйца в сжатом кулаке и плавно взял член глубоко в горло. Обсасывал до тех пор, пока Кларку не показалось, что он вот-вот взорвется, пока он не начал хватать ртом воздух, пока все его тело не напряглось в ожидании.

Брюс остановился, вытер нижнюю губу тыльной стороной ладони и откинулся назад, чтобы нырнуть головой под поток воды.

\- Бр... Брюс? - с трудом произнес он. -А что... - затрудненное дыхание, - не так?

Брюс не ответил ему. Медленно подтянулся вперед по его телу, взобрался на него, оседлал и расположился над ним.

Кларк судорожно сглотнул и пораженно уставился на него.

Брюс сидел у него на коленях. Вода стекала сверкающими реками по изгибам накачанных мышц и растекалась по его выточенным шрамам. Кларк позволил своим глазам задержаться на этих отметинах. Каждый рассказывал о битве, выигранной или проигранной, они скрывали простую симметрию своих очертаний, чтобы раскрыть несовершенную безупречность тела Брюса. Некоторые из них были маленькими и практически терялись на фоне структуры кожи. Другие повреждали мышцы, выворачивали плоть и смотрели на него с жестокой честностью, говоря о своем происхождении по форме и расположению на коже.

Поверх шрамов, как тонкий слой краски на деревянном зернохранилище, расположилось множество синяков. Некоторые были сделаны им. Маленькие красные следы укусов, оставшиеся с прошлой ночи. Большинство из них были темные, яростные и говорили о битве в Биалии. Некоторые из них были постарше, выцветшие, но дико напоминавшие о том времени, когда он патрулировал улицы.

Это было подставой. Синяк. Шрам.

Они обрамляли, затеняли и украшали человека под ним.

_Брюс._

Он был живым справочником по анатомии, главный мастер-класс по искусству в образе и форме, и самым красивым существом, которого Кларк когда-либо видел.

Брюс опустился на Кларка, зашипел сквозь зубы, когда открылся, и пробормотал проклятие, когда член вошел в него на всю длину. Какое-то время он сидел, нахмурив брови и открыв рот, и медленно, выверено вдыхал и выдыхал воздух. Кларк принялся пробовать вкус воды, стекающей с его плеч. Дразнить кожу между зубами. Вздохнул от наслаждения от наполняющего аромата мужчины, распространяющегося по его небу.

Брюс начал двигаться на нем.

Сначала медленно. Под аккомпанемент нескольких отрывистых рычаний.

Кларк застонал, осыпая поцелуями его щеку, и вскидывал бедра вверх каждый раз, когда Брюс опускался. Сталкивались в общем приступе удовольствия.

Вскоре они уже кричали, скулили и пытались найти лучшее положение, занимаясь любовью среди мыла, воды и пара. Руки и ноги скользили по мокрому кафелю, когда Брюс пытался приподняться под более удобным углом, проклятия смазывались до судорожных вздохов, когда они с громким стуком опрокидывали бутылки шампуня и средства для мытья тела, а губы сталкивались в грязном поцелуе, когда они скользили по стене.

Кларк почувствовал, что начинает падать, обхватил Брюса руками и вылетел из душа, чтобы прижать его к потолку. Бэтмен разорвал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть вниз сквозь клубящийся пар на комнату внизу. Его руки сомкнулись вокруг Кларка в более крепком захвате, когда он быстро использовал дополнительное пространство, чтобы поднять ноги выше и устроиться так, чтобы каждый толчок бедер Кларка выбивал отчаянный, голодный крик из его горла.

Кларк вонзился в него, почувствовал знакомое напряжение, распространившееся от паха до горла, и почувствовал, что готов излиться. Стиснув зубы и изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках, он втолкнул Брюса в потолок с такой силой, что задрожали светильники. Сопротивлялся, чтобы довезти мужчину до конца, когда он задыхался и стонал ему в ухо. Когда он медленно разваливался на части в его руках.

\- Сюда Кларк...- прошептал он. - Прямо... сюда.

Он слегка приноровился и повернул бедра, чтобы втиснуться в него, и, словно прорвав плотину, Брюс кончил. Все его тело содрогнулось, голос вырвался из него незащищенной кульминацией, а на лице промелькнула череда эмоций, чтобы наконец остановиться на слабом, дрожащем освобождении.

Этот взгляд. Спокойный, удовлетворенный и такой... такой красивый... это расшатывало Кларка. Уничтожало его. Подорвало подобие контроля, которое они с Брюсом поддерживали до сих пор.

Он прижался к нему губами в голодном поцелуе, вонзился в него с отчаянием умирающего и исследовал каждый дюйм его тела руками, двигавшимися со сверхскоростью по его коже.

И господи он...

Идеальный...

Такой...

И он кончил. Наполнил его огромным количеством спермы, почувствовал, как она окружает его член, стекает по стволу и капает на бедра. Он ласкал руками бока Брюса, придвинулся к нему и.....

Брюс тяжело дышал. Задыхался. Зажался.

Он оторвал губы, и Брюс судорожно задышал, как утопающий, вынырнувший на поверхность.

\- О боже, Брюс, я... - начал Кларк.

\- Мне жаль, - прервал его Брюс. - Я с этим справлюсь. Я...- он судорожно втянул в себя воздух, сплюнул и выругался. – Только иногда это просто... поражает меня, - он облизнул губы. - Запах – это самый сильный стимулятор памяти.

\- Я не имел...- пробормотал Кларк. - Я бы не стал...

\- Тебе это позволено... ах... наслаждаться этим, - ответил он.

-Я знаю, но я вовсе не это имел в виду... Мне очень жаль...

Глаза Брюса встретились с его глазами. Суровые. Сердитые. - Тебе позволено терять контроль, Кларк, - прорычал он. - Я могу быть с тобой, так что и ты можешь быть со мной. Ты тоже должен наслаждаться этим.

\- Но...

Глаза его вспыхнули. - Не смей сожалеть об этом, - прорычал он. - Не смей, блядь!

Кларк отшатнулся от острого, словно лезвия, взгляда, от стали в голосе. - Я знаю, что могу причинить тебе боль...

Брюс поцеловал его. Требовательно открыл рот. Достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его губы двигаться вместе с ним или рискнуть причинить ему боль. Достаточно сильно, чтобы столкнуться лицами. Достаточно сильно, чтобы подавить его слова.

В этих губах не было ни малейшего намека на колебание. В нем не было и намека на сожаление, отстранение или отказ. Только желание. Любовь. Нужда. Потребность, чтобы его поняли. Приняли и поняли.

Поцелуй замедлился и углубился.

Брюс ослабил хватку на плечах Кларка, чтобы запустить пальцы в его волосы, и Кларк отодвинулся от потолка и заключил мужчину в свои объятия.

\- Ты можешь меня ранить, Кларк, - прошептал Брюс, когда их губы слегка разошлись. - Ты больше, чем кто-либо другой на этой планете, можешь причинить мне боль. Ты можешь заставить меня страдать, как Супермен другого мира заставил страдать своего Бэтмена. Он оставил его ни с чем, кроме врага, носящего лицо его друга. Он изменился. Ты можешь измениться. Так сильно измениться... - он вздохнул. - Но ты не причинишь мне такой боли. Ты не изменишься. Я верю тебе.

Кларк пробормотал несколько утешительных слов. Без значения. Без особого смысла.

-Но только так, - продолжил Брюс, - Кларк, только так ты можешь причинить мне боль. Ты не можешь... ты не можешь причинить мне боль, отпуская себя так, как ты это сделал. Ты не можешь причинить мне боль, показав, как сильно ты этого хочешь. Ты не можешь... ты не можешь причинить мне боль, целуя меня. Не так, как ты сейчас. Не можешь до тех пор, пока ты не изменишься.

-Я не изменюсь, - горячо пообещал он. – Не изменюсь.

\- Даже если Лоис умрет? - пауза. - Даже если я умру?

\- Не изменюсь, - поклялся он. – Я не могу... Я видел его, Брюс, я видел... Я никогда им не стану. Клянусь тебе.

Тяжелый, измученный вздох. - Я верю тебе.

Кларк почувствовал укол нервозности, когда понял, что сейчас самое подходящее время. Самое время показать ему, что он сделал. Что он мог сделать.

\- Правда? – прошептал он.

Без колебаний. - Да.

\- Могу я... могу я рассказать тебе, куда я ходил сегодня утром?

Полчаса спустя Брюс сидел на полу, завернувшись в халат, с папкой доктора Квинтума на коленях и коллекцией фотографий, разложенных перед ним на ковре.

Тихий. Сдержанный. - Я и не знал, что ты так можешь.

-Я тоже, - признался Кларк. – Получилось не идеально. Но со временем это пройдет. – сделал паузу. - Она сможет надеть платье на выпускной бал.

Брюс провел пальцами по краю одной из фотографий. Взгляд его был прикован к изображению, запечатленному на глянцевой карточке. На пострадавшее тело девушки, изображенное на фото. На слове на ней.

_Шлюха._

-Это что, рентгеновское зрение? - пробормотал он.

\- Отчасти, - подтвердил он. - Частично тепловое зрение.

Брюс вздрогнул.

Он следил.

Следил, как Брюс аккуратно разложил фотографии «до» и «после» рядом друг с другом, как он провел пальцем по форме слова, выгравированного на спине девушки, и как он бессознательно потянулся, чтобы почесать большим пальцем грубый край своего собственного побледневшего клейма. Его собственный унизительный шрам.

\- Ты сделал это для меня, не так ли?

Он не мог лгать. Но только не для него. Не сейчас. - Да.

\- Зачем? - голос низкий. Нечитаемый.

Кларк глубоко вздохнул и опустился на пол рядом с ним. - Это... - он решил рассказать правду. Сырую. Непроверенную. - Когда ты пришел в квартиру той ночью и уснул. Ты перевернулся, и я не мог притвориться, что его там нет, - спешно произнес он. - А я вспомнил о девушке и позвонил в больницу. Я позвонил доктору Квинтуму, чтобы убедиться, что это безопасно и... и это сработало.- Он с улыбкой поднял голову. - Это сработало, Брюс. Я убрал ее шрамы. Я никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного. Это... это было очень просто.

Брюс ничего не ответил.

\- Это не из-за нас. Я бы все равно предложил тебе это, - мягко сказал он. - Это не имеет к нам никакого отношения, - многозначительная пауза. -Только если ты сам этого хочешь.

Он посмотрел вниз на фотографии, на документы и на идею, которую они несли. Сосредоточился на первой картинке. Девушка, которую спас Брюс, лежала без сознания, ее спина была обнажена, и красные шрамы на ее коже скалились и кричали. На фото рядом она лежала в той же позе, в той же постели, но спина у нее была чистая, если не считать незначительного пятна искаженного цвета вокруг выцветших отметин. Это было далеко не идеально. Ни одно удаление шрама не было идеальным. Но так было лучше. Ее жизнь улучшится. Будет лучше.

-Это не сработает, - пробормотал Брюс. Черты его лица были словно сделаны из стали. - Даже если я буду выглядеть так, каким я был до всего этого, я не могу обещать, что я не... это не... это ничего не изменит. И ты это знаешь. Ты можешь исправить мое лицо, но не можешь... ты не можешь исправить это, Кларк. Ты не можешь вылечить меня.

\- А я и не пытаюсь.

\- Тогда зачем?

Этот вопрос был на грани. Проблеск неуверенности промелькнул сквозь его железное хладнокровие.

-Ты этого не заслуживаешь, - пробормотал Кларк, глядя прямо на шрам, о котором шла речь. Низменное, уродливое клеймо на щеке другого человека. - Ты не заслуживаешь прожить свою жизнь с его меткой на тебе. Ты же не сделал ничего плохого.

Брюс невидящим взглядом смотрел вперед. Его лицо было бледным и напряженным. Глаза потемнели от всего того, что еще не было сказано. Со всем тем, чем он никогда не сможет поделиться.

Кларк не мог оставить его там. Он не мог позволить ему уйти в себя. В темноту. Страдания и чувство вины, которые он только что узнал, подстерегали там там. Прямо в голодные челюсти летучей мыши.

Он протянул руку, обхватил его лицо ладонями и повернул к себе. По опыту зная о том, что означает этот взгляд, он заговорил с ним. О том, что, как он знал, боролось внутри его глаз.

\- Ты не шлюха, Брюс.

Тишина.

-Ты не она, - маленькая натянутая улыбка. - Ты много кем являешься, но точно не ей.

Затянувшееся молчание.

\- Знаю, - наконец пробормотал Брюс и опустился в его руки. – Я знаю это, - Слова были усталыми, черствыми и сухими. Как несбывшееся обещание, устаревшее и увядшее от его пересказа. - Я все понимаю.

Кларк решил, что этого достаточно. Притянул его к себе. Обхватил его. Нежно и медленно поцеловал в лоб.

\- Сколько... - прошептал Брюс. - Сколько времени это займет?

\- Полчаса.

Брюс поднял на него глаза. – А если я сделаю это без морфина?

Кларк на мгновение задержал на нем взгляд. Безуспешно попытался проникнуть в мрачную, черную бездну в его глазах. - Секунды, - тихо ответил он.

\- Ты сделаешь это сейчас?

Кларк догадывался, что все будет так.

\- Это будет больно.

\- Я все понимаю, - Брюс посмотрел вниз. - Я боюсь теплового зрения, Кларк.

\- Тогда не будет ли лучше, если мы воспользуемся анестезией?

Суровый взгляд. - Я не могу бояться теплового зрения.

\- Но...

\- Нет, если мы собираемся быть вместе, - тихо. - Я не могу бояться тебя, Кларк.

Что-то было в его голосе. Обоснованность, убежденность, которых раньше у него не было. Уверенность в том, что он знает, что делает. Гарантия того, что это не игра. Невысказанная клятва, обещающая, что это не просто то, чего он хочет, а то, что ему нужно.

\- Ладно, - пробормотал Кларк. - Хорошо, я так и сделаю.

Брюс не отвел взгляда. Не вздрогнул. И не колебался ни секунды. – Сделай это.

Он сделал.

**Там же. Далее.**

Он лежал на полу в спальне Брюса, закрыв лицо руками, а вокруг них на ковре были разбросаны мелкие свидетельства его прежнего успеха.

Он выжег старую рубцовую ткань в ярком красном пламени, убил поврежденные клетки концентрированным рентгеновским зрением и снова переключился на тепловое зрение, чтобы размыть края шрама. Закончив, он выдохнул холодный воздух, чтобы убрать задержавшийся жар.

Брюс вздрогнул от боли, прижал ладонь к щеке и замер. Он осторожно провел пальцами по щеке.

\- Получилось не идеально, - произнес Кларк.

Брюс с трудом поднялся на ноги и направился в ванную. Осмотрел щеку со всех сторон.

\- Мне очень жаль, я не могу…

-Я его практически не вижу, - перебил его Брюс. - Этот шрам продержится недолго, - Слабый, ошеломленный взгляд. - Ты сделал это.

Нет. Он все еще мог видеть рубцовую ткань, скрытую под его плотью, следы разрушенных клеток и мертвую кожу. Внезапно он понял, что даже если шрам исчезнет из поля зрения Брюса, он всегда сможет его увидеть. Даже если Брюс посмотрит в зеркало и... но это все, что имело значение. Брюс был единственным, кто имел значение.

\- А почему ты не попытался удалить шрам раньше? - спросил он. - Когда мы только вернулись домой?

\- Ничего бы из этого не вышло. Только не так, - произнес он недовольно.

-Но почему ты даже не попытался?

Брюс сделал паузу, убрал руку с только что восстановленной щеки и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, все еще сидящего на полу спальни.

\- Ты.

Кларк моргнул. - Я?

\- Думаю... нет такой вещи, как отсутствие вопросов, - попытался объяснить Брюс. -Если бы я его убрал, кто-нибудь где-нибудь спросил бы, зачем таинственному человеку понадобилось убирать клеймо Супермена с щеки. Почему человек, соответствующий описанию Бэтмена, был бы так ранен Суперменом? - он в последний раз оглянулся на свое отражение, прежде чем вернуться в комнату, все еще потирая щеку. - Этот человек мог бы уничтожить тебя, Кларк. Уничтожил бы то, что ты отстаивал. Все, за что ты боролся, и тебя самого... ты этого не заслуживаешь, Кларк. Ты же не сделал ничего плохого. Тебе не нужно было чтобы твою репутацию разрушили просто...

\- Моя репутация? - перебил его Кларк. - Ты считаешь, что моя репутация важнее этого? – ужаснулся он. - Брюс, как ты вообще мог такое подумать?

\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого, а я... - он поймал себя на этом. Исправился. - Я думал, что я сделал. Я думал... это не имеет значения.

\- Это ты удалил слова Джокера о Супермене из другого мира, - осознал Кларк.

\- Да.

\- Зачем? - он с трудом поднялся на ноги. - Чтобы спасти мою репутацию?

\- Нет. Спасти тебя.

Кларк уставился на него.

Брюс вздохнул и шагнул к нему. Взял его руку в свою, словно через связь прося понять его.

\- Как ты думаешь, что произойдет, если Лютор узнает, что существует другой мир, мир с потенциально контролируемым Криптонцем? - прошептал он. - Сколько злодеев из нашего мира готовы были бы найти способ перепрыгнуть через границу и вырвать его оттуда в надежде заполучить супермощного союзника? В надежде на своего собственного Супермена? - многозначительная пауза. -И он первым бросится за тобой. Он бы отомстил, напал на тебя на своих условиях и подстроил бы все, чтобы победить тебя. Он бы уничтожил тебя, - его голос стал усилился. - Я сделал это, чтобы защитить тебя, Кларк.

\- Пчела?

Губы изогнулись в ухмылке. - Мы должны быть благодарны Королеве Пчел за то, что у нее нет ни ума, ни порядочности, чтобы понять это, - сказал он.

-Ты невероятный.

Слова слетели с его губ, словно были предопределены. Словно они были некой Божественной истиной. Словно это было не то, что он всегда знал.

\- Ты такой... ты ведь никогда не отказывался от меня, верно? Даже тогда, даже после всего, даже посреди всего этого дерьма ты... Боже, Брюс... несмотря ни на что, ты никогда... Даже когда я... - он шагнул вперед, обнял мужчину и прижался губами к его губам.

Этот поцелуй был совершенно не похож ни на один из тех, что они делили раньше. Он был... счастливым. Брюс склонил голову набок, открыл рот и начал двигать губами в череде теплых поцелуев, каждый из которых был чуть длиннее предыдущего. Кларк повторял его действия, приветствуя каждый поцелуй и сопровождая каждый еще одним, поменьше.

Они стояли, делясь друг с другом, любя и обнимая друг друга. И это было все, о чем он мог когда-либо просить. Все, что он когда-либо хотел. Все, что ему было нужно. Потому что Брюс дал ему дыхание и повод дышать. Брюс дал ему цель. Брюс ему дал... всё. И он никак не мог понять, насколько он невероятно важен. Только не на словах.

Их губы раздвинулись в мягком взаимном вздохе, и Брюс прижался своей чистой щекой к щеке Кларка.

\- Ты никогда не был проблемой, Кларк. Ты был настоящим героем. Именно ты спас меня. Ты был... Я любил тебя. Я всегда... черт возьми... Я всегда любил тебя. 

Он снова улыбнулся. Наклонился вперед, чтобы разделить еще один поцелуй.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Брюс ему в губы. - Спасибо, что не оставил меня позади. Спасибо, что сражаешься за меня. Спасибо тебе за... Я не знаю, буду ли когда-либо... тем же, Кларк. Я не знаю, но... спасибо тебе за то, что ты снова сделал меня сильным.

После нескольких месяцев неопределенности он наконец почувствовал себя так, словно ступил на твердую почву. После стольких лет, проведенных в темноте, он чувствовал себя так, словно солнце наконец начало всходить. После... после всего... несмотря на все... они были вместе. Они были вдвоем.

А все остальное не имело значения.

*Думаю, что речь идет о районе, а не о самих палисадах.  
** Отсылочка на ЗВ :D


End file.
